El otro lado del mito
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Porque todo tiene un comienzo. Una madre sobreprotectora, unos dioses rencorosos y poderosos, el amor y el descubrimiento de que las apariencias no lo son todo. Así es la historia de Perséfone, una diosa tanto de la naturaleza como reina del Inframundo.
1. El comienzo

**EL COMIENZO**

El sol se alzaba como todos los días a través de un claro y puro cielo azul. Las pocas nubes que lo surcaban movidas lentamente por el invisible impulso del viento, que a su vez hacía que las ramas de los árboles y arbustos se mecieran suavemente. Los campos, llenos de extensas alfombras de flores de todos los colores existentes, junto con la hierba y una pequeña corriente de agua que formaba un humilde estanque de aguas cristalinas. Este paraje, idílico en todos los sentidos, era una obra de los dioses. El ser humano no sería capaz de conservar tanta belleza y equilibrio de la naturaleza en un mismo lugar.

Unos pajarillos, con sus trinos alegres y llenos de frescura se esparcían en este paraje. De plumajes azulados y negros, que parecían tener brillo propio por los efectos del sol, se posaron ligeramente en una mano blanquecina, frágil, claramente no perteneciente a un mortal. Una vez que uno de esos pajarillos se posó en aquella mano, poco a poco la dueña de la mano lo acercó a su rostro, sonriendo por la belleza del ave, y acto seguido le dio un delicado beso, lo que provocó que el ave huyera causa de aquel contacto inesperado. La mirada de la muchacha, de un color verde como la naturaleza que la rodeaba, siguió al pajarillo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Un sencillo vestido blanco cubría su cuerpo, que ondulaba ligeramente a causa del suave viento, y un elegante colgante de fino oro y plata le rodeaba el cuello. Su pelo, de un castaño claro con destellos dorados, estaba finamente recogido en una coleta alta.

Era una muchacha muy bella, casi se podría decir que irradiaba una luz propia; era una diosa. Sentada al lado del pequeño estanque, disfrutaba de la creación de sus hermanos los dioses. Pensativa, con la mirada perdida, la joven diosa se aburría. La inmortalidad no es para tanto, siempre se decía, puesto que es inmensamente aburrida. Ves como los humanos cometen siempre los mismos errores, el mundo muere y se regenera por la fuerza de los dioses, y se sentía terriblemente sola. A ella le gustaba pasear por los bosques, vivir en paz y armonía con el mundo, sin guerras o conflictos. Pero no había encontrado a nadie que tuviera esas mismas metas; entre unos que eran las reencarnaciones de los conceptos de guerra, fuerzas destructivas de la naturaleza, unido a su propio carácter inestable y destructivo, no encajaba en ese mundo al que pertenecía. Por ello decidió vivir fuera del Olimpo.

Tampoco le gustaban los hombres. Le parecían los seres de la creación más bipolares y engañosos que podían existir. Amables, sinceros y buenos de corazón, a su vez podían ser viles y rastreros, causando el dolor y el sufrimiento a sus semejantes, con una sangre fría que la sorprendía y la horrorizaba. A pesar de ello, sentía mucha curiosidad por ellos, puesto que en ocasiones llegaban a impresionarla con las obras que realizaban: escritos donde, mediante las letras, eran capaces de que nacieran los más íntimos y variados sentimientos en una persona; el arte en la arquitectura, pintura y escultura, producidas en honor a los dioses como intento de acercarse a su perfección, esforzándose por alcanzar el cielo donde ellos creían, y en cierta manera era cierto, vivían los dioses. Largas tardes se entretenía leyendo y contemplando sus obras, siempre al abrigo de las miradas de los humanos, pues no era recomendable que vieran las figuras de sus divinidades.

_Hoy va a ser un día caluroso_, se decía, _pero con el frescor del agua y la sombra de estos árboles puedo quedarme aquí todo el día_. Y dicho eso se tumbó ligeramente en la hierba, tomando en sus manos varias flores, que arrancó con delicadeza, admirando su color y belleza. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: podría hacer coronas de flores para matar el tiempo, pues en unas horas tenía que subir al Olimpo a una de las muchas reuniones convocadas por su padre, el gran Zeus, se sentó y comenzó con su labor. Cuando terminó la primera sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y se giró. En ese momento había aparecido su hermana, Atenea.

Suponía que ibas a estar aquí, Perséfone – respondió la diosa de la sabiduría y la astucia guerrera, Atenea.

Bueno, no me gusta la residencia del Olimpo, ni tampoco la presencia de humanos, así que este es el mejor lugar para mí –contestó la joven diosa-.

Tu madre te estaba buscando. Debía de ser importante.

Solo me busca para tenerme controlada. Odio que esté detrás de mí todo el rato.

Las madres son así, siempre se preocupan por sus hijas y para ellas la edad no importa: siempre serás su hija, eso es lo importante.

Pues qué bien –dijo Perséfone con un tono entre cansancio y enfado-.

Atenea sonrió- no te enfades con ella, si se preocupa es porque te quiere. –dicho eso, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-, ¿qué haces?

Unas coronas de flores, para matar el tiempo antes de la reunión. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Por supuesto.

Las dos diosas se pusieron manos a la obra. Perséfone, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando fijamente a Atenea. Era una diosa muy hermosa: cabello largo que caía casi hasta los tobillos, de un color morado claro muy hermoso; un vestido blanco con un elaborado pectoral de oro, propio de su condición como diosa de la guerra; y unos ojos claros y del mismo color que el cielo que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas.

Atenea, dándose cuenta de la atenta mirada de Perséfone la preguntó -¿Pasa algo?

No nada –sonrojándose ligeramente Perséfone-, es que estaba pensando… que eres muy hermosa, y que en parte tengo envidia…

¿Envidia? –en ese momento, Atenea empezó a reír inocentemente-, no deberías tenerla, porque no tienes nada que envidiarme.

En ese momento, se levantó e hizo que Perséfone se levantara. Entonces, tomando la corona de flores más bonita que habían hecho, se la colocó en la cabeza.

Nunca digas que no eres bella, Perséfone, porque eres una de las diosas más hermosas del Olimpo. Por algo encarnas la primavera, la estación más bella del año, ¿no?

Gracias, Atenea, pero tampoco me veo tan hermosa. Digamos que soy normalita, pero así soy feliz.

En ese momento, se separó de Atenea y comenzó a cantar. La canción que entonaba era hermosa y suave. Con ella, empezó a su vez a bailar, con una danza propia de las ninfas de los bosques, con una cara llena de felicidad. Atenea la miraba contenta, viendo como la joven diosa era pura y amaba las cosas sencillas, más o menos como ella. _Si amara a los humanos como yo…_ se decía Atenea, _la diría que viniera al Santuario conmigo. Pero sé que a ella le gusta la soledad de los bosques, no por nada es una diosa de la naturaleza, como su madre._


	2. Olimpo

El Olimpo, la residencia de los dioses. Un lugar al que los mortales no podían ni siquiera imaginar, ni mucho menos alcanzar, reservado para los seres inmortales, las divinidades. Rodeado de nubes, en la cumbre de esta montaña se encontraban las sus residencias, con unas construcciones sencillas pero espectaculares, pues daba la sensación de que las edificaciones levitaban directamente en los cielos, suspendidas en el aire. Todas ellas poseían patios porticados, con numerosos jardines, fuentes de aguas cristalinas, plantas desconocidas para los humanos que se reservaban para el disfrute de los inmortales, calles impolutas y enlosadas de mármol, tan pulidas que se podían ver los reflejos de los viandantes. Todas las residencias se encontraban articuladas en base a la sala central, donde se guardan las sillas de los 12 dioses más importantes, los olímpicos, dispuestas en círculo rodeando una representación del mundo mortal. Sentados en sus aposentos, los dioses omnipresentes podían ver cualquier obra que se realizara en la tierra, además de enviar, con un simple movimiento de la mano, las plagas o las mejoras a la vida de los mortales. Perséfone no era una diosa mayor, por lo que no tenía trono propio en ese espacio, pero su madre sí que era una de las diosas más importantes, y por ello estaba allí.

Nada más llegar, tuvo que separarse de Atenea, puesto que ella, como diosa perteneciente a los doce olímpicos al igual que su madre, debía de atender unos asuntos. Pero la prometió que nada más terminar la reunión se rencontrarían. Perséfone llevaba la corona de flores, como regalo a su madre, mientras caminaba por ese lugar saludando al resto de los dioses con los que se encontraba. Siempre que acababa allí recordaba por qué lo odiaba tanto: demasiada gente, una naturaleza atada a los designios de los dioses y que no podía crecer a su antojo; en resumen, se sentía como un pajarillo en una jaula, muy hermosa eso sí, pero atrapada, sin libertad.

Andaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta ya ni a qué dioses saludaba, hasta que, sin querer, chocó contra alguien. Debido al choque, la corona se le cayó de las manos. Entonces salió de sus pensamientos, y lo primero que la vino a la cabeza fue la vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder.

- L- lo siento mucho. Estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que no veía por donde iba –mientras lo decía, tenía la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza, y poco a poco la fue alzando para ver al dios con el que se había chocado-.

- No te disculpes de esa manera, no es para tanto.

El dios con el que se había chocado era Hades, el señor del inframundo. Uno de los dioses más misteriosos, que en raras ocasiones hablaba o se presentaba en las reuniones del resto de sus compañeros olímpicos. Su pelo oscuro como las prisiones del Tártaro (que con solo pensarlo un escalofrío de puro terror recorría el cuerpo de la diosa), en contraste con los ojos azules que poseía, claros como el cielo, que le daban cierto atractivo. Perséfone se quedó durante unos segundos ensimismada con los ojos del dios, preguntándose cómo alguien con esos ojos tan hermosos podía ser malo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Hades, algo molesto por la mirada penetrante de la diosa-.

- ¡Oh, disculpadme! No quería ofenderos… estaba buscando a mi madre, me choqué contigo y con la vergüenza tengo la mente en blanco –y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente-.

- Entonces esta corona de flores es tuya –y Hades la mostró la corona que se le había caído, pero estaba cambiada: ya no tenía los colores llenos de vida, sino que se encontraban apagados, tirando a negro-, lo siento, es lo que pasa cuando toco este tipo de cosas de la tierra.

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo –dijo con una sonrisa Perséfone, que con el solo contacto de sus manos la corona volvió a tener los colores vivos y frescos. -¡ya está! –y se la colocó en la cabeza de Hades-.

- Eso veo –y Hades se quedó mirando detenidamente a Perséfone-.

En ese momento, una voz profunda llamó a Hades: era su hermano el dios de las aguas, Poseidón, que lo reclamaba para la reunión de los 12.

- Lo siento, pero debo irme ya. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Y dicho eso se marchó. Perséfone se quedó muda, en blanco, mientras veía como Hades se iba a la sala central, y a sus espaldas se cerraron las puertas de mármol blanco, dejando así de verlo. De repente, una súbita corriente caliente le recorrió toda la cara, volviéndose a cada segundo más roja, al recordar la estupidez que había hecho. _¿Cómo he podido dar al dios del inframundo una corona de flores? La corona que estaba destinada a mi madre… ¡se la he dado a Hades, el dios más frío y sin corazón de todos los inmortales! Pero… esos ojos tan profundos y claros, esa actitud indiferente. He notado que no estaba a gusto en este lugar, siente lo mismo que yo. Y no parecía tan oscuro y malo como dicen los demás _

Mientras tanto, en las reunión de los 12 olímpicos…

Cada dios se encontraba sentado en su trono, algunos hablando entre ellos y otros en silencio. Entre los dioses silenciosos, se encontraba Hades, que se había retirado la corona de flores de la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente. El color de las flores se había apagado, pero seguía conservando en parte su belleza, aunque más apagada y mustia, seguramente por el influjo de la bella diosa de la primavera. _Tendrás que quitarte esas ideas de la cabeza, _se decía a sí mismo Hades, _porque sois muy distintos. Ella es una diosa de la vida, de la esperanza… mientras que tú eres todo lo contrario. Lo que ella transforma en vida, tú lo vuelves muerte_ y se quedó mirando de nuevo la corona.

El ruido de los dioses cada vez iba en aumento, hasta que el sonido de un bastón chocando con el delicado suelo marcaba ya el comienzo de la reunión. El señor de los dioses, Zeus, había llegado a la sala, dándose así por comenzada la convocatoria. Los dioses se dispusieron en sus asientos, y todos dirigían sus miradas al señor de los dioses. Zeus, de cabellos y barba blanca, muy poblada, y con unos ojos casi cristalinos, miraba a todos los dioses con un semblante serio, como siempre, por lo que nadie se alarmó.

- Os doy la bienvenida a la reunión de los 12 olímpicos. Espero que en este periodo en el que estemos reunidos podamos resolver los problemas que nos afligen a todos.

En ese momento, el dios de los mares, Poseidón, levantó la mano para poder intervenir.

- Te concedo la palabra, hermano –y dicho eso se sentó en su trono dorado, el más elaborado y bello de los que había en la sala-.

- Queridos compatriotas de sangre, divinos compañeros, hay un problema que debemos resolver de inmediato, y son los hombres. Se han vuelto demasiado mezquinos, egoístas y crueles; ya no nos adoran y utilizan nuestros nombres en juramentos llenos de mentiras, haciendo así más grave la ofensa hacia nuestras figuras. Por ello propongo a la asamblea divina que castiguemos al ser humano eliminándolo.

Dicho eso, los dioses empezaron a vociferar, algunos a favor y otros en contra.

- Veo demasiado excesivo el castigo que ha propuesto Poseidón –comenzó a hablar Atenea-, pues los hombres son lo que ha dicho, no voy a negarlo, pero en su mayoría son buenos y amables de corazón. ¿Acaso deben pagar justos por injustos?

- Si son justos como dices, nosotros los dioses los escogeremos para que pasen la otra vida en los Campos Elíseos –contestó tajantemente Poseidón-.

- ¿De verdad merece la pena destruir todo lo que tanto nos ha costado crear? –dijo Dionisos, el dios del vino y de alegría-, es cierto que los humanos son traicioneros y poco respetuosos, pero sin ellos la vida no tiene sentido en la tierra. Construyen hermosos templos en nuestro honor y, en mi caso, despampanantes fiestas donde el vino y las canciones corre sin cesar. Creo que Poseidón está exagerando las cosas.

- Obviamente, un dios de las fiestas como tú está encantado de esta situación –decía Hera, señora del Olimpo y diosa de la fidelidad en el matrimonio-, pero no podemos dejar pasar por alto las cada vez más prominentes ofensas que nos hacen. Si ven que no actuamos por ello, considerarán que no somos lo suficientemente poderosos como para vencerlos, y se creerán que se encuentran en la cumbre de la Creación, por encima de nosotros –en ese momento, un nuevo estruendo de voces de indignación inundó la sala-.

- ¿Pero qué solución podemos llevar a cabo? Ya dejamos pasar la situación cuando Prometeo nos robó el fuego para dárselo a los hombres. Creamos a Pandora y soltamos los males en el mundo, pero vemos que no ha hecho absolutamente nada. Los mortales ya no respetan nada, y aunque muchos justos caerán, es la única manera de cambiar las cosas –sentenció Apolo-.

A partir de ese momento, el tono de la conversación fue aumentando poco a poco.

- Silencio – la voz de Zeus sonó clara y poderosa, como un enorme estruendo de relámpagos-, ya he escuchado suficiente. No somos seres incivilizados, no caigamos en una pelea a ver quién alza más la voz. –y señaló a Deméter, diosa de la agricultura y de la naturaleza, madre de Perséfone-, Deméter, ¿cuál es tu postura ante este dilema? Yo sé que, como diosa paciente y amante de la Tierra, tu opinión será una de las más valiosas.

- Gracias por tu gran consideración hacia mi sabiduría y buen juicio, señor Zeus –comenzó a decir Deméter-, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con todos los dioses que han intervenido. Los mortales se alejan del camino correcto que nosotros les marcamos, y me llena el corazón de angustia ver cómo destruyen los campos y maltratan la naturaleza. Pero por otra parte son la creación más perfecta que hemos hecho, y desarrollan los dones que les dimos para construir enormes templos y desarrollar las ramas del conocimiento. Debemos sopesar si queremos que el ser humano siga en su deriva de excesos e injusticias, creyéndose superiores a nosotros, los inmortales; pero, si por el contrario, decidimos exterminarlos y crear una nueva humanidad, hay que tener en cuenta que nos volveremos unos asesinos. Quedará sobre nuestras conciencias.

Todos los dioses se quedaron en silencio, meditando sobre las palabras que la diosa había expuesto a la asamblea. Un discurso sencillo, directo y cargado de razones.

Zeus, el portador de la égida, aprovechando el silencio de la sala y meditando cada una de las intervenciones de los dioses, se levantó. Su voz, clara y penetrante, se escuchó por toda la sala.

- Basta. Creo que todos los puntos de vista han sido expuestos. No puedo dejar pasar por alto que los humanos se han vuelto mezquinos y rebeldes, que destruyen el mundo que tanto nos ha costado crear; pero tampoco veo conveniente eliminarlo, puesto que sus ofrendas nos alimentan, y no pretendo de nuevo crear al ser humano.

- Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos, esposo? –preguntó Hera-.

- Muy sencillo. Enviaremos una enfermedad mortal que haga perecer en poco tiempo a muchos humanos; conociéndolos lo atribuirán como un castigo divino, y a partir de ese momento medirán mejor sus actos. Esa es mi última palabra, y doy por terminada ya la asamblea.

De esa forma acabó la reunión de los dioses. Cada uno abandonó la sala, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas viviendas del Olimpo. Atenea, preocupada por la decisión de su padre Zeus, decidió acercarse a él con sagrado respeto para hablarle, pues albergaba una pequeña esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Atenea, respetuosa-.

Los ojos de Zeus, de un azul claro, casi etéreo, se clavaron en la mirada de la diosa, obligándola a bajar la cabeza, intimidada-, sé lo que vienes a decirme, y no puedo cambiar la decisión.

- Pero, si llevas a cabo eso, morirán humanos justos… ¿esa es la justicia de la que presumes, padre?

- En ocasiones, los justos tienen que pagar por los que no lo son. Aquellos que mueran y sean puros irán al paraíso eterno, los Elíseos. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti y por tus humanos. –En ese momento, se percató de que Hades, su hermano, estaba a punto de salir, y lo llamó-, Hades, ven, tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo. Si nos disculpas, Atenea.

Despidió rápidamente a la diosa, que no pudo contener una mirada de tristeza por lo que iban a desencadenar los dioses. Zeus, adoptando una mirada más dura e imperiosa, borrando la dulzura con la que trataba a Atenea-, Supongo que sabrás por qué quiero hablar contigo.

- Seguramente querrás que haga el trabajo sucio por ti, Zeus –respondió Hades, indiferente-.

- Quiero –empezó a decir Zeus, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Hades-, que envíes al mundo humano la peste, que tú mismo encerraste en las profundidades del inframundo. Que durante unos meses se distribuya a sus anchas por la tierra, arrasándolo todo; una vez pasados los tres meses, vuelve a encerrarla. Esa es mi orden.

- La peste… suponía que la mantenías todavía por algo. Haré lo que me ordenas, puesto que me veo beneficiado de ello. La laguna Estigia se llenará de almas, y eso siempre es bueno para mi mundo –y dicho eso, se despidió de Zeus con una pequeña reverencia-.

Mientras se alejaba, Zeus pensaba solo en una cosa- _frío y sin corazón. El dios del inframundo es así por naturaleza, y no cambiará nunca…_


	3. Mors finis est

Pasaron así los tres meses, llenos de muerte, sufrimiento y desesperación. Los cadáveres de los infectados inundaban las calles en las ciudades, muy pocos se atrevían a enterrarlos. La solidaridad y la compasión eran dos conceptos que los humanos no suelen poner en práctica en situaciones de este tipo. Los sacrificios a los dioses se multiplicaron, pues consideraban la enfermedad como un castigo divino por su actitud impía y soberbia. Los hermanos se culpaban entre sí por sus actos que se consideraban como desencadenantes de la tragedia; los monarcas se encerraban en sus palacios, porque creían que bajo sus lujosas residencias estarían a salvo de todo ese caos y destrucción; los pobres, que ya no tenían ninguna opción de poder sobrevivir, vivían sus vidas como si nada ocurriera y disfrutando al máximo de ella, hasta que la muerte llegaba rápida y cerraba sus ojos para siempre.

En Grecia, más concretamente en el Santuario de Atenea, se luchaba cada día para salvar a todos los que pudieran. Aunque Atenea fuera una diosa, nada podía hacer por los infectados, pues esa enfermedad fue creada para ser perfecta en su objetivo, eliminar, y si tuviera en sus manos el poder de erradicarla, no podría hacerlo; al ser un mandato de Zeus, si curaba a un simple mortal se convertía en una insubordinación y se convertiría en una traidora contra los deseos de su padre y señor de todos los inmortales.

Por esas razones, Atenea se desvivía por ayudar a los hombres, mujeres y niños que acudían al santuario para intentar salvarse de la enfermedad. Todos los caballeros que estaban a su servicio se dedicaban a mover a los enfermos, repartir las medicinas que necesitaban, y en el peor de los casos, realizar todo lo necesario para un enterramiento digno. Por desgracia era la actividad que más se llevaba a cabo en el recinto de la diosa. Cada vez que llevaban un cuerpo sin vida al cementerio de las afueras del Santuario, Atenea miraba con infinita tristeza ese cuerpo al que ya se le había escapado la vida. En esos momentos era cuando el cargo de diosa se hacía más duro, porque la muerte es algo que las divinidades jamás podrían entender. Mientras ellos iban a seguir siendo jóvenes y poderosos hasta el fin de los tiempos, los humanos nacían, crecían y se desarrollaban, para luego morir tras una serie de años. Lo único eterno que podían llegar a aspirar es la huella que dejaban en la tierra, el recuerdo que guardaban sus herederos. Acortar la vida de las personas, solo porque algunas de ellas se consideraban iguales a los dioses, era un crimen que cargarían los dioses toda su existencia. En este momento, los dioses eran inferiores a los hombres.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día junto al Patriarca, jefe del Santuario, controlando todo lo que se llevaba a cabo. Como no era nada recomendable que los humanos se dieran cuenta de que una diosa se encontraba entre ellos, había tomado la identidad de una sacerdotisa del templo de Apolo que tenía numerosos conocimientos de medicina y que había viajado al Santuario de Atenea para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, pues la enfermedad había acabado con la vida de la casta sacerdotal de Apolo.

Los humanos, por mucho que digan, son generalmente crédulos, y la historia que inventó Atenea bastó para que no se levantara ninguna sospecha y pudiera ayudar con sus propias manos. Sus propios caballeros también morían a causa de la enfermedad, pero gracias a la protección que les brindaba, parecía que el Santuario fuera un lugar bendecido por los dioses. Por esa razón, cada vez se llenaba con más viajeros, que procedían de cualquier punto de la Hélade, movidos por el deseo de que les tocara el milagro y los dioses se apiadaran de su alma. Para desgracia de esas pobres almas, la realidad de los acontecimientos era muy distinta.

Pero no solo los humanos fueron los que sufrieron. La naturaleza también fue castigada. Miles de animales, de todos los tamaños y razas, caían presas de esa terrible enfermedad. Los campos estaban llenos de sus restos, y en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en las zonas rurales, encendían enormes piras funerarias donde quemaban a hombres y animales por igual. La hierba crecía a sus anchas, pues como tenía a pocos animales que la mantuvieran a raya, se expandía por doquier. Los templos se llenaban de manchas verdes; por cualquier recoveco o grieta, allí aparecía la hierba. Ceres se paseaba por su santuario favorito, el templo de Eleusis. Vacío y lleno de un mortal silencio, los jardines que formaban parte del complejo estaban salvajes, pues los encargados de mantenerlos frescos y brillantes habían, o bien perecido, o marchado a un lugar donde creyeran que la enfermedad no los alcanzara. La mirada de la diosa era de tristeza y rabia a la vez. Si los culpables eran los seres humanos, ¿por qué la naturaleza tenía que pagar también? No escondía que la decisión que tomó Zeus fuera excesiva, pero en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera muy cruel en su castigo. Pero se equivocaba.

Sus pasos eran el único sonido del santuario. Hace tres meses, esos pasos se mezclarían con las voces melodiosas de las plegarias, con las recitaciones de los discursos mientras se llevaban a cabo los Misterios… cientos de personas visitaban su templo y la dedicaban ofrendas de bellas flores, productos del campo… pero ahora la mesa de ofrendas estaba llena de polvo, eco de su anterior riqueza; las plegarias se habían acallado, sustituidas por un silencio lleno de dolor; el templo rebosante de vida, ahora parecía un lugar donde la muerte acampaba a sus anchas. Era algo que Deméter no podía aguantar. Tan ensimismada estaba por sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Perséfone. Sabía que su madre, a pesar de la peste, no había abandonado su morada de la tierra, pues aunque no amara a los humanos, sí que amaba la naturaleza, como ella. Su madre la había ordenado que permaneciera en su morada del Olimpo, donde estaría a salvo del dolor y sufrimiento de los mortales, pero Perséfone no podía estar ajena a la situación. Antes de reencontrarse con su madre, fue a visitar su remanso de paz en la tierra, y por suerte lo encontró casi igual. Pero un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó, puesto que los sonidos de los pájaros o el corretear de los pequeños animales se habían extinguido. El paraje era un lugar silencioso, de una belleza casi macabra, pues ni un signo de vida aparte de la vegetal se podía percibir. Un lugar horrible para ella en ese momento.

- Perséfone, te ordené que permanecieras en el Olimpo hasta que esto pasara –dijo una airada Deméter señalando el paisaje que se abría ante ellas-.

- Madre, ya han pasado tres meses, la enfermedad ha vuelto a sus prisiones oscuras. Y no quería permanecer más en ese sitio, es muy aburrido.

- Nunca vas a cambiar. Parece que te diviertes desobedeciéndome –y sonrió. Deméter no podía evitar acordarse de cuando era una diosa joven, como su hija. Nunca pensó en tener una hija, pero ahora que la tenía y era todo un orgullo ser su madre, no se arrepentía para nada de ello-.

Caminaron en silencio. El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de unos árboles cercanos. Unos pajarillos, supervivientes del horror de los tres meses anteriores, empezaron una tímida melodía.

- Por fin los animales que han sobrevivido comienzan a salir.

- Madre, ¿no podrías crear más? Así, en poco tiempo, la tierra volverá a estar llena de vida y de alegría.

- Las cosas no funcionan así, pequeña mía. Hay una ley divina que me impide volver a crear a aquellos que han muerto. La naturaleza es un ente que tiene vida propia, Perséfone. Yo solo me encargo de protegerla y de mantenerla. Enseñamos a los humanos el valor de la misma y el secreto de la agricultura, para que pudieran alimentarse, junto con la ganadería.

- Entonces, ¿qué nos diferencia de los humanos? Porque yo pensaba que podíamos resucitar lo que quisiéramos…

- Tenemos poderes que los humanos ni siquiera pueden llegar a soñar. Somos eternos. Pero a pesar de eso, tanto nosotros como los hombres estamos atados al destino; es algo que no podemos evitar, como mucho retrasar.

_Y en el Olimpo…_

- Debo felicitarte, esposo, creo que has enviado un castigo digno de los dioses.

- No estoy nada orgulloso de mi decisión, Hera, pero es lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho. Todos los buenos no han sido afectados por la enfermedad. Yo siempre mantengo mis promesas –dijo Zeus, con un tono entre enfadado y cansado-.

- Sí, se toma que te lo has tomado en serio. Pero no puedes esconder que ha sido una decisión injusta y que guardabas rencor a los humanos. Y, ¿no crees que es el mismo castigo, o peor, que esas personas hayan visto cómo sus seres queridos han perecido?

- Si guardara un rencor como el que tú dices, hubiera mandado de nuevo un diluvio y me aseguraría que todos los hombres perecieran en las aguas. No habría ningún superviviente. Eso quitaría la crueldad, como tú dices, de ver sufrir a tus seres queridos. No había otra opción –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando sus propias palabras-.

- Pero todo ha acabado, por fin. A mí no me agrada ver cómo mueren los mortales, aunque sean seres inferiores a nosotros. Nublan las preciosas vistas que tenemos desde aquí –declaró Hera-.

- No seas tan cruel, Hera. A todos, aunque no lo queramos admitir, nos apena su situación. Pero hay que dejar claro que nosotros, los dioses, somos los poderosos y los que mandamos.

- Los humanos tienen la fea costumbre de olvidarse de que son inferiores a nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa-, y es por culpa de Atenea. Siempre está con ellos, les motiva a que piensen en que son iguales a nosotros. Es peligrosa.

- Por mucho que ayude a los humanos, y los "motive" como tú dices, es imposible que lleguen a ser como nosotros. Cada uno debe cumplir su papel en este mundo, y yo estoy aquí para que se cumpla, pues soy el señor de los dioses. Espero que no se te haya olvidado, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nuestros semejantes.

- Claro que no, querido. A ninguno se le ha olvidado.

Con una reverencia, Hera se alejó de su esposo. Cada vez que hablaba con él y sacaba el tema de Atenea, veía cómo Zeus nunca decía nada en contra de su hija, su amada hija. Hera tenía que verla todos los días, a todas horas, como un recordatorio de la infidelidad de su esposo. Pero no era la única... Perséfone, la joven diosa de la primavera, también estaba en el blanco de su ira. Tan joven, hermosa, grácil, delicada, lista... una hija modelo. Zeus también se desvivía por ella. Y su hijo Hefesto, deforme y feo, era una de sus mayores vergüenzas. ¿Por qué el destino estaba en su contra? Ella tendría que haber dado a luz a un hijo hermoso, perfecto como dios que era, mientras que Deméter tendría que haber engendrado un ser deforme, que la diera vergüenza ajena. Pagaría por ello. Al menos el nacimiento de Atenea le había dado unos enormes dolores de cabeza (y los que le daba todavía), y Metis había desaparecido del mapa; además, Atenea era una enemiga temible, pues a pesar de su carácter tranquilo y pacífico, era la diosa de la inteligencia y de la guerra, no era buena idea enfrentarse a ella. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y el devenir de las cosas, es posible que tuviera más posibilidades.

Siempre es difícil hacer daño a un dios, pues como son inmortales, la muerte, que es la forma de venganza más habitual, no se puede emplear. Aunque existen otros métodos, mucho más sutiles, con los que se puede hacer sufrir a una diosa. Y en el caso de Deméter, estaba claro cuál era su punto débil: su hija. Apenas la dejaba ascender al Olimpo, pues Deméter no era para nada estúpida, y sabía que Hera odiaba a su hija con todo su ser. Por ello tampoco la dejaba sola ni un solo segundo. Pero la paciencia es una gran virtud, y Hera la había desarrollado gracias a su desastroso marido. Esperaría el momento oportuno para ello. Los jóvenes, dioses o no, cometen errores, y Perséfone estaba en la flor de su juventud: el periodo más hermoso y peligroso en la vida de cualquiera...


	4. En el claro del bosque

Después del pequeño paseo, Perséfone volvió a su hogar junto a su madre en la Tierra. Deméter desde siempre (antes de tener a su hija) aborrecía el Olimpo; demasiados dioses, demasiada perfección. Aunque no lo mostrara, le gustaba en parte la imperfección que caracterizaba el mundo humano, por ello en la decisión del castigo a los hombres optó por dar una opinión en la que no se mostrara partidaria ni por uno u otro lado. No era conveniente hacerse enemigos en el Olimpo (cosa que Atenea olvidaba bastante a menudo), y ella lo único que quería era vivir en paz con su hija, en la tranquilidad y refugio de los bosques. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar los odios eternos de la señora del Olimpo, Hera. Siempre que pensaba en eso, recordaba que se iba acercando el momento de la verdad: el día en el que tendría que explicar a Perséfone quién era su padre. Se lo había escondido desde su nacimiento, y aunque ella tampoco preguntaba sobre su padre, con el paso del tiempo nacería su curiosidad. Solo rezaba porque ese día nunca llegara.

Nunca pensó que viviría acompañada, ya que desde siempre fue una diosa que evitaba el contacto o la relación con los demás. Pero desde que llegó Perséfone, ella cambió completamente. Dedicó todas sus fuerzas en cuidarla, en criarla y convertirla en una diosa de la que sentirse orgullosa. A ella le debía sobre todo el ser más abierta e incluso admitir cierta compañía (pues a Perséfone el encantaba pasar el día por los campos en compañía de las ninfas). Estaba con ella casi a todas horas, y bajo ningún concepto la dejaba sola, pues consideraba que el mundo era demasiado impuro y cruel para una criatura tan inocente como ella. No permitiría que se viera afectada por esas impurezas, y mantendría su promesa de protegerla a toda costa. Nunca se apartaría de su lado.

Pero Perséfone no era de la misma opinión. Su espíritu era demasiado tempestivo, como un caballo sin domar, y necesitaba libertad; la ansiaba con todo su ser. Siempre que podía se escabullía de la vigilancia férrea de su madre, y llegaba hasta lugares que nunca su madre la permitiría dejar. Ella tenía la misma opinión que su madre acerca del Olimpo, pero a eso añadía la pesadez de que todos los dioses la trataran como a una niña… ser una de las diosas más jóvenes no era pretexto para que la trataran de esa manera. Lo odiaba sobremanera, y más aún cuando era su madre. La asfixiaba, la obligaba a estar encerrada en una jaula de oro… hermosa prisión, pero que la iba matando poco a poco.

Por eso un día decidió escaparse. Tomando uno de los diversos caminos que iban a un asentamiento humano, Perséfone pudo ver a los humanos muchísimo más de cerca, y no comprendía el castigo que habían enviado los dioses. Si ellos eran dioses, eternos y todopoderosos, ¿por qué castigar a seres que son claramente inferiores a nosotros? Para ella no eran ninguna amenaza, a no ser que tuvieran en su interior poderes sobrenaturales o algo por el estilo. Cuando volviera con su madre, la preguntaría al respecto. Ella era muy sabia, seguro que tendría respuesta a sus dudas sobre el tema. Ahora se encontraba de camino al Templo otra vez, pero como no quería volver a la rutina tan rápidamente, se desvió del camino. Llegó hasta un pequeño claro del bosque, de grandes dimensiones, donde se encontraba un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas. Al lado del mismo, un árbol de frondosa copa daba una sombra muy agradable y agradecida, porque hacía bastante calor y no era una buena idea permanecer mucho tiempo bajo los rayos del Sol. Pero lo que más la llamaba la atención era que no estaba sola: una figura masculina se alzaba frente al estanque, con la mirada perdida en sus tranquilas aguas.

En los primeros pasos que dio por el claro, la figura masculina se giró para clavar sus ojos azulados en la diosa que se acercaba. Ella no había olvidado esos ojos penetrantes; jamás podría olvidarlos: eran los de Hades, señor del Inframundo. Perséfone estaba un poco confundida, porque si de verdad ese era el señor del Inframundo, ¿qué hacía en aquel lugar? ¿No debería estar en su reino subterráneo, o en su defecto en el Olimpo? Todo era muy extraño, y no la cuadraba nada. Además, le guardaba cierto rencor. Había sido el causante de todo aquel sufrimiento, y de que gran parte de sus animales favoritos en el Templo murieran. Eran sus únicos amigos, junto con las ninfas. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Hades se adelantó.

-Eres Perséfone, ¿verdad? –comenzó a decir Hades, con tono amable.

-Sí, soy yo –Perséfone estaba cada vez más extrañada. Junto con la presencia de Hades en el mundo de la superficie, ahora se encontraba con que su voz no era severa, ni daba ningún tipo de miedo. Al contrario, era permisiva y agradable. Incluso dulce, si sus oídos no la engañaban-. ¿Por qué el señor del Inframundo está en la superficie, si puede saberse?

-Vaya, vas al grano –Perséfone casi juraría por la Estigia que Hades había esbozado una sonrisa –me encontraba dando un paseo por estos parajes, para asegurarme que ya he encerrado toda la peste que fue desatada. Solo me faltaba este lugar, y como está totalmente limpio, es hora de que me marche…

-Espera –la diosa había dado unos pasos hacia el dios, guardando todavía las distancias. Uno de sus brazos, de forma inconsciente, se alargó hacia el dios, como si con eso pudiera retenerlo. No sabía por qué quería que todavía se quedara un rato más, pero no podía echarse atrás –todavía es muy de día, y ya que nos hemos encontrado… me gustaría preguntarte algo…-interiormente, Perséfone se sentía estúpida. No se extrañaría nada que Hades, además de declinar su estúpida oferta, la viera con malos ojos. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas tan tontas? ¿Acaso la estaban controlando o algo? Seguro que estaba más roja que las rosas de su jardín -.

-¿Preguntarme algo? Eso sí que es nuevo. ¿Y qué querría preguntarme una diosa de la naturaleza como tú?

-¿Por qué mandaste la peste? –Perséfone quería ser directa. Según la habían contado, Hades era un dios frío, despiadado y cruel. Y ella así lo creía, al menos hasta ahora. Viéndolo de cerca, hablando con él, su imagen había cambiado considerablemente. Es cierto que no había hablado con él apenas, pero ella tenía un sexto sentido para saber si una persona era mala o no en el fondo. Y no le parecía, para nada, que Hades así lo fuera. Que fuera frío y distante no quería decir que fuera malo de verdad-.

-Sigues siendo muy directa, Perséfone. Ojalá todos los dioses fueran como tú en ese aspecto… -y en muchos, se decía interiormente-. Yo soy el dios de los muertos, mis asuntos no transcienden más allá de las puertas de mi reino custodiadas por Cerbero. No me encargo de asesinar a las personas, para eso se encuentran Ares, el dios de la guerra, Eris, la discordia, y muchos más. Solo me encargo de ser justo con los muertos, como he hecho con la peste. Ha sido mucho trabajo tener que juzgar a tantas almas –y el tono de Hades cada vez era más alto, porque se estaba enfadando –pero eso nunca se tiene en cuenta. Todos lo consideran como un trabajo indigno y que no merece el respeto de nadie. Aunque no los culpo, porque siempre es más fácil ver las cosas desde un punto de vista. Si al menos…

-Yo creo que haces un gran trabajo –dijo Perséfone, intentando que el ambiente se calmara un poco, y hablando también desde el fondo de su corazón-. Porque en el fondo eres el dios más justo de todos. Te encargas de recompensar a todos aquellos mortales que tuvieron una vida ejemplar, viviendo en la Isla de los Bienaventurados. No culpes a los humanos, que poseen una mente muy cerrada y simple; como para ellos eres el dios de los muertos, en general, te temen. So mortales, tienen miedo al final. Los dioses no podemos comprender eso, porque somos inmortales y nuestras vidas son tan eternas como el universo. Y si los demás no lo entienden, ¿qué más da? No te tortures por eso.

Hades se quedó mucho más impresionado con la diosa. No solo le estaba hablando sin miedo, sino que también le estaba defendiendo, le estaba dando su apoyo. Jamás se le había pasado por su cabeza que este día pudiera llegar. No sabía qué decir. Una diosa había conseguido que el señor del Inframundo no supiera qué decir. Perséfone, viendo que Hades no respondía a sus preguntas, estaba preocupada. Alomejor se había pasado en sus palabras, como a veces la ocurría: se dejaba llevar por sus opiniones y no decía las cosas de la mejor manera. Repasando mentalmente sus palabras, no encontró nada raro.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó Perséfone, para romper el silencio -, si es cierto, lo siento mucho. No quería ofender…

-Debes de sentirte muy orgullosa, porque has conseguido que el señor de los muertos no sepa qué decir. Y no es porque me hayas ofendido, sino todo lo contrario: has sido la única que me ha defendido –y sonrió. Se notaba que Hades no era precisamente una persona que le gustara mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos mediante gestos. Era una sonrisa un tanto forzada; creía que con eso mostraría su agradecimiento-. Gracias.

-No… no sé qué decir… siento decirlo, pero no me imaginaba a ti agradeciendo a alguien algo.

-Porque nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Al menos hasta ahora.

Perséfone sonrió, porque Hades era tal y como ella se imaginaba que en el fondo era. Un dios severo y frío, eso no se duda, pero también justo y amable. No la había alzado la voz en ningún momento, ni la había hablado con palabras hirientes. Incluso la había sonreído. Seguro que era a la primera que sonreía. Al pensar en eso, un sentimiento de orgullo la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se sentía extraña, y no sabía por qué. Quería hablar durante más tiempo con aquel dios tan misterioso, para saber más cosas de él y que se sintiera más querido; porque el problema de Hades era que nadie le había preguntado acerca de sus sentimientos o de su punto de vista en ciertos temas. Ella había sido la primera. Y en el futuro seguiría siendo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme, debo marcharme ya.

-¿Ya te marchas? ¿No te podrías quedar un poco más? Así podríamos hablar de más cosas, y conocernos un poco más.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Por qué no? –Perséfone se acercó a Hades, rompiendo la barrera de la distancia, y se atrevió incluso a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, como gesto de súplica. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero no quería que se fuera. No lo quería.

-Porque siempre que estoy en un lugar, lo empeoro todo. Estoy condenado a ello… y no quiero que te veas afectada por ello.

-No digas tonterías, seguro que eso no es verdad. Además, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, no me estás obligando. Si pasa algo, la culpa será mía, no tuya. Así que, por favor, quédate conmigo un rato más. No… no quiero volver a casa de momento.

Hades siguió mirando con sus ojos azulados a Perséfone. La pobre muchacha estaría harta de ver siempre a las mismas personas, y estar encerrada en un lugar. Controlada en todo momento por su madre. En el fondo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, porque él mismo también sufría eso, en parte. También se sentía solo en su mundo, y en ocasiones incomprendido. Y las tareas del Inframundo, había que hacerlas pero… podían esperar. Por una vez en su vida, quería hablar con otro dios, con otro ser igual a él. Correspondiendo al gesto de Perséfone, sujetó también sus manos, con delicadeza.

-Mis tareas del Inframundo pueden esperar. Sentémonos y hablemos un rato.

El rostro de Perséfone se iluminó. Con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro, llevó a Hades a las orillas del estanque. Allí, sentados, empezaron a hablar de muchos temas. Perséfone era la que hablaba la mayor parte de las veces, contando todo tipo de cosas acerca de las plantas y los animales que les rodeaban. Hades lo escuchaba todo con mucha atención. Se podría decir, que el dios de los muertos estaba enamorado. El sol empezó a ponerse, y el claro en el que se encontraban empezó a tornarse anaranjado. Helios, en su carro dorado tirado por caballos de fuego, empezaba a alejarse del firmamento, para ser sustituido por su hermana Selene, la de los cabellos plateados. El atardecer daba un toque mágico al lugar, mientras los dos dioses se quedaron en silencio, contemplando las diversas tonalidades que se sucedían en la naturaleza. Hades no estaba acostumbrado a ello, porque el Inframundo estaba siempre sumido en tinieblas. Perséfone también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-El trabajo de Helios es bastante aburrido, ¿no crees? Siempre haciendo el mismo camino, en las mismas horas… y demasiada responsabilidad.

Perséfone le escuchaba, pero no le respondió. Helios, horas, responsabilidad… ¡Dioses! Era muy tarde, ¡era el atardecer! Si su madre llegaba al Templo y no la veía, estaba metida en un problema muy grave. Se levantó nerviosa, mirando al cielo todo el rato, por si era una ilusión mental o sus sentidos la engañaban. Ojalá fuera así, pero no. Era el atardecer.

-¡Pero qué tarde es! Debo marcharme ya… si no llego a tiempo, y mi madre se entere de mi escapada, no podré volver a salir en lo que me resta de vida, es decir, nunca. Debo despedirme muy deprisa, lo siento. Hasta la próxima.

A Hades no le dio tiempo de despedirse. Perséfone se marcho corriendo, sin darle tiempo a despedirse de forma apropiada. En su rápida marcha, a Perséfone se le cayó el colllar que llevaba puesto. Con delicadeza, el dios lo recogió. Era sencillo: una cadena plateada, con un colgante de forma circular con un borde formado por guirnaldas y en el centro del mismo unas espigas enroscadas de esmeraldas. Muy hermoso. En la parte de detrás, había una inscripción:

_Perséfone. Hija de Deméter y…_

No podía leer la última palabra, pero suponía que pondría Zeus. Todos en el Olimpo sabían que Perséfone era la hija de Zeus y Deméter, uno de los mayores escándalos en la vida de los dioses. Es cierto que Zeus era conocido por ser mujeriego, pero lo que jamás llegaron a prever era que fuera capaz de ser infiel con una de las diosas más importantes del Panteón. Oficialmente, Hera la había perdonado, pero todos sabían que guardaba un rencor muy profundo a Deméter, y sobre todo a Perséfone, que era más débil. Lo que no tenía claro era si Perséfone lo sabía. Si conocía un poco a Deméter, era demasiado prudente como para decírselo. Lo estaría escondiendo. Por si acaso, no diría ni sacaría el tema; lo peor que podía hacer era meterse en temas familiares. Ya tenía suficiente con los suyos.

Guardó el collar con cariño. _La próxima vez que nos veamos_ pensaba Hades rememorando las palabras de Perséfone. _Ojalá ese día llegue pronto…_

Se quedó parado, hasta que el sol desapareció por el horizonte, y la oscuridad gobernó el mundo otra vez. Cuando eso se produjo, Hades se fusionó con las sombras, para desaparecer y volver a su mundo, a su condena eterna en las tinieblas.


	5. La paz del Inframundo

El inframundo. Un mundo temido por todos, dioses y hombres, pero que los hombres no pueden eludir. Al ser seres mortales, algún día su cuerpo dejará de vivir, y es en ese momento cuando sus almas pasan a este mundo de silencio y tristeza.

Este mundo estaba dividido en diversas zonas: el Tártaro, donde los Titanos, los grandes enemigos de los dioses que fueron vencidos por los tres hermanos (Zeus, Poseidón y Hades). Se encontraban atados con cadenas forjadas por el propio Hefesto, y además el Tártaro se encontraba en la zona más profunda de todo el inframundo. Un lugar donde siempre era de noche, y ni una mísera señal de vida se encontraba allí. Nadie podía acceder allí, y además no se encontraban solo los Titanes, sino todos aquellos que habían ofendido gravemente a los dioses y estaban condenados a una tortura eterna. A los lados de ese abismo sin fondo que desembocaba en la prisión de los Titanes, había numerosas celdas donde los condenados por los dioses pagaban sus acciones en un interminable sufrimiento. Por ejemplo, Tántalo, castigado a permanecer rodeado de agua y cada vez que tuviera sed y bajara la cabeza para beber, las aguas se alejaban para que no pudiera saciar su sed; lo mismo pasaba con todas las comidas imaginables. Su castigo por talar unos árboles consagrados a ella. O el caso de Sísifo, condenado a transportar una enorme roca hasta la cima de una elevación; en el último momento, cuando ya creía que lo iba a conseguir, la roca se resbalaba de sus manos y volvía de nuevo al punto de partida. Y así eternamente.

Pero el propio reino del Hades no era ese. La región donde las almas de la mayoría de los mortales iban una vez que había acabado su tiempo en la Tierra, era una enorme caverna con unos techos altísimos, sostenidos de vez en cuando por enormes columnas talladas de forma natural, dando al emplazamiento un aspecto infinitamente más majestuoso. Ninguna planta o animal se podía apreciar, y un suelo de la misma roca que las paredes dominaba todo el lugar. Las almas, cuerpos etéreos de los muertos, flotaban por todas partes, como si fueran de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba el lugar. Ese silencio era roto en ocasiones por el barquero, Caronte, encargado de llevar las almas de los muertos de una orilla a otra de la laguna Estigia. Esta laguna era la clara frontera entre un mundo y otro. Si poseías una moneda de oro, podías atravesarla con ayuda del barquero, pero si no tenías el pago convenido, no se podía traspasar y el alma vagaría sin descanso hasta conseguir la moneda necesaria o algo equivalente a su valor.

La laguna Estigia poseía unas aguas oscuras, como la misma Noche, sin poder saber a ciencia cierta la profundidad que podía alcanzar en algunas zonas. La barca, construida con tablas de nogal, navegaba ligera y rápida por esas aguas siempre en calma. De pequeñas dimensiones (como mucho cinco viajeros contando con el barquero), tenía tallado en la proa una cabeza de can con dos diamantes rojos como ojos, llameantes y furiosos, como recordatorio a los que entraban en esos dominios sin buenas intenciones. En la popa, formada por una serpiente semi enroscada (nueva alusión al can Cerbero, guardián de las puertas del Inframundo), se encontraba casi siempre el barquero, guiando el remo para dirigir la barca. Con la apariencia de un hombre anciano, surcado de arrugas, vestía una simple túnica gris, roída por el tiempo, que dejaba un brazo al descubierto. Una fíbula de plata, decorada con olas, era el emblema de su trabajo como transporte de las almas de un lado a otro de la laguna.

Una vez traspasada la laguna, las almas eran sometidas a un juicio, llevado a cabo por tres personajes: Minos, Éaco y Radamantis. Ellos se encargaban de una dura tarea: distinguir aquellos que han llevado una vida virtuosa, que serían enviados a los Campos Elíseos; los que no habían llevado una vida ni buena ni mala, que vagarían por los Campos Asfódelos (una tierra yerma que abarcaba la mayor parte del Inframundo); y finalmente el Tártaro, el lugar destinado a las almas corruptas o castigadas por los dioses.

Cinco ríos fluían por este paraje: Leto, que tanto si un dios como un alma bebía de sus aguas se borrarían todos sus recuerdos; Flegetonte, el río del fuego, donde enormes lenguas de fuego se levantaban creando espectaculares formas y visiones; Aqueronte, el de la pena; y Cocito, los lamentos. Dos de estas corrientes, Leto y Aqueronte, también discurrían por los Campos Elíseos: pasaban de sus aguas oscuras a poseer unas cristalinas, donde uno podía verse perfectamente reflejado.

Dos parajes maravillosos se encontraban en el Inframundo, pues no todo era tristeza y melancolía. La Isla de los Bienaventurados, donde los jueces enviaban a los héroes virtuosos y heroicos, en un lugar idílico, reservado solo para ellos. Y finalmente los Campos Elíseos, donde solo los dioses tenían el poder de enviar allí a las almas más virtuosas.

Un campo lleno de flores, donde los ríos fluyen con pureza, y las almas de los elegidos por los dioses viven en completa armonía y tranquilidad. No cabían ni la tristeza, ni la melancolía, ni la muerte… solo la paz de las almas puras. Pero toda esa belleza era simplemente una ilusión, porque todo ya estaba muerto. Solo se conservaba esa apariencia de belleza. Por eso, Hades, el dios de los muertos, podía caminar por allí sin alterar ese paraíso. Desde hacía unos días, no podía caminar por ese paraje sin un sentimiento de tristeza, algo que no era normal en el dios. Cada flor, cada hierba, cada árbol… todo le recordaba a Perséfone. No podía admitirlo abiertamente, pero estaba enamorado de la pequeña hija de Deméter. Ha sido la única, que aunque por un breve periodo de tiempo, no le ha mirado con temor, ni con odio, sino con inocencia y alegría. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de odio de su hermano Zeus (además de recíprocas), los reproches de Atenea, la indiferencia del Olimpo en general. Eso no le importaba. Nunca le gustó el Olimpo, todo tan lleno de obras divinas, demasiados dioses e intrigas. Los dioses se llevan muy mal entre ellos: celos, enfados, venganzas… eran como humanos pero con poderes espectaculares y el don de la inmortalidad. Hades no envidiaba eso. Prefería su reino, donde él era el rey y esos sentimientos no existían. Los muertos no pueden tener ningún sentimiento de ese tipo. Además, cuantos menos dioses haya reunidos bajo un mismo techo, mejor es la convivencia. Hades vivía solo con Hypnos y Tánatos, que le obedecían en todo lo que ordenara.

Hades destacaba por su larga cabellera, oscura como las fosas del Tártaro; esta oscuridad entraba en contraste con la piel pálida como el mármol, debido a que el dios en muy raras ocasiones se exponía a la luz de Febo. A esto, se unían sus ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Zeus, que observaban todo atentamente. Una ligera túnica morada cubría su cuerpo, que en raras ocasiones cambiaba por una más elaborada, con bordados, para las reuniones en el Olimpo o las audiencias en su palacio del Inframundo.

Caminaba despacio, como cada día, por los Campos Elíseos. _No puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza_, se decía a sí mismo, _¿qué me pasa? Jamás he sentido algo así; no es propio del dios de los muertos._ Hades estaba preocupado, porque nunca había sentido algo parecido, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Para estar en paz consigo mismo, decidió encaminarse a su templo personal, situado en los Campos Elíseos.

Entró en el templo, después de una caminata entre praderas interminables de un verde inmaculado. Una sala espaciosa, sin ninguna sala o fila de columnas se encontraba en el interior. En la sala del final, cerrada herméticamente, se encontraba un sepulcro de piedra donde Hades podía descansar su cuerpo. Incluso sería allí donde, a causa de algún peligro, tuviera que mantener su verdadero cuerpo en reposo por alguna razón. Por ejemplo, después de la guerra contra los Titanes, tuvo que reposar en aquel lugar durante unos cuantos años para reponerse del todo. No le agradaba mucho tener que recurrir a eso, pero a veces no le quedaba más remedio. Respiró profundamente. Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque notaba que aquellos pensamientos seguían rondándole por la cabeza. Nada más darse la vuelta para volver a sus obligaciones se encontró con la silueta de una persona. De Hermes, el dios mensajero.

-Saludos, Hades –dijo Hermes con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Hades-, me habían dicho que te encontraría aquí, y creo que ha acertado.

-Hola, Hermes –saludó, un tanto molesto por haberle despertado de su sueño-, si cuando me buscas, no sueles ser buenas noticias.

-¿En serio? Vaya, entonces debes odiarme mucho –dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo-, pero es mi deber dar los mensajes, así que lo siento mucho si son malas noticias. Yo creo que no.

-Eso depende de la persona que lo reciba, no del mensajero, Hermes.

-Veo que estamos de mal humor, para variar –volvió a ser sarcástico-, bueno, mejor que vaya al grano, y así te dejo tranquilo en tu pequeño paraíso de la paz. Zeus te llama.

-¿Y tengo que subir al Olimpo?

-Ese es el deseo del señor de los dioses.

-No sé para qué me querrá mi hermano, puede que solamente me llame para hacerme ver que estoy a su servicio. Pero no tengo otra opción, ¿no? –y se giró para ver de nuevo el relieve-, querrá sacarme de mis casillas de nuevo. Que parezca que soy un dios cruel, frío y sin corazón.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Hades…

-Girándose rápidamente, con los ojos encendidos por la cólera-, no exagero, Hermes. Siempre hago los trabajos sucios de Zeus, para que no se manche las manos. Y que yo recuerde, hasta cierto momento el reino de los cielos iba a ser mío. Aunque no me importa haberme quedado con el Inframundo, es mucho más grande y aquí hay paz, no hay disputas ni enfados. Los muertos no se enfadan.

-En eso tienes razón, pero tampoco voy a opinar. El pasado es el pasado.

-Claro, claro. Ahora mismo voy a ver a mi querido hermano –en tono de sarcasmo-, se nota que no puede vivir sin mí.

Dicho eso, dio por finalizada la conversación. Hermes, con una ligera reverencia, se marchó rápidamente. Aunque fueran ambos dioses, Hermes era lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que algunos dioses son más poderosos que otros. Hades, por ejemplo. Los tres hermanos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, eran los dioses a los que no convenía enfadar. Gracias a ellos se vencieron a los Titanes y por ello se les guarda un tremendo respeto.

Pero antes de ascender al Olimpo, al odiado lugar donde no era bien recibido, tenía que pasar primero por su palacio, para arreglar algunos asuntos que precisaban su atención. Ser el rey de un reino tan grande no era precisamente un trabajo fácil. Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió a la zona conocida como Hyperdimension, una especie de vórtices espacio-temporales que protegía la entrada de los Campos. Solo los dioses, o los elegidos por ellos podían pasar por ese lugar. Una vez pasado, Hades se materializó de nuevo en el reino de las sombras. Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse de nuevo a la oscuridad reinante. En unos minutos se encontraba ya ante las puertas de su palacio, de un mármol impoluto, contrastando considerablemente. Las puertas, de un tipo de madera de color muy oscuro, estaban recubiertas con placas de metal; también había unos goznes un poco oxidados.

Las puertas se abrieron ante el señor del Inframundo, con un sonido chirriante y molesto. Aunque al dios no le molestaba en absoluto, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel sonido, que hasta le resultaba agradable. Sus pasos rompieron el silencio de la habitación principal, donde se encontraba su trono, junto al de los jueces y el de Pandora. Luego tendría tiempo de detenerse en su trono para descansar un poco, porque antes tenía que ir a sus aposentos privados. Su habitación era muy sencilla, pues allí pasaba poco tiempo. Si las reuniones y papeleos del Inframundo se alargaban más de lo necesario, dormía en la cama tan simplona que tenía allí; pero si acababa con tiempo, era de su preferencia volver a los Campos, donde al menos podía cambiar de aires y estar más tranquilo. Quién diría que el señor del Inframundo disfrutaba en aquel lugar…

Sobre la mesilla de madera oscura se encontraba la misma corona de flores que Perséfone le regaló en su encuentro en el Olimpo. Desde ese momento, la había dejado allí, pues era uno de los mejores recuerdos que atesoraba, al menos no estaba empañado de muerte o dolor. La tenía guardada en un hermoso pañuelo negro, pues así evitaba tocarla con sus manos, y marchitarla al instante. Lo que más quería era mantener su frescura todo lo que pudiera. Al estar imbuida con el poder de la diosa, si no la tocaba, tardaría bastante en estropearse. Siempre que la veía en el mismo sitio, se sentía tranquilo. Parecía que solo con observarlo todos sus problemas se esfumaban… ojalá funcionara de verdad, y no fuera un simple juego mental.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, ligeramente agachado, y mirando hacia el suelo si no tuviera las manos justo delante de sus ojos. Apretaba los dientes, como si se maldijera a sí mismo. Por una parte se arrepentía de haber ido al claro, de haberse encontrado con ella y de conocerla mejor. Creía que Perséfone, al estar encerrada en el templo de su madre, no sabía nada del mundo y era demasiado inocente, hasta llegar a ser molesto. Pero era todo lo contrario: había encontrado a una diosa inteligente, despierta y sobre todo rebelde con su condición de aprisionamiento. Empezó a reírse, pues era estúpido lo que le estaba sucediendo. Él era el dios de los muertos, estaba condenado a vivir solo toda la eternidad, a ser odiado y temido, denigrado por sus iguales, y en especial por su hermano Zeus. Pero había conocido a una diosa que no veía nada de eso, sino otra faceta que ni él mismo conocía; una parte de él mismo que no era tan severa ni cruel como el resto del mundo veía.

Elevó su cabeza para mirar el techo, mientras separaba las manos de su rostro para poder ver de nuevo. Suspiró. Jamás pensaba que una persona hubiera podido afectar tanto sus emociones y sentimientos. Ese era el único lugar donde podía estar verdaderamente solo, pues las paredes parecían tener oídos en su palacio, a la vez que mil ojos distintos que lo observaban para ver cualquier posible debilidad. Serenándose, se levantó. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Cerró de nuevo la puerta de sus aposentos, la dejó a sus espaldas, y se marchó de allí. Estaba a punto de salir del palacio, cuando una figura se interpuso entre la salida y el dios. Era Pandora, una fiel sirviente, y la que se encargaba de dirigir los ejércitos de Hades.

-Saludos, mi señor –dijo la espectro con una ligera reverencia –no esperaba vuestra visita.

-Solo he venido para ver una cosa en mis aposentos. No tengo tiempo de encargarme de más cosas.

-Ah, bueno… -Pandora pensaba que Hades se quedaría un poco más, y al escuchar que no iba a permanecer más en el palacio la entristecía -¿tenéis tanta prisa? ¿No podéis quedaros ni unos minutos más?

-Me temo que requieres de mi presencia en el Olimpo, para mi desgracia. No tengo ganas de ir, pero es mi deber.

-Os honra mucho que antepongáis vuestro deber a los deseos. Es algo que deberían aprender todos los dioses.

-Gracias Pandora, pero no puedo entretenerme más. Los asuntos de mi reino tendrán que esperar. Puedes encargarte de todo lo que puedas. Los de mayor peso e importancia ya los solucionaré yo en mi regreso.

Y se despidió de ella simplemente dándola la espalda y marchándose del lugar. Pandora era una mujer joven, de cabellos negros tan largos que llegaban hasta por debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos, de un color violáceo tan oscuro como el reino en el que vivía y trabajaba, miraban con una mezcla de odio e impotencia a la figura del dios que se marchaba. Su vestido negro, de una tela exquisita y lujosa, caía lánguidamente sobre su cuerpo, tapándola por completo. Apretó una de sus manos con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio. Odiaba que Hades la tratara de esa forma, como si no fuera nada importante para él. Ella era ni más ni menos que la líder de los espectros, la que controlaba todo en ausencia de Hades, de su señor. Si no fuera por ella, el Inframundo sería un caos completo. Pero eso a Hades se le olvidaba muy a menudo.

Notaba que el dios estaba más ausente de lo normal. No se concentraba plenamente en su trabajo como antes, y Pandora estaba ya un tanto preocupada… aunque más que preocupada, se podría decir mosqueada. No era precisamente normal que Hades se comportara de esa forma, no era su manera de actuar. Siempre intentaba buscar un momento para hablar con él a sola, pero nunca lo conseguía. Siempre había algo que hacer. Se sentía muy estúpida, porque en el fondo sabía que por muchas cosas que hiciera, nunca llamaría la atención de Hades. No estaba preocupada porque las relaciones entre dioses y humanos estuvieran prohibidas, pues Zeus demostraba que no había problema alguno, pero si se hablaba de Hades, todo cambiaba. En su vida había visto al dios del Inframundo enamorado, ni mucho menos sentir un deseo pasional por una mujer. Nada.


	6. Preocupaciones paternales y confusiones

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos azules casi transparentes se encontraba sentado en su trono, un tanto inquieto. Su túnica, blanca con bordes dorados, caía ondulante. Su mirada estaba clavada en la entrada, como si esperara a alguien. En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron, pero la expresión del dios no cambió ni un ápice. Una mujer, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros se acercaba. De sus cabellos caía un velo formado por varias larguísimas plumas de pavos reales, que parecían brillar con luz propia. Su piel era blanca y delicada, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco y un cinturón de oro formado por sucesivas circunferencias decoradas con motivos de aves. Las mangas, anchas y ondulantes debido a su paso, eran de las sedas más finas, casi transparentes. Cuando salvó la distancia con el dios que se encontraba sentado en el trono, hizo una ligerísima reverencia, con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios.

- Veo que estáis muy meditabundo y solo, esposo mío –comenzó a decir Hera-, me pregunto cuáles serán las causas de ello.

- No tengo por qué decírtelo, Hera –contestó Zeus, señor de los dioses y del rayo-, no creo haberte llamado.

- ¿Acaso una esposa no tiene el derecho, es más, el deber, de querer pasar un rato con su amado?

- Ahora mismo no puedes, porque tengo asuntos que resolver. Estoy muy ocupado.

- Pues no lo parece.

- Créeme, esposa mía. Voy a tener que lidiar ciertos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Me has obligado a emplear estas palabras tan duras para pedirte que te marches. No voy a ser mucho más amable a partir de ahora –dijo Zeus, alzando un poco su voz-.

- No te enerves, querido –dijo Hera, acercándose a su asiento y tocando el respaldo delicadamente-, no he venido con esa intención. Solo quería hablar contigo…

- ¿Hablar conmigo? Me pregunto qué querrás esta vez –en ese momento, Hera había atraído la curiosidad de su esposo-, no sé que puede ser. Al menos, espero que sea algo coherente.

- Eso depende de cómo lo veáis, si desde el punto de vista del señor del Olimpo o… de otra cosa –dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo para estar frente a su esposo-. Es un asunto que me tiene un tanto inquieta. Y a ti seguro que te afecta más.

- ¿Algo que tenga que apreciarlo desde otro punto de vista? Hera, hay veces que tus digresiones y rodeos son exasperantes. Si no me dices las cosas claras, márchate de aquí. Estoy ocupado; no como tú, que tienes tiempo de sobra para jugar conmigo –Zeus estaba verdaderamente molesto por la actitud de Hera; y muy extrañado. A saber lo que estaba tramando -.

- Veo que no queréis hablar conmigo. Pues bien. Creo que es tu deber saber que uno de tus hermanos está coqueteando con tu hija, Perséfone –cuando dijo la palabra hija, no pudo reprimir cierta ironía. Aquella diosa, tan rebosante de juventud y pureza, tenía obnubilado a Zeus. Y su hijo legítimo, Ares, había pasado a un segundo plano, al igual que Hefesto. Eso enfurecía a Hera hasta extremos insospechados -.

- ¿Qué dices Hera? ¿Perséfone… la dulce y delicada Perséfone? ¿Mi hija? ¿Enamorada? Creo que te equivocas. Con la educación y vigilancia que está recibiendo de Deméter, dudo que haya conocido a alguien, y menos a Hades, siempre encerrado en su mundo. Una persona tan pura no puede enamorarse de un alma como la de Hades. No vería nada hermoso en su interior. -No le daba mucha importancia al asunto. Era un tema trivial que solo le preocupaba como padre que era de la diosa. Confiaba en Deméter, y sabía que ella quería que su hija fuera virgen y pura toda su vida inmortal -.

- Zeus, eres demasiado simple. Cuando empieza el capricho, lo sigue el deseo, irrefrenable. Y Perséfone es tan delicada e inexperta, que temo por su bienestar, y tú también. Puede que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta toda su vida. Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo –Hera seguía con el tema, pues aunque no lo apreciara Zeus, le estaba llevando a donde ella quería -.

- ¿Tú temes por la seguridad de Perséfone? –no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reírse, con una carcajada potente y profunda, que inundó la sala. A veces, tenía que admitirlo, su esposa podía llegar a ser extremadamente divertida -. No me hagas reír, Hera. Tú la odias, porque yo la tengo mucho aprecio; a ella y a su madre. Y no entiendo por qué deba preocuparme de un tema tan trivial como ese. Debería preocuparme por mis hijos, que para eso son mis hijos, y no de una diosa joven de nuestro Panteón. No me cuentes mentiras. Si has venido a confundirme, creo que has escogido el día menos idóneo para ello.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Zeus –y acercó una mano a la mejilla de Zeus, mientras la acariciaba delicada y suavemente. Ella, en el fondo, amaba a su esposo, y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ser lo más agradable a la vista de su esposo. Pero, aunque era correspondido, Zeus era bastante impulsivo y enamoradizo. Ella se lo perdonaba todo, mientras que castigaba cruelmente a las mujeres, acusándolas de ser las causantes de la infidelidad por sus insinuaciones. Una forma de evadirse de la realidad y ver todo desde un punto de vista menos doloroso. Clavó sus negros ojos en los de Zeus -. Por quien me preocupo de verdad es por ti. Quien tenga la mano de Perséfone, o pueda manipularla, tendrá de forma indirecta un control sobre ti. No se enamorará de ella, sino que la utilizarán. Y eso no se lo deseo a nadie, pues el peor destino que puede tener una persona, más peligroso siendo una mujer. Deméter será todo lo protectora y buena madre que sea pero... ¿por qué no viene casi al Olimpo para que veas cómo crece "tu hija"? -esas dos palabras las remarcó mucho, para que ahondaran en el corazón de su esposo -. Lo único que hace es alejarla de ti, poniendo la triste excusa de que soy un peligro para ella. No eres estúpido, querido, y en el fondo temes que Perséfone no te reconozca como padre. Que te odie, y que no te tenga en consideración.

- Deméter no podría hacer eso -Zeus guardaba ciertas dudas sobre la forma en la que actuaba Deméter. Cierto es que no se portó muy bien con ella, y que en una de esas noches en las que corría el vino y la ambrosía de un lado a otro de la sala, Zeus violó a Deméter. Pero guardaba cierts sentimientos sinceros hacia aquella diosa. La veneraba por encima de las demás, la consideraba sabia y calmada, perfecta para tomar decisiones en momentos complicados. Pero después del nacimiento de la pequeña diosa, en la que el mismo Zeus estuvo presente, no volvieron a hablar de forma distentida y tranquila. Sus miradas, en ocasiones, eran fulminantes y llenas de reproches. Nunca la gustó el Olimpo, pero tampoco lo aborrecía tanto como ahora. Y si encima se unía el tema de Hades... Deméter haría todo lo posible porque su hija fuera virgen, y aunque decidiera casarla, Hades sería el último pretendiente que aceptaría é con Hades sobre este tema, porque siento cierta curiosidad. Mi hermano nunca se ha enamorado, nunca ha visto la necesidad de yacer junto a una mujer ni de gozar de los dones de Afrodita. Pero si así te quedas más tranquila –diciendo eso con cierto sarcasmo –mantendré una charla con él. Ahora, márchate. Tengo asuntos que resolver, casualmente, con Hades. Me pregunto si tu visita no era totalmente premeditada…

- Es posible –y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, mientras esgrimía una sonrisa –os dejo con la duda.

Hera hizo otra delicada reverencia, y abandonó la sala, con paso majestuoso. _La jovial y llena de vida Perséfone enamorada del dios de la muerte. Puede que sea divertido entrometerse en este asunto. Así, si todo va como planeo, me ocuparé de que esa diosecilla no vuelva a meter sus narices en el Olimpo. Y si cae ella, caerá su madre._ Y con ese pensamiento dejó a su marido sumido en sus propias preocupaciones. En el camino a su residencia, pasó junto a Hades, que esperaba tras las puertas de la sala. Cuando lo vio, le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. Sería el instrumento ideal para sus planes. Hades, por el contrario, solo mostró su fría mirada, y la saludó simplemente por educación (no es que la cayera muy bien). Zeus, por el contrario, tenía ya la semilla de la duda sembrada en su corazón. Por una vez, creía que Hera tenía la razón. O simplemente estaba jugando con él, que sería la opción más acertada. Pero aunque sabía que era un simple juego mental, no podía evitar preocuparse. Preocuparse por la situación de su hija, en el punto de mira de su esposa, y Deméter, que se comportaba de una forma bastante extraña con él.

Tras la señora del Olimpo, Hades entró en la sala. Siempre que veía el trono de su hermano, pensaba en la magnífica obra que había hecho Hefesto; no por nada era el dios de la herrería. El manejo de los martillos y los secretos de la forja eran sus especialidades. El respaldo estaba decorado con nubes de zafiros, claros como sus ojos; estas nubes se encontraban rodeadas por los cuatro vientos, ondulantes, con reflejos dorados; de los bordes del respaldo, nacían rayos que se entrecruzaban creando una telaraña de relámpagos. En la cumbre del respaldo, a modo de colofón, se encontraba un águila, con las alas desplegadas en todo su esplendor. Su cabeza, ligeramente de lado, miraba a los cielos. Sus plumas, recubiertas con láminas de oro, brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Los reposabrazos del trono estaban formados por representaciones de la diosa Niké, con sus alas doradas semi desplegadas y alzando con sus manos la corona, símbolo de la victoria. Debido al apoyo que dio a Zeus en la lucha contra los Titanes, Niké a partir de ese momento tuvo el enorme privilegio de poder se representada junto a él (como lo hicieron los humanos en Olimpia). En la base del trono, tallados en brillante mármol, una procesión de los dioses con sus respectivos atributos, como símbolo de la sumisión de los dioses ante su señor.

- Saludos, hermano –dijo Hades, en un tono de respeto absoluto mientras se acercaba-, espero que tu llamada no sea para nada malo. Ha sido demasiado repentina.

- Saludos, Hades –correspondió al saludo Zeus-, no te preocupes, no es nada alarmante. Solo quería hablar de ciertos temas que nos conciernen.

- ¿Solo a los dos? Perdona, hermano, que me extrañe. Es raro que un asunto solo concierna a dos personas. Además, seguro que antes has hablado con Hera. Siempre que conversáis, ella sale con esa extraña sonrisa y mirada. Te controla demasiado, aunque tú no puedas percatarte de ello.

- Mina mi paciencia muy pronto. Es tozuda, siempre quiere salirse con la suya, y rencorosa como ninguna otra. Sus celos y venganzas son terribles de soportar.

- Lo que más turba al señor del Olimpo, en vez de amenazas de otros dioses o subordinaciones, son los problemas matrimoniales –dijo Hades con una sonrisa en los labios-, muy curioso.

- No te burles, Hades. No hables de cosas que desconoces. ¿O acaso conoces lo que es el amor? –claramente, esa pregunta iba con una segunda intención. No le hacía gracia que su hija Perséfone se hubiera fijado en un dios como Hades, pero si estaba cerca de ella, sería una buena forma de protegerla de los celos insanos de Hera. Su mujer le preocupaba cada día más, y sus venganzas eran conocidas por su crueldad -.

- No, claro que no. Soy el dios de los muertos, dudo que lo conozca en algún momento de mi larga vida mortal. Tendré otro tipo de preocupaciones.

- Nunca digas nunca, aunque seas inmortal. No sabes cuándo Eros o Afrodita ejerzan sus poderes sobre ti –y miró detenidamente a su hermano, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento-, porque creo que has estado de una manera muy poco propia de ti con mi hija Perséfone. ¿Acaso tramas algo?

- Hermano, no sé cómo has llegado a enterarte de un encuentro tan casual como ese, pero no debes preocuparte. Es cierto que es hermosa, amable, sincera, valiente… pero no hay nada más. Los embrujos de Eros no me afectan, de eso puedes estar seguro –Hades dudaba un poco de sus propias palabras. En cierta forma, no sentía nada por Perséfone, o al menos, no sentía nada claro. Añoraba la presencia de la diosa, sus ojos verdes, sus conversaciones, su sabiduría… ¿pero eso podía llamarse amor? ¿Acaso no era simple y llana amistad? A saber a qué dios se le había ocurrido establecer la diferencia entre amor y amistad, porque la línea que las separa es tan fina, que no se distingue en ocasiones como esa -.

- Yo confío en ti, Hades. Y fuiste el primero, junto con Poseidón, quienes supisteis la verdadera paternidad de Perséfone. Lo más probable es que los demás dioses lo sepan, pero eso no me importa, siempre y cuando Hera no se entere de nada.

- Es una diosa, no se atreverá a hacerla nada. Apolo y Ártemis están sanos y salvos, en el Olimpo, como los dioses más fieles a tu persona.

- Es otro caso. Ellos son muy poderosos. No dudo que Deméter sea poderosa, ni mucho menos, y tampoco su hija, pero es tan joven, y tan impulsiva, que no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer. Y están entre humanos, en su templo de Eleusis, alejadas del Olimpo y de toda ayuda divina posible. Yo no puedo intervenir.

- Veo que ha salido a ti, en el carácter al menos. No sé qué quieres que te diga, la verdad. Desconozco estos temas. Solo decirte que estás dándole vueltas a un tema demasiado banal para tu condición de señor del Olimpo.

- Puede que tengas razón.

Empezaron a hablar de otros temas, relacionados sobre todo con la peste que se había propagado por el mundo. Zeus quería saber el número exacto de muertes, si los juicios se habían llevado con normalidad, sin ningún altercado, y si la promesa de los Campos Elíseos a personas piadosas en vida y presar del cruel destino, rompiendo temporalmente la regla dominante. No es que dudara del trabajo de Hades, que por norma general era impecable, sino por tener conocimiento de lo que habían desencadenado, de sus consecuencias, y sopesarlas. Él mismo había dado la orden para ello, y desde el principio no es que fuera de su agrado. No le gustaban los humanos, aquellos seres imperfectos y tan manipulables, pero tampoco deseaba su desaparición. Echaba de menos la Edad Dorada, donde se vivía en completa armonía con ellos; incluso él se acordaba de su exquisito palacio de mármol y oro en la misma superficie de la Tierra, en comunión con la madre de todos, Gaia, y rodeado de humanos pacíficos. Pero todo se torció cuando empezaron a nacer ciertos sentimientos, como el odio, la envidia, los celos, la venganza… desencadenados por Prometeo, pues fue su imprudencia y burla hacia los dioses la condena que se le hizo a la humanidad en forma de mujer: Pandora. Pero esos temas son secundarios a la historia.

Después de aquella amena charla, Hades hizo además de despedirse de su hermano. Zeus, que se notaba perfectamente cuando quería decir algo, se encontraba mesándose su lustrosa barba castaña, mirando al infinito, como si meditara algo de extrema importancia.

- Hermano, antes de que te marche, debo pedirte un favor.

- Claro –esa respuesta la dijo no sin cierta duda. Era muy extraño que Zeus se comportara de esa forma ante él. Siempre se mostraba poderoso, como una persona sin sentimientos a la que no le afectaba nada. Ahora, se le veía decaído, débil, y temeroso del futuro. Zeus siempre le había hecho la vida imposible, mandándole los trabajos más sucios, que habían ocasionado su mala fama entre los humanos y los propios dioses. Pero le había ayudado en la guerra contra los Titanes, y también había prometido protegerlo en todo momento. Fue el elegido para gobernar, y así sería por toda la eternidad -.

- Vigila a mi hija. Hera no trama nada bueno, tengo ese sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas. Hazte su amigo, gánate su amistad, y así podrás estar a su lado cuando no esté con su madre. Que no se quede sola en ningún momento. Quién sabe, puede que así no estés tan solo en ese mundo subterráneo que dominas. La soledad no es buena para nadie, ni siquiera para los dioses -hizo una corta pausa, como si ya hubiera terminado la conversación -. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle. Deméter no debe enterarse de esto, porque se opondrá rotundamente. No quiere que ningún dios conozca a su hija, con el deseo de que sea casta y virgen. Ten cuidado con eso. Puedes marcharte ya.

Hades quería recriminarle algo a Zeus, pero cuando decía la frase "puedes marcharte", no había vuelta atrás. No escuchaba nada, aunque se tratara de un asunto de vida y muerte. Se dio la vuelta y se iba alejando poco a poco. Y no entendía sus enigmáticas palabras. ¿Acaso lZeus pretendía que entablara una amistad con su hija (y sobrina) para que naciera algo más adelante? ¿O simplemente lo utilizaba como una especie de canguro para vigilar a la intempestiva Perséfone? No sabía cómo actuar, ni cómo interpretar las palabras de su hermano. Ni siquiera tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia la diosa. De todas formas, estaba convencido de que, si estaba enamorado, su amor no era correspondido. ¿Quién iba a enamorarse de él? _Maldito Zeus, siempre causándome y cargándome con problemas. Y esta vez, es algo a lo que no sé cómo enfrentarme. Una diosa rebelde, una esposa celosa y vengativa… vaya panorama se me presenta. _

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se encontró sin previo aviso con su otro hermano, Poseidón. De cabellos azulados recogidos en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran también tan azules como los de sus otros hermanos. De espíritu calmado y meditabundo, también tenía un lado oscuro, pues sus enfados eran equiparables a Zeus e incluso a Hades. Los tres hermanos no eran tan distintos, al fin y al cabo eran familia.

- Saludos, hermano –dijo Hades, un tanto sorprendido por encontrarse con él –es extraño verte por aquí. Sueles estar en tu palacio marino, ya no es de tu agrado este lugar.

- Razón no te falta, pero el deber se tiene que anteponer a los deseos de uno mismo. Además, venir aquí de vez en cuando no está mal, siempre que no tenga que vivir aquí. Vivir rodeados de iguales no suele ser fácil.

- En eso tienes razón.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso también es por trabajo?

- Sí, digamos que es eso.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta a Zeus, Hades, sabes que él te aprecia mucho en el fondo. Lo único es que a veces la presión que tiene que soportar es demasiado alta. Por algo es nuestro señor –y sonrió. La sonrisa de Poseidón siempre era tan clara como la mar en calma. Apaciguaba el espíritu de cualquiera, incluso el de Hades -.

- Uno ya aguanta lo que sea. Hasta ser el canguro de una diosa imprudente –eso lo dijo en un susurro, que no fue desapercibido por Poseidón -.

- ¿Canguro? Vaya Hades, no me dices nada, aunque sea tu hermano. ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada madre de tu primogénito o primogénita?

- Creo que has malinterpretado mis palabras. Canguro es cuando cuidas de una persona más pequeña que uno mismo, como una niña –_lo que me ha tocado a mí, vamos_ -.

- Hades, eres insoportable a veces. ¿No aprecias un sarcasmo o una broma? Ya sé que no estás casado. Pero… ¿no hay nadie que haya robado el corazón de nuestro querido señor de los muertos, hablando ya en serio?

- Es posible –dijo con su típico aire misterioso –es posible…


	7. Primer movimiento

Los meses pasaron, y Hades cumplía con el favor que le pidió su hermano Zeus. No lo hacía tanto por hacer feliz a su hermano, sino para hacerse feliz a sí mismo. Aunque no tenía palabras para explicar a los demás lo que le pasaba, en su interior sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría. Sencillamente, estaba enamorado. Sería injusto, de todas maneras, decir sencillamente, porque no era tan simple como en apariencia se presentaba. Es cierto que pasaban todas las tardes juntos, y pocas veces se quedaban en silencio. No porque se sintieran incómodos, sino porque estaban deseosos de contarse cosas, de conocerse el uno al otro. Perséfone le relataba su sencilla vida allí en Eleusis, de cómo la trataba su madre (en algunos casos demasiado estricta a los ojos de Hades), de todo tipo de historias relacionadas con las plantas… en resumen, era quien más hablaba en los encuentros, con diferencia. Hades, por su parte, era mucho más reservado; se le daba mejor el papel de escucha que de narrador. Sin embargo, sí que solía intervenir, animado por Perséfone, para que hablara de sus quehaceres como dios del Inframundo. Así, la acabó explicando cómo debía de trabajar, desde el juicio de las nuevas almas que llegaban a su reino, hasta la desagradable tarea de enviar a los condenados al Tártaro. No quiso hablar mucho de ese tema, pues pensaba que a Perséfone no la atraería en absoluto. Pero como siempre pasaba, aquella diosa era una caja de sorpresas. No tuvo escalofríos, no sintió miedo ni temor reverencial, sino que abría los ojos como platos, como cuando ves algo que te sorprende y fascina, y pedía que le hablara más de aquellos lugares oscuros y lóbregos del Inframundo. Como se lo pedía, él lo hacía, tan sorprendido como ella.

Para Hades, el tiempo siempre pasaba de forma lenta, monótona, aburrida. Pero al lado de aquella diosa, que siempre ponía su mejor cara para él, aunque cinco minutos antes hubiera discutido con su madre, le animaba infinitamente el ánimo. Era tan buena con él, como nadie jamás lo había sido. Por una vez, había encontrado a alguien que veía más allá de su apariencia fría y sin corazón. Por fin alguien había conseguido penetrar en su corazón, protegido por una barrera de rencor y de odio a todos sus semejantes. Hasta le dolía la boca de tanto sonreír, cosa que había hecho muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida (se podían contar con los dedos de una mano). Podía decir, abiertamente, que era feliz a su lado. Y lo más sorprendente, es que Zeus no parecía estar molesto por aquella relación, sino más bien la alentaba, junto con su hermano Poseidón. Zeus pensaba que, si Hades conseguía por fin una mujer buena y amable que estuviera a su lado, sus ocasionales arrebatos de ira y de deseos de destrucción de la humanidad desaparecerían o, al menos, remitirían considerablemente, a lo que se uniría la protección adicional que tendría Perséfone; Poseidón, que siempre iba a su ritmo, creía que era una irónica forma de demostrar a su hermano que como todos podía llegar a amar perfectamente, y lo que es más, ser correspondido.

Fuera como fuese, fueron unos meses de calma y felicidad. Parecía que nada podía romper aquello… mas solo era la calma que precede a la tempestad. En el palacio principal del Olimpo, un entramado de columnas, patios, jardines y todo tipo de lujosos objetos y muebles, se encontraba Hera, meditando sobre sus futuras acciones. La situación entre Hades y Perséfone era algo distinta a lo que ella se imaginaba, pues pensaba que podría aliarse con Hades para hacer daño a Zeus. Muchos sabían, y ella entre ellos, que los hermanos habían tenido sus problemas a raíz del reparto del mundo creado. Zeus, al ser quien derrotó los Titanes (con ayuda, pero fue quien derrocó a Cronos), se quedó con la mejor zona, el cielo, mientras que Hades fue recluido al frío mundo de las tinieblas. Él era el mayor de los hermanos, y no le sentó muy bien que su hermanito se quedara con la mejor porción del pastel. Pero parecía que sus problemas habían quedado resueltos, al menos temporalmente, y todo por una diosa que era "demasiado bella a los ojos de Hades". Una astuta jugada por parte de su esposo. Pero ella era más lista, pues las numerosas aventuras de Zeus la habían ejercitado en el hermoso arte de la venganza. Puede que hubiera ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra todavía seguía vigente. Las piezas ya empezaban a colocarse en el tablero, y los movimientos son los que marcarían la victoria del uno o del otro. Solo el destino sabía el resultado… Y Hera haría lo posible para que el resultado acabara a su favor.

Sentada en un hermoso banco de mármol, y perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciaba distraídamente uno de sus amados pavos reales. Aquella ave, de plumas tan resplandecientes que parecían tener luz propia, poseía un tamaño mayor que los pavos reales que se podían encontrar en la superficie. Sus tonalidades verdosas, violáceas y azuladas le daban un toque exótico y misterioso, a la vez que extremadamente hermoso. No se podían ver muchos animales en el Olimpo, y menos de una belleza equiparable a las aves de Hera. Solo los caballos de Helios, cuyos cuerpos eran fuego puro, o los hipocampos de Poseidón podían rivalizar en magnificencia. Y en aquellos momentos en los que quería estar sola, acariciar sus suaves plumas la relajaba y la ayudaba a centrar su cabeza. Y como todos los actos que realizaba, no estaba en aquel lugar por simple capricho, sino que simplemente estaba esperando a alguien. Puede que tardara en venir, pero sabía que vendría a verla. Por los revuelos que se estaban montando en aquellas residencias divinas, rompiendo con la paz de aquel sitio, acudiría para indagar en algunas cuestiones y saber los motivos de aquella situación tan extraña. Una pícara sonrisa surcó el rostro de Hera, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su ave.

- La paciencia es una gran virtud, además de la espera.

Y como si sus palabras hubieran tenido un efecto inmediato en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, unos pasos decididos y rápidos se empezaron a escuchar en aquellos jardines. Golpeaban de forma continua el enlosado de mármol, y parecían que no iban a detenerse ante nada. Una figura se acercaba a Hera; una toga de color blanco impoluto cubría su cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices, marcadas en algunas zonas de forma exagerada por sus bien desarrollados músculos. Sus cabellos, de color castaño y un tanto revueltos, se mecían al compás de sus pasos. Sus ojos, de color marrón con un toque rojizo, eran amenazadores y temibles, como si con su mirada pudiera fulminar a todo aquel que osara interponerse en su camino. Hera, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó regiamente del asiento, y con un gesto de su mano el pavo real se marchó, dejándolos solos. Cuando el misterioso personaje estaba ya a unos centrímetros de ella, manteniendo las distancias de cortesía y de respeto, dirigió unas palabras a la diosa.

- ¿Qué son esos rumores que hablan de Hades, en la superficie, con Perséfone? ¿Qué locura es esa?

- Siempre tan directo, hijo mío –Hera se acercó al dios y levantó una de sus manos, blancas y suaves, para acariciar su mejilla –cada día estás más robusto. Tantas peleas están modelando un cuerpo digno de ser el del dios de la guerra sangrienta.

- Madre, no te desvíes del tema. A nadie le gusta que Zeus haya delegado en Hades un tema relacionado con el mundo de la superficie. Es solo el comienzo para que se apodere de aquel mundo. ¿Qué haré yo si todo pertenece al Inframundo, a la muerte? Las guerras no tendrán sentido alguno, y seré relegado a un puesto más insignificante, y lo peor de todo, más humillante que mi actual posición.

- Serénate Ares – con solo la mirada severa y fija de Hera consiguió que el fogoso dios de la guerra se calmara un poco –ahora mismo estás montando castillos en el aire. No sabes si eso va a llevarse a cabo o no. No te precipites, pues es el primer error que uno puede cometer y que es fatal para el futuro –separó la mano de su rostro, y le dio la espalda, para acercarse a unas rosas cercanas, empezando a acariciar sus pétalos –y tus temores no sobrepasarán la barrera de la imaginación. Puede que Hades tenga planes para conquistar la superficie, eso no lo dudo, pero sus encuentros con Perséfone no lo ayudarán. Tendría que enfrentarse a Atenea, y no es empresa fácil. Ya lo hemos visto en el pasado… -y se giró para lanzar una mirada de reproche a su hijo -. Así que deberías preocuparte por otros asuntos.

- Tanto Zeus como Atenea pagarán por lo que me han hecho –Ares empezó a cerrar su mano derecha en un puño, apretando con fuerza –y con creces. No veo el momento de que ocurra.

- Ni yo tampoco, hijo mío. Pensar que a ti tu padre te margina, te recluye y favorece a la debilucha diosa de la sabiduría y la astucia. Zeus nunca ha tenido buen ojo para escoger, eso se ve en las pobres humanas que elije. Infinitamente más feas que yo, y ¡mortales! Cuántos semidioses hay por la tierra por culpa de tu padre… y luego darle tantos privilegios a Deméter y a su querida hija. Ni que fueran mejores que yo. Mi venganza está más próxima y tú, hijo mío, me ayudarás a llevarla a cabo. Serás la llave maestra.

- ¿Yo? No creo que sea capaz de comportarme como es debido con mi hermanastra Perséfone. En cuanto aparezca ante mí, tomaría mi espada y la rebanaría el cuello. Sería una bonita forma de hacerle ver a Zeus que no debe tener infidelidades tan aparentes entre el Panteón. Es mejor que las sutiles tácticas que planeas, madre.

- No seas tan simple, Ares. Siempre es mejor que la venganza se sirva poco a poco –y volvió a girarse. Comenzó a arrancar uno a uno los pétalos de una rosa blanca –con diversos problemas que lo vayan acorralando hasta que, en un movimiento desesperado –la rosa ya estaba desprovista de todo pétalo –se condene a sí mismo. Créeme, es peor causar tu propia ruina que vengan otros a causártela de forma directa. Si todo sale bien, se culpará a sí mismo, y es cuando daré el golpe definitivo –y arrancó el centro de la rosa desnuda, apretándola contra su palma -. Si lo hago como dices, aparte de dejarme en evidencia ante el resto de los dioses, la ira de Zeus no se haría de esperar. Seré su esposa, pero eso no quita que haga un "castigo ejemplar". No podré morir, pero se me ocurren mil y un castigos peores que la muerte. Así que me harás caso y harás lo que te diga –su voz sonaba potente, severa, imperante. No aceptaba un no por respuesta -.

- Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

- Baja a la tierra, y… hazte amigo de Perséfone. Que os una algo más que los lazos de sangre, que os una la "amistad", creo que me entiendes. Y así yo podré convencer a Zeus para que apruebe vuestra unión. Y tendré en mis manos al ojito derecho de su alma, estará a nuestra merced y la podremos utilizar para controlar a Zeus, y a Deméter, por supuesto –y lanzó una carcajada –ella hará lo que sea para que su dulce y encantadora hija esté a salvo. Por supuesto, te dejaré vía libre para hacer lo que quieras a la joven diosa, siempre y cuando no la mates hasta que yo lo ordene. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí –la respuesta de Ares denotaba que estaba conteniendo en ese preciso instante su odio tan característico cuando le ordenaban cosas. Detestaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Y encima, tendría que "seducir" a su hermanastra, a una persona que odiaba profundamente por ser una de las infidelidades de Zeus más llamativas. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era agradable a la vista… y si con ello enfadaba a Hades, mejor que mejor. Si lo meditaba pacientemente, no era tan mala idea -. Y con tu permiso, madre, parto a cumplir mi misión lo más rápidamente posible.

- Que Tykhé te acompañe, Ares.

Como respeto hacia la diosa, Ares hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse de su madre. Con los mismos pasos presurosos salió de aquellos jardines, dejándola sola de nuevo. Con su mirada castaña seguía a la figura de su hijo, alejándose hasta que se volvió borrosa a sus ojos. Las piezas del tablero se estaban moviendo, y su primer movimiento ya estaba hecho. Solo faltaba esperar las acciones del resto de jugadores, en especial de Zeus. Era una batalla personal contra él, y los demás no eran más que sombras y herramientas con las que quería herir aún más a su esposo. Hacerle pagar por todo lo que la había hecho pasar. Por eso se valía del odio de su hijo. _Demasiado impulsivo_ se decía a sí misma Hera, _y por ello fácil de manejar. Y aunque me falle, nadie creerá en sus palabras. Se ha ganado una fama bastante negra aquí en el Olimpo. Lo siento, hijo mío, pero solo eres una pieza más en nuestro juego._

Y Ares, movido por su odio, se encaminó a la tierra. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que bajaba y no tenía intenciones de matar ni de sembrar el caos en el mundo. Llevaba su espada, de oro, plata y acero, pues sin ella se sentía completamente indefenso. Su mente de guerrero le decía que nunca podía estar con la guardia baja, pues había mil y un peligros acechándolo. Incluso mientras dormía tenía su espada a mano. El escudo no lo llevaba consigo, pues sería mucho más difícil de esconder que una sencilla espada. Y si quería presentarse en Eleusis sin llamar la atención ni asustar a su "hermana", tenía que dar una impresión más decente o, al menos, menos agresiva. Y eso iba a ser lo más difícil de todo. Mientras se acercaba al santuario, iba pensando e imaginando en su mente lo que debía decir. Se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, pero por desgracia la improvisación y la rudeza no eran muy aconsejables. Maldecía en voz baja cada vez que aquello volvía a su mente, como un recordatorio. Lo suyo era la guerra, segar vidas humanas, no coquetear con una diosecilla del montón.

Con cuidado de no sospechar dudas, y mucho menos ser detectado por Deméter, con su mirada iba analizando el lugar en el que se encontraba, como si de un campo de batalla se tratara. Cada movimiento de los pájaros, de los animalillos o de cualquier tipo de vida era captado por sus ojos, atentos al mínimo movimiento que pudiera ser peligroso para su persona. Según lo que le habían explicado, el santuario estaba conformado por una zona de edificios, los templos y las dependencias de los sacerdotes humanos, y alejado de todo aquello, los campos vírgenes dedicados a las diosas, donde seguramente encontraría a Perséfone. Creía que aquellos campos no serían de gran extensión, y que en poco tiempo los habría recorrido. Cuando vio los árboles, altos e imponentes, ante su persona, se dio cuenta de su error. Tardaría más de un día en recorrerlos, además de que sus posibilidades de encontrar a su hermanastra eran mínimas, a no ser que el destino estuviera de su parte. Lo único que había podido sonsacar de los rumores que había por el Olimpo era que se solían reunir en una zona abierta del bosque, donde se alzaba un hermoso árbol y a sus pies se localizaba un estanque. Pedía a las hermanas del destino que no se les hubiera ocurrido cambiar de lugar.

Se adentró en el bosque, cortando las ramas que le impedían avanzar hacia su objetivo. Un arañazo surcó su mejilla, produciéndole una mueca de desagrado más que de dolor. Había recibido heridas infinitamente más profundas y dolorosas que esa pequeñez. Siguió en su empeño por abrirse paso. La luz del sol no llegaba al suelo, por lo que se encontraba en un mundo sumido en la penumbra, y al menos la temperatura era más que agradable. Por fin, después de una caminata que le parecía eterna, el camino que había tomado desembocaba en una zona abierta, sin árboles, sino simplemente con flores, un manto de hierba y, lo más importante de todo, un estanque de aguas cristalinas. Parecía que había llegado al lugar indicado, después de tanta caminata. _Por este motivo tendrían que talar los bosques. Son incómodos para caminar, molestos y dificultan la visión. No sé qué tienen estos lugares de encantadores. Yo los quemaría todos. _

Con precaución, como si estuviera al acecho de una presa, se fue acercando al estanque. Cuando salió de la espesa capa de árboles, tuvo que parpadear y entrecerrar los ojos, pues estos tuvieron que sufrir un cambio de luminosidad muy brusco. A pesar de su corazón duro e insensible, no pudo evitar maravillarse ligeramente por la belleza del lugar. Había destruido todo tipo de espacios, pero aquel paraje era diferente del resto, se notaba que el poder de las dos diosas estaba presente. Sus músculos seguían en constante tensión, preparados para cualquier emboscada, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del estanque. Entonces, la vio. Sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, se encontraba la joven diosa, su hermanastra. De forma distraída acariciaba una flor que tenía en una de sus manos, y sin querer Ares no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, pues la había encontrado en una posición muy parecida. Una oleada de rabia inundó su cuerpo al recordar a su madre. Solo esperaba que Perséfone fuera distinta.

De repente, la diosa se giró en redondo, clavando sus ojos verdes en el extraño que se acercaba hacia ella. Durante unos segundos, parecían que brillaban de felicidad, como si esperaran a alguien, pero aquella ilusión desapareció rapidísimamente, y siendo sustituida por una mirada de duda, pues no conocía a Ares, a su hermanastro. Pero lo más curioso de todo, algo que hizo reconsiderar a Ares el prejuicio que tenía de Perséfone, era que no mostraba miedo alguno. Al contrario, tenía curiosidad, simple y llana curiosidad, incluso su mirada tenía cierto matiz de desafío. Él era un extraño en su territorio, y ella era la reina de aquel lugar, en ausencia de su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír, no porque la cayera simpática por ese gesto, sino por lo imprudente que era. De no ser por las órdenes de su madre, ahora su garganta estaría cercenada, y su sangre mancharía el blanco puro de su vestido. Sí, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte.

- Espero no molestar –empezó a decir Ares, intentando relajar la tensión aparente que había entre ellos –pero no he podido evitar acercarme a este estanque tan hermoso. Y veo que no soy el único que ha sido atraído por su belleza…

- ¿Quién eres? –la pregunta no sonó imperativa, como una orden, sino por curiosidad. No quería ser grosera, pero tenía la necesidad de saber con quién estaba hablando -. Me resultas muy familiar, aunque nunca haya hablado contigo, que yo sepa –dejó la flor en el suelo, y con un movimiento grácil se levantó, para tener una mejor perspectiva. Se acercó un poco a Ares, para tener una mejor perspectiva de su acompañante, mientras esgrimía una sonrisa misteriosa -.

- Soy Ares, tu… -supo frenar a tiempo. Todos los dioses sabían de la paternidad de Perséfone, menos ella misma. Era difícil imaginar que a ningún dios se le hubiera escapado ese pequeño detalle, pero teniendo en cuenta que tanto Perséfone como Deméter frecuentaban el Olimpo en muy pocas ocasiones, es normal que ese secreto estuviera bien guardado -. Tu compatriota divino, el dios de la guerra. Venía simplemente para saludarte, y conocerte. Ahora que Hades frecuenta tu compañía, te has vuelto famosa en el Olimpo, ¿lo sabías?

- No, no lo sabía –Perséfone estaba algo desconcertada. Si las historias de su madre eran ciertas, Ares era un dios cruel, sin escrúpulo alguno para eliminar a cualquiera que se encontrara por su camino. Junto a los espartanos, los mortales que le veneraban más que al resto de los dioses y que seguían su ejemplo, sembraron el terror sobre las tierras griegas. Ella siempre pensaba que sería un dios con el que no podría entablar una conversación coherente. Pero a ella no le parecía un dios malo, quizá incomprendido, pero nada más -. Bueno, pues si has venido a conocerme, como dices, siéntate conmigo. Este lugar es muy hermoso, la temperatura es agradable y podremos charlar sin interrupciones –acto seguido se sentó, y dio unos golpecitos a su lado, indicando a Ares que podía sentarse a su lado -.

- Por supuesto –Ares se sentó, controlando su odio. No le gustaba nada que le dieran órdenes, y tenía el impulso de sacar su espada y amenazarla. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tendría que morderse el labio y resignarse, como un perrito faldero, a las órdenes de Hera. _Malditos sean todos los del Olimpo._

- No pareces tan terrible como me ha contado mi madre –empezó a decir la diosa –porque siempre me ha dicho que eres un dios despiadado, que solo se dedica a matar. Pero ahora estás sentado a mi lado, charlando, y… no tienes el aspecto de un asesino.

- ¿De veras? –la pregunta de Ares estaba entonada con un ligero tono burlón. Ahora mismo podría sacar la espada, y con una cinta sencilla y directa, apuntar el filo de su arma al cuello, al pecho, o a cualquier zona cuya estocada fuera mortal. Así vería cuan peligroso era en realidad. ¿Y ella qué podía saber sobre alguien a quien acaba de conocer? No solo era estúpida, sino también confiada -. Es curioso que lo digas, creo que eres la única que me ha dicho eso a la cara.

- Bueno, lo mismo deben de decir de mi amistad con Hades, ¿no? –y sonrió -. Yo siempre me digo que primero hay que conocer a alguien y luego juzgarlo.

- Tú misma. Pero esa filosofía de la vida no te servirá en la vida real. Hay que desconfiar de todos los que te rodean, incluyendo a las personas más cercanas y queridas. Solo así podrás sobrevivir en el mundo –de los dioses, pero no terminó la frase. Ya se daría cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras -.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – y se acercó un poco, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Ares -.

- Sí, por experiencia –Ares evitó su mirada después de contestar. No podía entenderlo, pero se sentía incómodo cuando su hermanastra lo miraba de esa manera. Nadie había sido capaz de provocar eso en el temible dios de la guerra. Ahora podía entender a Hades. Ella debía de ser la única que lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, no como el sombrío dios de los muertos, sino como un compañero más, un amigo. Y Ares, en su larga vida, no había tenido ninguno entre sus compañeros inmortales -.

- Bueno, te diría que podrías cambiar tu actitud con respecto a los demás, pero es traicionarse a uno mismo. Ya encontrarás a gente que te acepte por ser tú mismo. Al menos tú conoces el mundo, no como yo –aquellas últimas palabras las dijo con tristeza, pues ella había permanecido en Eleusis desde su nacimiento, y las pocas escapadas al Olimpo eran tan escasas y breves que no contaban para nada -.

- Si quieres, algún día puedes pasarte por Esparta, mi hogar. Allí paso casi todo el tiempo, pues tampoco me agrada mucho el Olimpo. Demasiados dioses, demasiadas peleas… y demasiado egocentrismo –aquello lo dijo en voz baja -.

- ¿Y Esparta es un lugar bonito? –el rostro de Perséfone se iluminó por la ilusión, pues deseaba conocer nuevos lugares -. ¿Hay campos? ¿Hay templos?

- Digamos que es hermoso a su manera. Los mejores guerreros humanos nacen y se entrenan allí. Es la sociedad más perfecta y disciplinada que he visto en mi vida, y créeme, he visto muchas a lo largo de los siglos.

- Suena muy interesante. Tendré que ir allí. Aceptaré tu invitación. Supongo que al ser el dios de la guerra siempre tienes a mano tu espada, ¿no? –y señaló el bulto, muy disimulado, del arma -, menos mal que no se nota mucho, porque en este santuario están prohibidas las armas, incluso para los dioses.

- Qué estúpido. ¿Y si atacan este lugar? Los humanos de aquí no son tan fuertes como para poder luchar sin espadas. Son muy débiles, sin reflejos, sin entrenamiento… no durarían ni seis segundos en batalla.

- ¿Y para qué entrenarnos? Es territorio sagrado, por lo que nadie osará derramar sangre en este lugar. No todo son batallas, aunque eso dudo que lo entiendas –y empezó a reírse. Debido a la expresión tan fiera del rostro de su interlocutor, cesó la risa, mientras tosía un poco, nerviosa -. No quería burlarme de ti, pero es como si quisieran enseñarme la importancia de la guerra. Yo no lo entendería, ni aunque me esforzara. Digamos que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista.

- Es posible… -en el fondo, pensaba que la diosa estaba equivocada. Solo había un punto de vista, y era el suyo. Los demás estaban equivocados. Las guerras eran algo natural en los seres vivos. Se podía ver en la naturaleza, entre los humanos… y entre los dioses. Todos le juzgaban, pero estaban de acuerdo con él aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, y cuando se desataba una guerra nadie le ponía límites. Y aunque lo hicieran, no les haría caso. En lo que sí se equivocaba era en Perséfone. Era inocente, pacífica, amable, bella, tranquila, inteligente… más o menos todo lo contrario a él. La odiaba por ser su hermanastra, pero su odio había caído un poco tras su breve conversación. Ahora entendía por qué Hades se sentía atraído por ella -.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya –e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Perséfone, rápidamente, alzó su brazo para detenerlo. En un acto reflejo, Ares llevó su mano a la espada, para defenderse del ataque, pero luego recordó que la diosa estaba totalmente desarmada, y que no tenía intención de hacerla daño. Se sentía extraño, porque hace unos minutos no se habría cortado ni un poco para amenazarla con la espada. Estaba un tanto confuso. Un guerrero era entrenado físicamente, pero no se preparaba para afrontar sus propios sentimientos -. ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Ya tienes que irte? Hades aún tardará en llegar, y si te quedas podremos estar los tres hablando tranquilamente. Tenéis algunas cosas en común, más de las que imagináis.

- No es buena idea –dijo Ares con voz seca y autoritaria –porque desde siempre no nos hemos entendido. Y las cosas no van a cambiar porque estés tú –es más, van a empeorar, se dijo para sí -. Y tengo asuntos que resolver, además de estar solo con mis pensamientos.

La mano de Perséfone perdió fuerza, dejando a Ares la posibilidad de levantarse sin tener que hacerla daño. Estiró las piernas y brazos, mientras la diosa lo seguía observando, todavía con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos. Ares se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose un poco y agitando sus cabellos castaños. Se sentía un tanto incómodo por la intensa mirada de la diosa. Ajustándose la espada al cinto, se giró para encararse con Perséfone.

- Espero que no te aburras hasta la llegada de Hades.

- Siempre tengo algo que hacer aquí. Puedo bañarme, dar un paseo por ahí… sé mantenerme ocupada –y sonrió-. Solo espero que pases de nuevo a visitarme algún día. Ha merecido la pena conocerte.

- No prometo nada.

- Seguro que volverás.

Y como si diera fin a la conversación, atrajo de nuevo hacia ella la flor que había dejado a un lado y la plantó en el suelo. Acto seguido, empleando sus poderes, consiguió que la flor cortada echara raíces en el suelo, además de que creciera una hermosa planta, de ramas enroscadas y llenas de hojas de un color verde lleno de vitalidad. Pero esa acción no pudo verla Ares, que ya estaba de espaldas a la diosa, y a una cierta distancia. Quería estar solo, y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Las cosas se habían torcido de una forma que jamás hubiera podido adivinar, y apretaba los dientes con rabia. Maldecía a su madre, maldecía a Zeus, maldecía a Deméter, maldecía a Hades… y también a Perséfone. Por haber sido tan amable con él.

Mientras, en el Olimpo, Hera lo observaba todo muy divertida a través de un espejo mágico que le servía como ventana al mundo de los mortales. Las cosas habían salido como ella había planeado, incluso mejor de lo que pensaba.

_Ares, has sido un buen hijo y has cumplido con los deseos de tu madre. Solo espero que no te hagas ilusiones… porque cuando consiga mi objetivo, no te haré partícipe de él. Eres mi hijo, pero el poder corrompe hasta los lazos familiares más profundos. _


	8. El fin justifica los medios

Desde aquel primer encuentro con Ares, la vida de la diosa se había desarrollado con perfecta tranquilidad. Todos los días, con puntualidad y responsabilidad, acudía Hades a su encuentro bajo aquel árbol que se había transformado en el símbolo de su amistad. Zeus veía con buenos ojos aquella relación cada vez más fuerte y estable, y no podía evitar pensar que dentro de poco Hades pediría la mano de Perséfone en matrimonio. Como padre no le gustaba la idea, pero la trataba tan bien y su hija era tan feliz, que no podía negarse. Pero en esos asuntos, el peso recaía mayoritariamente en Deméter, no en el señor del Olimpo, y ahí es donde comenzaban los problemas. La madre de la joven divinidad se había comprometido a preservar su virginidad, lo que significaba que una petición de matrimonio sería rechazado antes incluso de que finalizara la petición normal. Y si eso ocurría, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles: Hades enfadado era uno de los problemas más desagradables y peligrosos a los que podía enfrentarse, y la Tierra sería la más perjudicada. Y cono daño colateral, Atenea se vería seriamente perjudicada también, pues si la Tierra estaba en peligro, acudiría en su ayuda. Con lo tranquilo que estaba todo… aquella paz sería destruida por los influjos del amor. Vaya arma más terrible ese sentimiento, quizá hubiera sido mejor que jamás los dioses de las generaciones anteriores no lo hubieran creado. Todo sería más fácil, a la par que menos emocionante, todo había que decirlo.

Y hasta el amor había penetrado en el duro corazón del dios de la guerra. Como Hades, Ares estaba cada vez más embelesado con la presencia de la diosa, pues no huía ante su llegada, sino que lo animaba a sentarse; no lo miraba con desaprobación, sino que sentía una gran curiosidad y atracción por sus relatos de batallas, que endulzaba un poco para los oídos de la diosa; y ante todo, dejaba a un lado la fama del dios, por lo que estaba libre de prejuicios y lo veía como una persona un tanto hosca y bruta, pero en el fondo puro de corazón. Ares no creía que eso fuera cierto, acostumbrado a que le dijeran todo lo contrario, pero no le desagradaba. A pesar de ser su hermanastra, lo trataba mejor que su madre. Además, se compadecía de ella, por los planes tan perversos que su madre tenía reservados para ella, y una vocecita en su interior le animaba a boicotearlos a toda costa.

No acudía todos los días a visitar a Perséfone, para no despertar rumores y sospechas por parte de los demás dioses, pero al menos una vez a la semana sí acudía allí. Y tenía mucho cuidado con acudir antes o después de la llegada de Hades. Si algún día le descubría allí, las palabras no tendrían efecto sobre él. Desde que se conocen, hace ya muchos siglos, no podían ni aguantarse una simple mirada. Se odiaban profundamente. Y a ese odio primordial ahora se unía un elemento muy peligroso: el amor. Ares se negaba a sí mismo que sintiera eso (ni siquiera aceptaba los sentimientos que tenía por Afrodita), pero cada vez que pensaba que Perséfone también estaba con Hades, le hervía la sangre, apretaba los puños, y sus dientes chirriaban. Por suerte, o un capricho del destino, Hera no se había percatado del problema… aún. Si lo supiera, sus planes se simplificarían considerablemente.

Estaba reunido con Perséfone en una calurosa tarde de primavera. Ya había pasado un año desde que se conocieron, y aunque para los seres inmortales un año no era nada, lo importante era que había sido el año más entretenido de su inmortalidad. No temía el aburrimiento ni la monotonía al lado de la diosa. Y podía asegurar que Hades sentía lo mismo. El sol estaba todavía alto en el cielo, y los campos emitían un suave olor de todo tipo de flores. Los prados estaban cubiertos por una prominente y tupida alfombra de hierba, y hacia donde uno mirara, veía la naturaleza en su estado más hermoso. Y cuando te encontrabas al lado de la diosa de la primavera, la belleza se multiplicaba hasta el infinito. A su lado, las plantas crecían muchísimo más deprisa, y alcanzaban alturas inimaginables. El árbol que servía de punto de reunión estaba más tupido que nunca, y empezaba a plagarse de flores blancas y llenas de fragancia. Hasta que no conoció a Perséfone, Ares no se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas. Y las seguía considerando banales e innecesarias.

Al principio creía que no tendría temas de conversación con su hermanastra, pero descubrió que la interesaba mucho saber historias del Olimpo, de sus moradores y de aquellos territorios que no conocía, puesto que no había salido de Eleusis. Y él se las contaba encantado. Nada más terminar una historia, pues no la gustaba interrumpir el relato, realizaba una cascada de preguntas, a cada cual más complicada. Se notaba que la pobre diosa no salía de allí, y estaba entusiasmada por conocer cosas. Estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro y cristal, condenada a no poder ver más allá de los bosques sagrados del santuario de Eleusis. Una verdadera lástima. Y aquella tarde, la conversación fue más amplia que de costumbre.

Había estado, por causas de su rango como dios, muy ocupado durante dos semanas seguidas, lo que le había imposibilitado reunirse con su hermanastra en aquel paraje. Por eso, cuando había podido acudir en su compañía, la diosa sonreía sinceramente por volver a verlo. Incluso le había comunicado que lo echaba de menos. Y por ello, sin darse cuenta, había agotado el tiempo límite con Perséfone. Era el turno de Hades, pero no se había dado cuenta. Y cuando se percató de ello, era demasiado tarde. Estaba sentado al lado de la diosa, con una sonrisa en el rostro y levantado ante ella, mientras que con su espada estaba recreando una de las muchas historias de Ares peleando con los espartanos, aquellos mortales que le veneraban como a ningún otro dios. Es posible que desde lejos pareciera que el dios estaba amenazándola, o que los celos empezaron a hacer su efecto en el interior de Hades. Era la primera vez que Hades sufría algo parecido, y por la novedad, no sabía cómo contenerse. Por ello, los desató de forma incontrolada. Alzó su cosmos, amenazante, provocando que la naturaleza del lugar, pese a estar Perséfone allí también, empezó a marchitarse considerablemente. Tanto Ares como Perséfone se dieron cuenta de ello, y se giraron en redondo buscando la causa de aquel fenómeno. Ares ya lo temía, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Suplicaba a las Moiras porque no fuera lo que estaba temiendo.

Hades se encaminaba con los ojos llameantes, llenos de rabia. A poco más, invocaría su armadura para entablar combate con Ares, con su enemigo. Pero no actuaba así movido exclusivamente por los celos, sino también por un instinto de protección hacia Perséfone. Ares estaba de pie ante ella, blandiendo su famosa espada de bronce, aquella que estaba tan manchada por crímenes y sangre. Un historial no muy alentador. Perséfone se acercó a Hades, reflejando en su rostro preocupación por la manera en la que estaba actuando Hades. Nunca lo había visto así. Creía que acercándose a él y calmándole, todo se arreglaría. No entendía por qué Ares no quería que estuviesen los tres juntos, e incluso la había obligado a prometer por la Estigia que no le contaría sus encuentros. Ella lo juró, pero no entendía la importancia de la promesa. No veía que pudiera ocurrir nada extraño… hasta que había visto la reacción de Hades. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

- Hades, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte –empezó a decir Perséfone, son voz un tanto temblorosa por la temible figura de Hades –no es lo que parece…

- ¿Y qué debe parecer? –dijo Hades, con voz autoritaria, mirando directamente a Ares. Sabía que Perséfone no tenía la culpa; la única persona que sobraba era Ares. Nadie más –Has caído muy bajo Ares, amenazando con tu espada broncínea a una diosa. Es vergonzoso.

- Y lo dice aquel que se mantiene encerrado en el subsuelo –le espetó Ares -. Debe ser que no te has mirado en el espejo. Tratar con almas y muertos te ha hecho perder la noción de las cosas, Hades –daba la sensación de que había escupido su nombre, como si su sola mención le causara arcadas -.

- Al menos yo tengo mejor fama en el Olimpo. Tu sed de sangre también te traiciona, Ares. Es mejor que te marches, y no vuelvas más. No mancilles este lugar sagrado donde no ha sido derramada sangre alguna.

- Creo que tú estás provocando más destrozos que yo –y señaló la naturaleza medio muerta que los rodeaba -. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando Perséfone en este momento…

- Hades, al ver lo que estaba causando en la naturaleza que tanto amaba Perséfone, se giró en redondo para observar a la diosa. Y lo que vio estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón. Perséfone estaba de rodillas, mientras tocaba con sus manos una planta mustia, doblada sobre sí misma, expirando sus últimos segundos de vida. Hades había concentrado tal cantidad de su cosmos en la zona, que la pobre diosa no podía hacer nada para impedir aquel desastre. Su rostro reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, y a poco más no salían lágrimas de sus ojos. En aquel preciso momento, Hades se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Ares había ganado la batalla sin necesidad de hacer nada. Él lo había hecho todo. Su garganta estaba paralizada, pues no sabía qué decir en esa situación, tan delicada e incómoda. Ares lo miraba burlescamente, con una sonrisa llena de crueldad y de victoria. Con un ademán de su mano, invitó a su contrario a que intentara explicarse.

Hades se acercaba poco a poco hacia la diosa, con la cabeza un poco agachada y en cuyos ojos se reflejaba el más intenso arrepentimiento. Su cosmos poco a poco se hizo menos presente, por lo que la naturaleza se iba recuperando gracias a la energía que empleaba Perséfone para ponerla de nuevo en pie. Seguía agachada, concentrada en su trabajo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estuviera en compañía de dos dioses. Hades acercó su mano hacia el hombro de la diosa, posándolo allí, mientras la decía estas palabras:

- Perséfone, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención hacer esto.

La disculpa de Hades era totalmente sincera, y esperaba que sus palabras llegaran al corazón de Perséfone. Si había conseguido ver en él algo más que una persona misteriosa y oscura, seguro que entendería el arrepentimiento en sus palabras. Perséfone tardó unos minutos en responder, como si estuviera sumida en un trance, o meditara profundamente sus palabras, indagando en ellas para encontrar la disculpa. Con lentitud, movió la mano de Hades que estaba posada en su hombro, y se levantó, todavía de perfil ante los dioses. Se giró para estar frente a frente. En su rostro no había enfado hacia Hades, ni tampoco ira en sus ojos... sino tristeza. Abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No sabía qué decir. Sabía perfectamente que Hades no lo había hecho a propósito, pues respetaba aquellos parajes hasta límites insospechados. Lo único que la mantenía confundida era aquella reacción tan brusca, teniendo a Ares enfrente de él. Empezó a dudar de la imagen que se había forjado de Ares, pues pocos podían causar aquel descontrol en el dios del Inframundo, tan taimado y dueño de sus emociones. Hades pudo leer las dudas en sus ojos, y la acción que hizo a continuación casi ni podía creérsela él mismo.

Se acercó a ella, rompiendo la barrera que había entre ellos. Y la abrazó. Rodeó sus caderas con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostenía la cabeza de la joven diosa. Agachó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, a la vez que aspiraba el aroma floral de sus cabellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para así sentir mejor el cuerpo de la diosa. Lo tenía tan cerca, estaba en sus manos… sus deseos más profundos se hicieron realidad de una forma diferente a como se lo había imaginado. Perséfone mantenía el cuerpo relajado, y correspondió al abrazo de Hades, que ella entendió como un refuerzo a su disculpa verbal. Sus manos fueron directamente a su cuello, enredándose en sus oscuros cabellos, cerrando también los ojos para evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Aquellas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría, de la alegría por ver cumplidos también sus deseos. Hasta ese momento, tenía serias dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hades, pero aquel abrazo los confirmaba todos: estaba enamorada de aquel dios. La tildarían de loca, pero ella estaba enamorada del dios de los muertos. Lo tenía claro.

Ares observaba la escena, entre asqueado por ese arrebato de amor, y celoso, porque pensaba que él también podría haber sido el que ocupara el abrazo de Perséfone. Los celos se imponían a la repugnancia. Y tampoco reconocía a Hades, aquel que tenía un corazón tan impenetrable como el suyo. Bueno, ya las altas murallas que rodeaban su corazón habían caído como simples hojas de papiro, mientras Perséfone se acercaba a él y le daba el calor y el amor que nadie hasta ese momento le había brindado. Había sido la única que había traspasado esas defensas, pues había tenido la valentía de encararse ante la máscara de frialdad del dios, para sonsacarle su lado más amable y cálido. Si lo contaba en el Olimpo, pocos le creerían, por no decir que nadie. Ni siquiera su madre.

Como si de repente se acordaran de que no estaban solos, deshicieron el abrazo con rapidez. Perséfone estaba claramente ruborizada, sin saber todavía qué decir, mientras que Hades cambiaba su mirada a una mucho más severa y fría, dirigida lógicamente a Ares. Sospechaba que el dios estuviera allí como una especie de enviado de Hera, un títere que se encontraba bajo su control. Y como había prometido a Zeus, protegería a su hija hasta las últimas consecuencias. Si tenía que enfrentarse con Ares abiertamente, lo haría. La fuerza del amor, poderosa y desconocida en su cuerpo, le aportaría una energía prácticamente inextinguible. Sentía que podía retar y vencer a todos los gigantes y titanes juntos, con la ayuda de su espada y del sentimiento que Perséfone había despertado en su interior.

- Debo pedirte las gracias Ares, porque de no ser por ti, no habría podido sentir esta felicidad que consume mi pecho –Hades le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de triunfo, y parecía que lo observaba por encima del hombro. Los enamorados siempre se consideraban por encima de los demás -. Te estoy muy agradecido, de verdad. Pero hay una cosa que no hace más que darme vueltas por la cabeza… ¿qué te ha atraído hasta aquí? Porque no debe de ser la primera vez que pasas un rato al lado de Perséfone. ¿No vendrás por orden de tu madre, de Hera?

- Nadie me da órdenes. Hago lo que quiero.

- Eso no lo dudo. Pero reconoce que Hera te está utilizando como una pieza más de su juego. Acaba con esto. Renuncia a ayudarla, deja que todos vivamos en paz.

- El amor te ha cambiado, Hades, de una forma sorprendente. ¿Estoy ante el mismo dios que quería todo tipo de males hacia mi persona? Me río en tu cara, Hades. Las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más complicadas, y todo está colocado para el movimiento final. Incluso tú eres una pieza más del juego. Una mera herramienta, como yo. ¿Y dejar que Zeus se salga con la suya? Creo que no. Ya es suficiente. He pasado muchas humillaciones por su culpa. Ya no soporto más.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Ares?

- Que Zeus pague por todo lo que ha hecho. Y ella –señaló a Perséfone –es la llave para cumplir con mis deseos.

- No entiendo nada –Perséfone, al ver y escuchar que hablaban de ella, no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación. Parecía que todo giraba en torno a ella, que no había hecho absolutamente nada -. ¿Por qué tengo que ser la clave de tu venganza personal? ¿Qué te ha hecho Zeus para que le desees tanto mal?

- Perséfone, no tienes ni idea de cómo es Zeus en realidad… -y la dedicó una peligrosa sonrisa, llena de misterio. Tenía unas ganas terribles de contarla la verdad: Zeus es tu detestable padre, y nosotros por desgracia somos medio hermanos. Pero tenía que morderse la lengua. No era el momento oportuno. Cuando estuviera sufriendo, se lo contaría, para rematar la jugada -. Y de los secretos que va escondiendo por el mundo. Pero no soy quien para desvelarlos. Que cada cual cargue con lo suyo y que haga lo conveniente. Creo que se está haciendo tarde, y debo partir. Hay asuntos que debo resolver…

Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, dispuesto a salir de allí para no verlos más. Odiaba a Hades muchísimo más; mientras que Perséfone, aquella que lo había aceptado más allá de su aspecto fiero y tosco, lo rechazaba de esa forma. Prefería a un dios sensiblero que se enmascaraba en un velo de frialdad e indiferencia. Prefería la hipocresía a su naturalidad que tanto atraía a las mujeres. Ella, que había despertado en su interior algo parecido a lo que sentía por Afrodita, tenía que ser una mujer diferente a las demás. Lo pagaría caro. Hace unos minutos, le rondaba por su cabeza la idea de perdonarla, de evitar que toda la ira de su madre recayera sobre ella; ahora, tendría que soportar la ira de los dos.

Hades lo seguía con la mirada, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente del dios. Temía que Ares, en uno de sus famosos e impulsivos movimientos, hiciera algo que pudiera poner en peligro a Perséfone. Tenía que hablar con su hermano Zeus cuanto antes, informarle de aquel percance y también, ya de paso, transmitirle sus sospechas. Que Ares se presentara ante Perséfone, que intentara ser su amigo, que fuera tan amable… era muy extraño. Jamás había tratado a alguien de esa forma. Y si uno empezaba a atar cabos, pensaría que detrás de aquella actitud se encontraba la mano de Hera, una diosa de lo más peligrosa.

- Perséfone, debo marcharme.

- ¿Tú también? Hades, por favor, no te vayas –y tomó su mano, en un vano intento por hacer cambiar al dios de opinión -.

- Debo irme. Lo que acaba de ocurrir va a desencadenar acciones que nos van a perjudicar a todos. Y cambiarán nuestras vidas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Me estás empezando a asustar. Y detesto que me escondas cosas tan importantes. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –Perséfone clavó sus verdosos ojos en los azulados de Hades, recriminándole no la partida, sino el secretismo de los acontecimientos. Cada vez se abrían más interrogantes ante la diosa, y odiaba que Hades supiera la respuesta a todas las preguntas y no la desvelara la verdad. Empezaba a creer que no confiaba en ella -.

- Claro que confío en ti Perséfone. Me ofende que creas eso –y la diosa se ruborizó levemente por su estupidez -, pero todavía no estás preparada para saber. Cuando todo termine, te prometo que hablaremos con calma de todo este asunto. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Me lo contarás todo aquí, en este sitio, donde nos conocimos?

- Sí.

Separaron sus manos. Hades en verdad se resistía a dejarla sola, pero Eleusis era el lugar más seguro para ella. Al lado de su madre. Deméter sería todo lo cabezota y testaruda que quisiera, pero también era muy poderosa. Incluso Ares sabía que enfrentarse a ella no era buena idea. Y si hasta el dios de la guerra tenía sus dudas al entablar un combate con ella, sería la mejor protección. Sabía que si Perséfone insistía más en que se quedara, su voluntad se vería totalmente destruida. Una vocecita en su interior le decía: _quédate con ella, sigue por una vez tu corazón y deja a un lado los deberes. _Encantado lo haría, pero no tenía más remedio. Se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo ante la misma Perséfone. Ella, en un intento de nuevo vano para retenerlo a su lado, se acercó hacia el dios, para tomar otra vez su mano y evitar que se marchara. Esta vez no dio resultado. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dejar un margen de actuación para ella. Si supiera todo lo que se estaba maquinando en su contra; si llegara a conocer la enemiga consagrada que tenía por el simple hecho de haber nacido; si supiera todos los peligros que la acechaban, estaría preocupada por ella misma. Pero sentía el corazón comprimido y aprisionado por la angustia, nacida de su preocupación por Hades. Es posible que, aun sabiendo todo, se preocupara antes por él que por ella misma.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste, desvalida. Aquello era una locura. Daba vanas esperanzas a Hades, pues su madre se negaría en redondo a aquella relación. Mantenía su amistad con Hades en secreto, ¿cómo iba a atreverse a contarla que estaba enamorada? Solo lo haría si quería no volver a ver al dios de nuevo, y era lo último que deseaba. En ese momento, odiaba a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. Apretaba los puños con rabia. ¿Acaso era su deseo permanecer virgen y encerrada en aquel sacro lugar? ¿La había pedido permiso? No. se tomaba el papel de madre demasiado en serio. Ya era adulta, una diosa con todas las letras, deberes, obligaciones y privilegios. No necesitaba sus cuidados sobreprotectores, ni tampoco su vigilancia. Recordaba que hasta se alarmó por ir simplemente a aquel claro, un poco alejado del santuario de las diosas. Cuando al principio su madre la prohibió ir allí, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Menos mal que al final su madre entró en razón, y se lo permitió. Pero… ya no era nadie para prohibirla nada. Solo su madre, no su guardián.

Ares llegó más que airado a los aposentos de Hera, y la narró todo lo que había pasado. Ella escuchaba atentamente, mientras analizaba los gestos de su hijo. Calculaba la posibilidad de que Ares se encaprichara de Perséfone, pero no hasta el grado en el que se encontraba. La favorecía mucho más, pero también estaba preocupada. Un enamorado era un arma de doble filo: si se sentía despechado, era capaz de causar los peores dolores a la persona amada (cosa que la beneficiaba), pero a su vez podría arrepentirse en el último momento, dejando a un lado el dolor y recordando sentimientos mejores. Y eso último la perjudicaba en exceso. No sonreía, sino que permanecía con un rostro carente de expresiones. Incluso cuando terminó de hablar, estuvo varios minutos meditando. Ares la observaba, y pensaba que ese silencio se debía más al cálculo que estaba realizando de su próxima jugada y nada más. Estaba sentada en un trono de fina plata con ornamentos de mármol y piedras preciosas, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, mirando hacia la entrada, situada en el extremo de la estancia.

- Todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba –empezó a decir con voz calmada Hera, rompiendo el silencio -. Ha salido tan bien, que hasta me asusta. Pero las venganzas no las realizan los cobardes –y se levantó, acercándose a su hijo, posando una mano sobre su hombro –muy buen trabajo. Tu madre está más que satisfecha con tu trabajo. Nuestra venganza está cada vez más cerca.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor, madre?

- ¿De qué se trata? –Hera enarcó una ceja. No había previsto que Ares le pidiera algo. Iba a tener su venganza sobre Zeus, su mujeriego padre. Aquel que lo humillaba y despreciaba. ¿Qué más quería? -. Si está en mis manos, te lo concederé –_siempre y cuando me beneficie_ se decía a sí misma -.

- Te pido el honor de ser yo quien termine con la vida de Perséfone. Nadie me deja en ridículo.

- Curiosa petición, hijo mío. Pero la acepto. ¿Quién mejor que tú con tus musculosos y fornidos brazos para empuñar una espada capaz de matar a dioses? Pero eres poco ambicioso. ¿No quieres matar a Zeus también?

- Ese privilegio te corresponde a ti. Yo me encargo de Perséfone. No me interesa ya nada más.

- Eres tan impredecible… pero bueno, no es mal plan. Puedes retirarte.

Ares hizo una reverencia de respeto y se marchó. Estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Hera le hizo una última pregunta, que iba a causarle en lo sucesivo una confusión que nunca antes había vivido. Algo que le causaba, ante la confusión y torrente de sentimientos, una ira que a duras penas podía contener su mente cuerpo.

- ¿Tanto odias a Hades que quieres arrebatarle lo único que ha animado su corazón?

No respondió a la pregunta. Cuando desapareció de allí, con aquella pregunta que lo atormentaría a cada rato, Hera se volvió a sentar. Era el momento de realizar su siguiente jugada. Si todo lo que había previsto se cumplía, su venganza estaría mucho más cerca. Si Ares no se inmiscuía más de lo necesario, su plan estaba a salvo completamente. Se sentía orgullosa, más que orgullosa, porque aunque Zeus sospechara, ya era demasiado tarde. Hasta sentía lástima por él, y en parte no entendía qué había visto en él, ni tampoco lo que le había hecho cambiar. Cuando se conocieron, era tan amable, tan atento, tan cariñoso con ella… hasta que le prometió estar con ella en toda la vasta eternidad. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. No era momento de sentimentalismos, ni de debilidad. Pagaría, todos pagarían. Así es su justicia. No hay recompensa sin sacrificio. El fin justifica los medios.

De nuevo, un dios se encontraba caminando por sus estancias. Era Iris, su mensajera personal. De esbelta figura, con ojos azul claro y piel pálida como una escultura de mármol, caminaba con decisión y elegancia hasta situarse ante la diosa. Se arrodilló ante ella, en señal de respeto y de fidelidad, esperando sus órdenes. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco, que llegaba hasta los tobillos y era tan ligero, tan vaporoso, que daba una falsa sensación de transparencia. Sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba la atención de su figura eran sus cabellos: formados por franjas de colores, recreaban las tonalidades que poseía el arco iris, de ahí su nombre y funciones. Cada franja de color parecía brillar con luz propia, y sus cabellos estaban en un perpetuo movimiento sinuoso, serpentino, como si se movieran por una brisa suave que solo afectaba a su cabellera. No llevaba adorno alguno, pues como mensajera de Hera, solo serían un impedimento e incomodidad para cumplir sus encargos.

- Iris, mi fiel mensajera. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Ve a buscar a Afrodita, y tráemela ante mí. Si se resiste a mi petición, aunque sea la señora del Olimpo, puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión con esto –y la entregó un papiro enrollado -. Solo puede abrirlo ella, si tienes que emplearlo para convencerla. Pero nadie más. Lo quiero en mis manos de nuevo. Ahora, puedes retirarte.

- Lo que ordenéis, mi señora.

Iris, con su conocida celeridad, salió de la sala, dispuesta a cumplir su cometido. De un silbido, apareció ante ella un hermoso carro dorado tirado por dos caballos blancos como la nieve, y crines rubias que brillaban por la luminosidad del lugar. A su paso, dejaban una estela de colores, como la cabellera de la diosa. Podría haber ido con sus alas, escondidas en ese momento porque no eran útiles, porque la parecía un asunto importante, y había que mostrarse con toda la dignidad posible. Aunque cuando llegara ante la presencia de Afrodita se sintiera muy inferior. Era ni más ni menos que la diosa del amor y la belleza.


	9. Una amante despechada

Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia hasta este punto y que me mandan reviews animándome a seguir y aportando los puntos positivos y negativos de mi historia. Creo que todo escritor ve recompensado su trabajo si gusta a los demás, aunque sea a una sola. De nuevo muchas gracias por seguirla y comentarla, ¡os lo agradezco de todo corazón! n.n

El magnífico carro de Iris estaba aproximándose al templo de la belleza y el amor, o lo que es sinónimo, al templo de Afrodita. Alzado en una pequeña isla plagada de un manto de árboles de todo tipo, se encontraba escondido para todo ojo viviente, incluso los divinos. Desde su posición, la diosa mensajera no podía verlo, pero sabía por experiencia que allí se hallaba. Al estar tan poblado de árboles y jardines, era complicado encontrar un buen sitio para dejar durante un rato su medio de transporte, pero como había acudido ya en varias ocasiones, tenía el sitio ideal. En la cara este de aquella colina, un poco escondido desde esas alturas, había un pequeño claro que no estaba a una gran distancia del complejo de la diosa. Además para ella las distancias no eran un impedimento para cumplir su cometido, ocurriera lo que ocurriese, obedecería los deseos de Hera. Ese era su principal cometido.

Con esa idea en mente, dirigió a sus caballos a aquella zona despejada. Estos, veloces y obedientes, con un simple tirón de las riendas obedecieron sin rechistar las órdenes de la diosa. Como dos centellas blancas en el cielo, aquellos poderosos animales eran capaces de recorrer grandes distancias sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. Los caballos de Helios, dios del Sol, eran más fogosos y resistentes que los de Iris, pues su cometido era cruzar la bóveda celeste de un lado a otro día tras día, como su hermana Selene, pero para los encargos que tenía la diosa eran más que eficientes. Empezaron a bajar en altura, hasta que lo que antes se encontraba a una distancia considerable se fue recortando, y los objetos que antes se veían de forma difuminada, empezaban a adoptar unos rasgos definidos y claros. Las hojas de los árboles, las flores, los pájaros que volaban de un lado a otro… incluso las olas del mar que rompían contra las playas de arena fina de la isla.

El lugar en el que se encontraba la residencia principal de Afrodita no era el Olimpo, como cabría esperar de una diosa olímpica de primer orden, sino en la isla de Citerea, situada en las proximidades de Chipre. Según la leyenda de su nacimiento, totalmente verídica, Afrodita nació a partir de unas gotas de semen de Urano, el señor de los cielos, que cayó al mar, cerca de dicha isla. Por ello también se la considera como la señora de la espuma, debido a que nació entre las olas de espuma del mar. Afrodita, por ese motivo principalmente, sentía un cariño especial por ese lugar. Y además no había población humana, por ser de pequeña extensión y ser considerado lugar sagrado, por lo que podía permanecer allí en paz y sin peligro alguno. Tenía un templo en el Olimpo, que compartía con su esposo Hefesto, pero prefería pasar el tiempo en la soledad de su residencia personal. Al menos para tener unos ratos en los que poder estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos.

Como si de una pluma de tratara, con esa delicadeza y ligereza se posó el majestuoso carro de Iris en la superficie de la isla. Una suave brisa, como roce de las ruedas con el suelo, provocó que la hierba cercana se meciera en una delicada caricia, pero no se escuchó sonido alguno. Los caballos, silenciosos y obedientes, habían cumplido con su cometido. Iris bajó con presteza, se dirigió a sus corceles y los acarició con ternura mientras les susurraba al oído palabras de ánimo y de agradecimiento. Acto seguido, los liberó de sus ataduras y les permitió que cabalgaran a gusto por el lugar. Después de todo, tenían derecho a trotar a sus anchas por allí, a modo de recompensa. Con relinchos de agradecimiento y de alegría, se internaron en el intrincado paraje natural de la isla, desapareciendo a los ojos de la diosa. Sabía perfectamente que, a un solo silbido de sus labios, acudirían a su lado, y podría remprender el regreso al Olimpo. Después de cumplir con su cometido.

Con pasos veloces, ágiles, se internó en el bosque, justo en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado sus corceles. Con decisión, y siempre con la vista hacia delante, se dirigía a la residencia de Afrodita. Mientras caminaba, repasaba lo que tenía que decirla, lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca había sentido curiosidad por los encargos que Hera la mandaba, pues como buena mensajera la curiosidad no podía existir. Es cierto que estaba en una posición privilegiada, porque si quisiera podría enterarse de todas las tramas o conspiraciones en el Olimpo, pero se abstenía de saberlas. No la interesaban en lo más mínimo. Ella vivía feliz así. Además, solo quería estar en paz con todos y con todo, por lo que no quería entrar de forma colateral a un asunto de gran nivel. Llevaba el papiro enrollado que le había entregado Hera, y no tuvo ni siquiera la mínima tentación de desplegarlo y leer lo que había en él escrito. Seguramente habría unas simples frases, cargadas de sentido para Afrodita, pero no para ella. Entonces, ¿para qué romper la confianza que depositaba en ella? Era una decisión estúpida.

Los árboles empezaron a adquirir un tamaño infinitamente mayor a medida que se acercaba al templo. Como una especie de barrera natural impuesta por la propia moradora del lugar, había hecho que los árboles tuvieran una altura desorbitada, para tapar al templo de aquellos ojos que pudieran ver desde lo alto. Por fin, después de una larga caminata, llegó a la entrada principal, que aunque ya la tenía muy vista, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Una imponente entrada de unos cuatro metros de altura, hecha enteramente con mármol traído de tierras lejanas (pues en la isla de Chipre no se encuentra dicho material). Una fila de seis columnas de estilo dórico daban la bienvenida al visitante, orgullosamente erguidas. Aquellas columnas se apoyaban en una escalinata de reluciente mármol, pulido de tal forma que se podía ver tu propio reflejo en la superficie; sujetaban, a su vez, un arquitrabe donde se encontraban una serie de altorrelieves en los que se representaban escenas de la vida de la diosa, o de su propia elección y en el tímpano, espacio que dominaba claramente el pórtico principal de su templo, la representación de su nacimiento, como recordatorio de por qué aquella maravilla arquitectónica se encontraba en ese lugar y no en otro.

Sin aminorar apenas la marcha, solo lo justo para admirar tanta belleza, entró en el templo. Tras cruzar aquella entrada, se encontraba en otro bosque, en este caso pétreo, pues a ambos lados se alzaban con la misma majestuosidad que en la fachada filas y filas de columnas dóricas. Una auténtica selva pétrea. Todo iluminado con antorchas, aportando un toque de misterio y de belleza que no podía describirse con palabras. Finalmente llegó a la sala principal, un espacio de dimensiones gigantescas donde la diosa realizaba su vida tranquila en aquel apartado lugar. A un lado y a otro, muebles de toda índole, tallados en maderas de calidad superior, objetos de oro, plata, marfil y todas las riquezas que un humano jamás llegaría a amasar. A Afrodita la gustaba vivir rodeada de ese tipo de cosas. Hermosas telas de seda, de una suavidad insuperable, colgaban de un lado a otro, y en medio de aquel mar de lujo, una pila de cojines, mullidos y suaves, donde descansaba la figura de la diosa.

Ataviada con un ligerísimo vestido de seda que dejaba entrever sus atributos femeninos y su atractiva figura. Sus cabellos, de un castaño dorado, resplandecían por la iluminación que corría a cargo de las miles de antorchas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar. Aunque algún punto más de luz debía de existir en aquella sala, porque estaba más iluminada de lo que cabría esperar de unas simples antorchas. Un detalle que a Iris le importaba más bien poco. Ella estaba solo para una cosa. Se acercó a la diosa, a paso lento, y cuando se encontraba a una distancia de respeto, hincó una de sus rodillas, a modo de saludo reverencial. Afrodita, que la observaba con sus dos ojos color miel, sonreía divertida. Siempre que Iris la visitaba, era porque algún dios quería vengarse de alguien mediante el potente influjo de sus poderes. Una razón para divertirse y salir de la monotonía de su residencia y vida matrimonial.

Iris no esperó a que la diosa contestara, sino que se levantó y, con voz firme, pidió a Afrodita que se presentara en los aposentos privados de Hera, pues la señora del Olimpo la reclamaba. Afrodita parecía no hacerla caso alguno, pues se dedicaba a girar entre sus cojines, mientras tomaba mechones de su cabello y los enredaba entre sus finos dedos. Iris había aprendido a ser paciente, y esperó el momento en que la diosa contestara; momento que tendría que llegar si conocía a su interlocutora, porque seguramente sentiría no menos que curiosidad por el extraño mensaje. Después de unos minutos de silencio un tanto incómodo, la diosa se recostó y clavó sus ojos de miel en los de Iris, como si con ello ahondara en la mensajera. Ella, por el contrario, se mantuvo impasible.

- ¿Por qué Hera pide mi presencia en sus aposentos privados? Es posible que sea algo de extrema importancia, o urgencia, pero… estoy muy a gusto aquí. Acabo de llegar hace unos escasos días, y no tenía intención de salir de este palacio. De mi residencia –lo dijo con un aire distraído, como si no la interesara en absoluto los motivos que impulsaran a Hera a mandar a su mensajera. Incluso movió su mano con aire despectivo, como si indicara a Iris que podía marcharse o, mejor dicho, que _debía _marcharse -. No tengo interés en ir al Olimpo.

- Hera me ha ordenado que, si no consigo convencerte con el mero hecho de que te lo pide la señora del Olimpo, te entregara este papiro –extendió su mano, sosteniendo el papiro enrollado. Afrodita lo miró con renovado interés, pues Hera se había tomado muchas molestias en _persuadirla _para marchar al Olimpo. Su curiosidad iba en aumento. Alargó su brazo para sostener el papiro, mientras lo miraba con un poco de suspicacia -.

- Veamos lo que la orgullosa Hera tiene para mí…

Se sentó en una postura más cómoda, con las piernas entrecruzadas, para poder leer la especie de carta que la mandaba. La desenrolló con lentitud, como si de un documento muy antiguo se tratara. La colocó a la altura de su cabeza, y se la pasó por la cabeza la idea de leerla en voz alta, pero lo desechó casi al instante. Si había tenido el detalle de entregársela enrollada, sin que su mensajera la leyera, era porque quería mantener el secreto de su contenido. Empezó a leerla con interés, y a medida que pasaban las líneas, su rostro empezó a reflejar una ira apenas contenida. Incluso su piel, con una palidez perfecta como si fuera de una escultura de mármol, empezó a adoptar un tono rojizo. Iris seguía en su papel de impasibilidad.

_Querida Afrodita:_

_Supongo que si estás leyendo esto es porque estás pensando en no presentarte ante mi llamada en el Olimpo. Pero creo que estás más que interesada en lo que tengo que contarte. Solo decirte que, después de tu larga ausencia en este sacro lugar, Ares ha cometido algún que otro acto de "infidelidad", si es que se puede llamar así contigo, teniendo en cuenta que no estáis casados, pero vuestro amor es un secreto a voces, y yo que soy su madre, soy la primera en saberlo._

_Perséfone, la joven diosa de la primavera que habita en Eleusis con su madre, ha sido la causante de inflamar en el corazón de Ares la llama de pasión (y de otro dios más que ya te contaré cuando estés conmigo), me atrevería a decir tanto como tú. Y creo que eso es algo que no puedo tolerar. Tenemos un mismo objetivo, ayudémonos mutuamente, y te prometo que el corazón de mi hijo será tuyo _para siempre.

_Atentamente_

_Hera_

Nada más acabar de leer aquel extraño papiro, lo arrugó entre sus manos para ahogar en parte su ira. Parecía escuchar la risa de Hera mientras escribía eso, y también percibía cierta mofa y orden, pues sabía que habiendo puesto eso obligaba literalmente a Afrodita a hacer acto de presencia en sus aposentos. Y algo que odiaba aquella diosa era que la tuvieran atada de pies y manos, como en esa ocasión. Sabía que Hera se traía algo entre manos, y que necesitaba su ayuda. Y esa era la forma de pedírselo, un poco rastrera, pero una manera al fin y al cabo. Pero tampoco podía aparentar impaciencia o ansiedad por lo que había leído. No la daría el gusto. Se recostó de nuevo, con el rostro calmado del principio, pero con los ojos claramente todavía hinchados por la ira.

- Debo meditar estas palabras que me ha escrito Hera. Puedes adelantarte y decir a tu señora que acudiré, pues ella me lo pide, pero no ipso facto. Que me dé al menos una hora para aclarar mis ideas y estar lo más despejada posible. No quiero que me traicionen mis propias emociones. Retírate.

Iris hizo una reverencia, a modo de despedida. Girándose sobre sus propios dedos de los pies, dio la espalda a Afrodita y caminó dirigiéndose a la sala. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Afrodita había dicho que se presentaría ante Hera, y creía en su palabra. No sabía lo que había escrito en el papiro, pero para causar esa reacción en la diosa de la belleza y el amor tenía que ser de importancia vital para ella. Pero eso la daba igual. Su trabajo había terminado, y esperaría a la llegada del siguiente. Su vida eterna consistía en eso, y no la disgustaba lo más mínimo. Así era feliz. Se ahorraba muchos problemas relacionados con los sentimientos o las relaciones con sus compañeros inmortales, porque ella simplemente era la mensajera, nada más. Ni alimentaba conspiraciones, ni participaba en ellas, ni tampoco se metía en la vida de los demás. Y como recompensa, la dejaban en paz, vivir tranquilamente. Era lo único que pedía.

_Una hora después de la entrega del papiro..._

Una figura ataviada con un vaporoso vestido semi transparente de sedas blancas y cabellos castaños y con reflejos dorados entraba en los aposentos de Hera, claramente airada. Había tenido una hora entera para ensayar su entrada triunfal en los aposentos de Hera, y había escogido ponerse a la defensiva como una leona herida, enfadada y con pocas ganas de charla. Cuanto antes terminara aquello mejor. Además, había entrado de la forma más disimulada que podía al Olimpo, pues si Hefesto se enteraba de que estaba allí, iría a verla y la obligaría a quedarse al menos una noche a su lado. No pudo evitar, al pensar eso, poner una mueca de desagrado. Había sido un auténtico castigo haberse casado con aquel horrible dios, pero no la había quedado más remedio. Pero eso era otra historia.

Se detuvo justo en frente de Hera, que se encontraba sentada en su trono de plata. Su mirada no era nada dulce ni amable, sino que parecía que sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Tenía que mantener ese papel de diosa airada y despechada. Si Hera quería espectáculo, se lo daría. De eso estaba segura.

- Afrodita, celebro que hayas podido venir. Te estaba esperando. Dijiste una hora, y se ha cumplido. Veo que se puede confiar en tu palabra. Me alegro –Hera pretendía ser amable, pero no es que tuviera a Afrodita en un altar. Trataba de mala manera a su hijo y encima le era infiel. Aunque eso se lo podía perdonar, pues con ese amor Ares era más fácilmente manejable. Y eso se agradecía muchísimo. Y Hefesto tampoco es que guardara su simpatía plena -.

- Contra mi voluntad, pero aquí estoy, sí –Afrodita seguía enfadada -. Y espero terminar lo más pronto posible. Quiero volver a mi palacio en Citerea.

- Me han hablado de ese lugar. Iris dice que es muy hermoso, una digna residencia para la diosa de la belleza. Algún día tendrías que invitarme. Tengo unas ganas terribles de verlo con mis propios ojos.

- Hera, ve al grano, por favor. No quiero estar aquí ni dos minutos más. ¿Qué es esa historia de Ares y…y esa diosecilla?

- Lo que he escrito es completamente cierto, Afrodita. ¿Qué ganaría engañándote?

- Herirme en lo más profundo, y lo sabes.

- Eso es cierto, pero créeme que te digo la verdad. Solo la verdad.

- ¿Me lo juras por la Estigia? ¿Por la sagrada Estigia?

- Te lo juro por la Estigia.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –Afrodita había relajado los músculos de la cara, y su papel de diosa airada y despechada había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Su pregunta parecía más una súplica que un reproche, pues de verdad quería vengarse de eso. Era muy envidiosa, tanto como Hera, y no iba a dejar que Perséfone se saliera con la suya -.

- Si quieres hacer daño a Perséfone, cuya idea supongo que habrá pasado por tu mente –si eres tan vengativa como creo que eres –debes enseñarla una lección de vital importancia: el amor es fuente de alegrías, pero también de tristezas. Eso haría yo en tu lugar.

- Para hacer eso, debería saber si tiene algún amor secreto, porque si no, es bastante complicado. Si tengo ese conocimiento en mi poder, puedo llevar a cabo mi venganza.

- Hades.

- ¿Hades? ¿Nuestro siniestro, misterioso y frío Hades? –Afrodita no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea. Hades era incapaz de amar y ser amado. Esa tal Perséfone debía de ser una diosa que le gustaban los retos, porque si no no se explicaba eso -. ¿Acaso estás intentando engañarme?

- Para nada. Y si quieres vuelvo a jurar para que me creas. Están enamorados, eso ya está claro, pero no lo han dicho de forma oficial. Deméter, la madre de Perséfone, quiere que su hija sea virgen. Imagina lo que ocurriría si se enterara de que su hija está enamorada. Sería digno de ver, te lo aseguro.

- Tengo algo en mente, pero necesito saber una cosa más. ¿Hay alguna mujer que esté tan loca como Perséfone para estar enamorada de nuestro querido Hades? Un triángulo amoroso sería el inicio del dolor perfecto.

- Solo sé que la ayudante de Hades en el Inframundo, una tal Pandora, es fiel hasta la muerte a su señor. Es posible que haya algo más que fidelidad en sus actos.

- Quizá un deseo de ser algo más. De ascender…

- Exacto, Afrodita. Pero esa investigación la dejo a tu cargo. Eres tú quién quiere vengarse de Perséfone –de esa manera. Yo simplemente remataré la jugada. No seré la única en cavar su final -. No creo que pueda serte de más ayuda.

- Es suficiente. Déjamelo a mí.

- Aprovecha ahora, porque Hades ahora está fuera del Inframundo. Sé que está hablando con Zeus, y eso le llevará unas cuantas horas. Date prisa si quieres pasar lo más desapercibida posible en el Inframundo. Hades recela mucho de tu persona y poderes, no creo que seas bien recibida allí si él está en sus dominios.

- Puedo defenderme perfectamente. Hay armas más poderosas que las espadas o la fuerza bruta…

Dicho eso, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa llena de picardía. Hizo una burlona reverencia a Hera, se giró y abandonó la sala. Hera la seguía con la mirada, y a duras penas podía esconder el gozo que sentía. Su plan estaba ya tan cerca de cumplirse plenamente… era como un sueño. Zeus pensaría que tendría todo bajo control, pero en realidad estaba cavando el final de su propia hija. De su _amada _hija. Ya no había momento de duda alguna, tenía que ir hasta el final. Acababa de pasar el punto de no retorno, de no arrepentirse de nada. Tenía la determinación necesaria, los deseos de venganza al máximo, aunque una pregunta rondaba por su mente, aguijoneándola… ¿merecía tanto la pena hacer todo eso por venganza?


	10. Alianza de intereses

El palacio de Hades se alzaba imponente en un paraje desolado, donde las almas caminaban de un lado a otro, errantes, y una oscura y gélida neblina se extendía por todos lados, un aliento tan frío que llegaba hasta los huesos, provocando un malestar que pocos podían soportar. Los dioses eran una excepción, claro está, pero los mortales si llegaban con vida a este lugar caerían fulminados por aquella neblina, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que sortear la vigilancia perpetua de Cerbero, el fiel can de tres cabezas y cola de serpiente que guarda la puerta del Inframundo. De pelaje negro como la noche y ojos rojizos como el fuego del río Flegetonte. Las tres cabezas eran capaces de expulsar un hálito de fuego de sus tres bocas, repletas de dientes afilados e inmaculadamente blancos, que contrastaban con el pelaje oscuro de la criatura. Sus garras, también preparadas para el ataque, estaban preparadas para saltar sobre cualquiera que causara sospechas. Como bestia dedicada al acecho y eliminación de intrusos, no se mostraba así como así en la entrada, sino que pasaba las horas, los días, escondido entre las paredes rocosas que conformaban la entrada, cuyo camino se introducía en una especie de desfiladero, una frontera que desembocaba en el Reino de los Muertos propiamente dicho. Cerbero era la señal de cambio de un mundo al otro.

Por norma general, Cerbero tenía terminantemente prohibido atacar a dioses, debido a que Hades no quería provocar escándalos innecesarios, y broncas estúpidas. Era simplemente práctico. Si los dioses tenían las ganas (y también la osadía) de bajar al Inframundo, era por una causa de vital importancia. Aquel mundo era tan desagradable, tan misterioso, tan lúgubre… que pocas ganas tenían los dioses de bajar allí. Y Hades lo agradecía enormemente, porque así se ahorraba visitas. Ya estaba demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos como para atender a sus irritantes compañeros inmortales. Pero aquella entrada fue flanqueada, después de tanto tiempo, por una diosa: ni más ni menos que la diosa de la belleza y el amor, Afrodita. Tenía un muy buen motivo personal para ir allí, pues era la primera que exaltaba los horrores del Inframundo, y advertía que bajar allí solo podía traer desgracias al que lo hiciera. Pero tenía que tragarse sus palabras y advertencias, una y otra vez se recordaba a sí misma el porqué de su visita. Si todo iba bien, cosa que no dudaba, su estancia sería muy corta, aunque a ella le resultara eterna.

Como iba a internarse en un mundo peligroso y en el que no era muy bien recibida, había escogido uno de sus vestidos más recatados, aunque el término recatado para ella era bastante distinto al del resto de los dioses. Un vestido púrpura oscuro, semitransparente, cubría su cuerpo, dejando también marcada su silueta femenina, junto con sus atributos femeninos. Ella siempre prefería llevar vestidos vaporosos, ligeros, con los que se sentía cómoda y capaz de realizar todo tipo de movimientos sin que las telas la molestaran en absoluto. Si los demás lo toleraban o no, eso no la importaba. Si estaba cómoda era lo único que la importaba, nada más. Llevaba una diadema de oro con piedras preciosas, como un simple ornamento, y un cinturón también de oro que tenía extraños poderes.

Superar la prueba de Cerbero fue fácil, porque no se interpuso en su camino. Todos los dioses sabían que Cerbero tenía por orden general no atacarlos, pero lo verdaderamente difícil era pasar al Inframundo sin que su soberano, Hades, los percibiera. Pero Afrodita no era tonta, y había escogido ese día en concreto para visitar el Inframundo por la ausencia de su dirigente. La presencia de Hades en el Olimpo era siempre una noticia que se esparcía como la arena movida por el viento en el desierto, debido a su rareza. Siempre que se reunía Hades con Zeus, o con algún otro dios, eso solo podía significar una cosa: algo muy importante se estaba cociendo. Y los dioses, tan curiosos como los humanos, no podían evitar enterarse y crear todo tipo de conjeturas sobre sus visitas; no solo las de Hades, sino la de cualquier dios. Teniendo en cuenta que el Olimpo era un lugar lleno de conspiraciones y rencores mutuos, era de vital importancia conocer los últimos movimientos, rumores y noticias para mantenerte en tu puesto. La supervivencia no del más fuerte, sino del más astuto y de quien tuviera más aliados.

Cada paso que daba la diosa no podía reprimir una mueca de desagrado. La tierra manchaba la parte inferior de su vestido, y sus delicadas sandalias de cuero no estaban hechas para un terreno tan rocoso e irregular como ese. _Deberían de haber entrenado a ese perro guardián para que llevara las visitas divinas hasta el templo principal. _Eso se decía Afrodita mientras caminaba entre muros ciclópeos de piedra oscura. Su viaje se hizo interminable, y lo peor de todo fue cuando tuvo que cruzar la laguna Estigia. El mundo de los muertos tenía una regla fundamental que se cumplía a raja tabla: hasta el momento del juicio, todos, absolutamente todos, eran iguales. Siempre y cuando pudieran pagar la moneda reglamentaria a Caronte, el barquero, para cruzar la laguna. Por ello tuvo que compartir la barca con alguna que otra alma que iba por allí, además de las conversaciones soeces del barquero. Con una sola mirada dio a entender que no estaba de humor para hablar; se sentó en la zona más alejada de Caronte, con las piernas y brazos entrecruzados, esperando impacientemente alcanzar la otra orilla. Lo único bueno era que, al menos, las almas no eran muy dadas a la charla. Tuvo un viaje más o menos silencioso.

Después de muchas peripecias que narrarlas supondrían una gran cantidad de palabras y espacio, la diosa consiguió llegar al palacio principal del Inframundo, el centro neurálgico de todo lo que ocurría allí abajo. En sus ausencias, que no solían durar más que unas pocas horas, Pandora era quien se encargaba de los asuntos que no tenían más remedio que ser atendidos. Hades, cada vez que se marchaba, dejaba claras instrucciones de lo que se tenía que hacer en las diversas situaciones que se podían presentar y, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia que pudiera pagarse muy caro, posponerlo hasta que llegara de nuevo. Era la medida de precaución que se tomaba para no causar problemas. Hades era muy reacio a abandonar su reino, por múltiples y variados motivos, por lo que si se marchaba temporalmente era por una muy buena razón. Y eso era lo que sospechaba Pandora.

Sentada en su trono, situado en la base desde la cual arrancaba una serie de peldaños de mármol que terminaban en la plataforma donde se hallaba el trono de su soberano, meditaba en silencio la razón por la que su señor marchara al Olimpo y la dejara al cargo del Inframundo. No es que fuera algo extraño, de vez en cuando se producía, pero lo misterioso era la rapidez y la ansiedad que notaba en Hades. Había llegado a sus aposentos, había resueltos algunos problemas y asuntos que tenía pendiente para ese día, los de mayor importancia, y la había llamado para que mantuviera todo bajo control mientras se ausentaba unas horas. Pandora, que se fijaba en todo, había deducido que por el reflejo de preocupación en los ojos del dios que había algo en su interior que lo torturaba. Y no podía soportarlo. Había intentado en vano descubrir el motivo que perturbaba a su señor, pero sin ningún éxito. Apretaba sus manos contra los reposabrazos de su asiento. Había rechazado las visitas de los espectros, a cualquiera que tuviera que preguntarla algo, porque no estaba de humor para hablar con la gente.

_¿Por qué Hades no confía en mí?_ se decía a sí misma. _Yo he sido su fiel mano derecha desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no puedo ni siquiera evocar en mi mente. Es cierto que para un dios siempre seré una simple mortal, pero ¿acaso no he hecho siempre lo que me han ordenado, sin rechistar, y cumplo con mi deber? ¿No es eso mérito suficiente para merecer su confianza?_ Apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, cerradas en puño. Sus cabellos morados oscuro caían en cascadas por su espalda. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a su cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con el collar que colgaba de su cuello, aquel símbolo de su fidelidad a Hades. Su rostro pasó del enfado a la tristeza. Siempre se había esforzado por llamar la atención de Hades, de ser agradable a sus ojos, pero nunca lo había conseguido. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?

Levantó la cabeza, y se irguió en su asiento. Había sentido un cosmos de inmenso poder que se acercaba hacia ella. Era totalmente desconocido, pues no era oscuro y lúgubre como el de los espectros que ella comandaba por Hades. Al contrario, parecía asquerosamente lleno de vitalidad y de alegría. ¿Qué persona, o divinidad mejor dicho, tenía asuntos que resolver en el Inframundo? Hades no la había informado al respecto, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba muy despistado y tenía una prisa frenética por ascender al Olimpo y hablar con su hermano, puede que se le hubiera pasado el informarla de una visita. Tampoco importaba mucho. La despacharía enseguida, alegando que ella no era quien para inmiscuirse en los asuntos entre dioses. Esa frase la había servido en el pasado, pues mostrándose sumisa y claramente inferior a los inmortales era la fórmula perfecta para agradarlos y que la tuvieran en alta estima (dentro de la concepción que tenían de los simples humanos).

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, y lo que vio Pandora la extrañó aún más, dejándola sin palabras. Ante ella, acercándose con paso sensual y provocativo, se acercaba una mujer de cabellos castaños que caían en cascadas onduladas por su espalda, una diadema de oro como adorno en el pelo y un vestido que dejaba entrever la silueta femenina mientras que, a su vez, lo cubría, dejando volar a la imaginación a todos los que la vieran. Uniendo las piezas, Pandora consideraba que la diosa era Afrodita, pues no conocía de otra divinidad que mostrara ese aspecto. Pero quién era no era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente, sino los motivos que habían atraído a una diosa de su condición en un lugar como este. Estaba claro que si se presentaba ante ella era porque buscaba a Hades, pero su viaje era en vano. Una lástima, porque de seguro la diosa no quería estar más tiempo del necesario en arreglar los asuntos y volver. Cuando se encontraba ya a unos escasos metros de ella, mostró una encandiladora sonrisa, una sonrisa que habría inflamado los corazones masculinos más fríos y duros. Pandora se preguntaba si esa misma sonrisa habría inflamado el corazón de Hades con ese deseo pasional propio de la diosa. Colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda, como si tuviera algo que no quería enseñar, y clavó sus ojos color miel en los de Pandora, como si con eso la leyera el pensamiento.

- Siento que tu viaje haya sido en vano –comenzó a decir Pandora, como si recitara una frase que la habían obligado a aprender de memoria –pero el señor Hades no se encuentra en estos momentos. Os pediría que vinieseis en otra ocasión o, en su defecto, que lo buscarais en el Olimpo, pues allí se encuentra.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscando a Hades? Sé que está en el Olimpo, y por eso mismo estoy aquí –su sonrisa provocativa aumentó -.

- Pero, si no buscáis a Hades… ¿a quién buscáis? –Pandora, si ya de por sí estaba confusa, ya no sabía qué decir. Las cosas no cuadraban para ella. Una diosa como Afrodita hacía las cosas para beneficio propio, como todos los olímpicos, y si había descendido al Inframundo era para conseguir algo para su beneficio. Y no era a Hades a quien quería. ¿Entonces a quién? ¿A algún espectro, algún juez, alguna de esas almas descarriadas? Es posible que quisiera resucitar a alguien, a algún humano del que se hubiera encaprichado. No sería la primera, y mucho menos, la última vez que se haría ese tipo de peticiones -.

- A ti.

- ¿A mí? –no pudo abrir los ojos como platos, y señalarse a sí misma. No podía estar más sorprendida. Una diosa como Afrodita, buscando a una simple humana como ella. Tendría que tener una muy buena razón para ello. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada que la perjudicara, pues sentía en su interior la duda y la desconfianza hacia la diosa. Todo era tan extraño, que no podía sino desconfiar -.

- He recorrido un camino tortuoso, lleno de paisajes desoladores, para estar en tu presencia, Pandora. Si Hades ha delegado en ti asuntos tan importantes como el control de su reino debes de ser, al menos, su mano derecha… en más de un aspecto, ¿no? –dio la espalda, mientras escondía una sonrisa burlona. Engañar a los mortales era muy sencillo, y aquella mujer no sería una excepción. Primero se sembraba la duda, la confusión, para luego presentar una solución envuelta en tentadores resultados. Estos pasos llevarían a un éxito asegurado de sus planes, nunca había fallado -.

- Reconozco que estoy confundida, pues una diosa de tu categoría busca a una mujer mortal sencilla como yo. Por favor, os pido que seáis directa y me digáis el porqué de vuestra visita para serle útil en todo lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no afecte negativamente al Inframundo –y abrió los brazos en cruz, para abarcar de forma simbólica el territorio que las rodeaba -, aclarado esto, estoy a vuestra disposición. Soy una simple sirviente de los dioses –de forma deliberada había omitido una respuesta a la insinuación de la diosa, pues no quería meterse en los embrollos de los dioses. Pero la semilla de la curiosidad y de la duda ya estaba plantada en el corazón de Pandora; Afrodita la tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano -.

- Vuestro señor Hades se encuentra extraño, ¿no? Despistado, con la mirada perdida, incluso con un cambio de ánimo importante. ¿Estoy equivocada… o acierto de pleno? –Afrodita se acercó a Pandora, rompiendo esa distancia de respeto y reverencia que mantenía la mano derecha de Hades. Pandora retrocedió un poco, intimidada por el poder que emanaba de la figura de sílfide de la diosa. Su movimiento de caderas, exótico y rítmico, nunca deparada nada bueno. Su sola presencia causaba problemas y líos de los más escabrosos -.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –solo podía transmitir un hilo de voz entrecortado, porque no podía dar crédito a lo que decía Afrodita. ¿Cómo podía haber adivinado eso? Por muy diosa que fuera, no podía leer la mente, que ella supiera. Su confusión no hacía más que aumentar -.

- Digamos que… hay ciertos rumores en el Olimpo sobre tu señor. Rumores muy interesantes, extraños, porque se refieren a Hades, un dios que se protege bien las espaldas de todos los chismorreos de los dioses. Pero el amor… ¡ay!, es algo que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, puede evitar –Pandora frunció el ceño, ante el camino que estaba tomando la conversación -. No es que la muchacha sea la más bella, pero tiene cierto encanto.

- ¿De quién está enamorado mi señor Hades?

- ¿Ahora te interesas? Veo que mi intuición nunca está desencaminada. Pues sí, Pandora, vuestro señor parece estar enamorado. Hay una diosa que le ha robado el corazón… -aquella frase la pronunció como si estuviera dramatizando una obra de teatro. La verdad es que todo eso la divertía hasta límites insospechados -. Ni más ni menos que la dulce y encantadora diosa de la naturaleza, la hija de Deméter, Perséfone.

- ¿Perséfone? –Pandora ahora no podía salir de su asombro. Temía que aquello que había cambiado a Hades había sido porque estaba enamorado. Ella en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero había albergado la esperanza de que esos sentimientos fueran hacia ella. ¡Y no era así! En realidad estaba enamorado de una diosa que ni era conocida, por lo tanto, sería débil e indigna de ser el amor de su señor. Y encima, una diosa de la naturaleza, de la vida, algo totalmente incompatible con la muerte que encarnaba Hades. Era una especie de contradicción, incluso de blasfemia. Pero estaba en el lado del alma herida por el amor no correspondido, y veía en la rival todo tipo de imperfectos. En resumen, una persona que no estaba a la altura de su señor. ¿Acaso ella lo estaba? Ella era humana, claramente inferior a un dios, pero su corazón era tan oscuro y cruel como el de su señor. Como si fueran almas gemelas. Perséfone, por el contrario, no era así. Su relación solo llevaría a la destrucción espiritual de la diosa, un amor tortuoso -.

- Veo que te ha impactado mucho la noticia –Afrodita rompió el silencio y el hilo de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente -. Y por eso estoy aquí, para cumplir con tus deseos.

- ¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarme?

- Porque te emplearé como herramienta para vengarme de esa diosa. Tenemos un enemigo en común, ¿qué mejor alianza que esa? Un objetivo común, aunque con diferentes finales: tú tendrás el corazón de Hades y yo… la venganza que quiero: romper su relación.

- ¿No sería más sencillo enviar a Eros y que, con sus flechas, provoque un desamor en la diosa?

- Qué simples sois a veces los humanos. Eso lo único que provocará es que Hades viva desdichado, pero Perséfone no. Y si vive en carne y hueso, sin magia ni influencia divina, las desventuras en el amor, será mucho más doloroso; una venganza de la que disfrutaré enormemente. Y tú también.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Muy sencillo –con sus manos se quitó el cinturón que llevaba en la cintura, y se lo tendió a Pandora, que lo tomó entre sus palmas de forma un poco temblorosa. No se fiaba íntegramente de la diosa, pero su despecho era tal que quería colaborar en aquella venganza, que en parte también era suya. Sentía el poder de la diosa recluido en el cinturón, y lo miraba con curiosidad. Una serie de elementos geométricos, enlazados entre sí de una forma magnífica, hacían que la pieza fuera de incalculable valor -. Este es mi cinturón mágico, aquel que tiene la fuerza necesaria para provocar en quien se fije en él una pasión en el pecho desmedida, irracional. Ve a Eleusis, busca a Perséfone y dale este cinturón… invéntate una excusa, como que es un regalo de Hades o algo por el estilo, pero debe ponérselo, e indicarla que Hades irá a verla en breve. Luego, ve a ver a Deméter, a la que seguro encontrarás en el templo, observando que todo se desarrolla correctamente. Dila que se dirija hacia donde se encuentra su hija, que es urgente, está en peligro. No tienes por qué saber nada más. Es todo lo que debes hacer. Si lo cumples, no tendrás que preocuparte por Perséfone nunca más.

- ¿Así de fácil?

- Tendrás que poner todas tus habilidades para persuadir con las palabras a las diosas. No son como los espectros de aquí, necesitas más… tacto, delicadeza. Ten eso muy en cuenta.

Daba por terminada la conversación, por lo que se giró sobre sus tobillos, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar que la ponía la carne de gallina por lo oscuro que era en comparación con su amado templo de Citera. Sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro, rítmicamente como sus caderas. Pandora estaba entre la espalda y la pared. No podía echarse atrás, pues con lo que sabía no estaba en la posición de retroceder. Afrodita acabaría con su vida, pues aunque no supiera mucho, una venganza seguía siendo una venganza. No lo parecería, pero ese tipo de acciones eran penadas en el Olimpo. Si se llevaban a cabo de forma velada, disimulada, no habría problema alguno. Así funcionaba el mundo de los dioses: siempre que nadie, o muy pocos, se enteraran de tus actos sucios y oscuros, allí no pasaba nada. Todo estaría en una aparente paz; una paz "perfecta".

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Perséfone para que te quieras vengar de ella de esa manera?

Afrodita se paró en seco, girando la cara de tal forma que solo se le viera la mitad de la misma –nuestra alianza sirve solo y exclusivamente para conseguir nuestros objetivos. No confraternizamos. Te he pedido que hagas algo, nada más. Y fallar no es una opción para ti. Si no consigues lo que te pido, puedes despedirte de tu posición en el Inframundo. Puedo inventarme cualquier cosa, pues mi palabra es de mayor peso que la tuya. Acuérdate de eso.


	11. Un regalo engañoso

Perséfone estaba sentada, con las piernas flexionadas para apoyar en ellas un papiro que tenía medio desenrollado. Su espalda estaba apoyada en un tronco de árbol, rugoso y de tonalidades oscuras. El sol irradiaba sus rayos sin piedad en la superficie, y todas las criaturas habían buscado refugio en las frondosas copas de los árboles o, en su defecto, en pequeñas grietas, concavidades u hoyos que se podían encontrar en los afloramientos rocosos cercanos. La naturaleza se encontraba en ese preciso momento en una situación de sopor a causa del calor. Perséfone no sentía calor alguno, pues estaba protegida de los implacables rayos del sol, y siempre que sintiera algún sofoco podría acercarse al estanque de aguas cristalinas para refrescarse. Estaba bastante nerviosa, porque Hades todavía no acudía a la cita habitual en aquel paraje, y no era conocido precisamente por retrasarse en los compromisos. No paraba de pasar líneas y líneas de su lectura, sin prestar la mínima atención. Cada crujir de las ramas o las hojas, cada movimiento de los arbustos cercanos, cada sonido que la rodeaba la ponía en alerta. En una ocasión, en la que creyó distinguir claramente pasos, se levantó rápidamente, y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro; pero desapareció tan pronto como había aflorado, pues se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era más que un cervatillo que correteaba por aquellos parajes. Se volvió a sentar, desilusionada y con el corazón en un puño, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se sentía confusa, y un tanto perdida, a la vez que preocupada. Solo rezaba a las Moiras para que Hades llegara pronto y se demostrara de esa forma que su preocupación era estúpida.

Cerró los ojos, para serenarse. Respiraba profundamente, para calmarse. Jamás había sentido esa presión en el pecho, pues nunca se había preocupado tanto por una persona. ¿De verdad merecía la pena querer a alguien si te provoca en ocasiones ese tipo de sentimientos? Claramente merecía la pena, pues eran más las alegrías que los disgustos. Cuando Hades estaba con ella, el tiempo pasaba volando, y se sentía cómoda, segura y contenta; contenta porque podía charlar tranquilamente, contenta porque por una vez en su vida era libre de decir y hacer lo que ella quisiera, sin que su madre la censurara o reprochara por ello. Puede que todos vieran a Hades como un dios frío y cruel, pero tenía una cualidad que pocos seres de este mundo poseen: el don de la escucha. Ella hablaba y hablaba largas horas de temas muy diversos, casi siempre ligados a su amada naturaleza o a los papiros que leía con tanta avidez. Y Hades, paciente y tranquilo, la escuchaba, realizaba algunas intervenciones, pero poco más. Perséfone pensaba que, al ser el dios de los muertos, solo tendría historias macabras y oscuras que no quería desvelar, y ella se sentía protegida de una manera estúpida. Era ya lo suficientemente mayor para escuchar ese tipo de historias y, lo que es más importante, su mente era lo suficientemente madura como para afrontarlo. Pero eso Hades no lo comprendía, y hacia que la diosa se sintiera inútil y débil.

Volvió a escuchar pasos y movimientos de ramas en el bosque que la rodeaba, hacia el lado oriental, por donde se encontraba el Santuario de su madre y suyo. Se levantó de nuevo, con el corazón en un puño, murmurando que por todos los dioses del Olimpo fuera él. El sonido se hacía más consistente, y su mente estaba casi al 100% segura de que eran pasos, los pasos del dios. Cuando apareció una figura femenina, ataviada con un vestido negro como la noche, cabellos oscuros que alcanzaban la cintura y unos ojos violáceos profundos, parecidos a dos pozos sin fondo, la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Perséfone se tornó en una mueca de desagrado y decepción. No esperaba esa visita, ni siquiera sabía quién era. Su forma de vestir, el aura que emanaba, esos dos elementos la ayudaban a descartar la idea de que fuera alguna sacerdotisa del lugar que se hubiera extraviado por cualquier motivo. Pero por su forma de andar, calmada y elegante, al igual que su decidida mirada y la sonrisa de triunfo que afloró en sus labios al verla, eran indicadores de que, fuera quien fuese, la estaba buscando a ella. Entonces, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿por qué la buscaba a ella?

- Saludos, señora de la naturaleza –empezó a decir la enigmática figura, realizando una suave y bien ensayada reverencia –sabía que os podía encontrar aquí. Es un sitio que reúne todo lo que más os gusta, ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? No te conozco, pero al perecer tú sí me conoces. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? –Perséfone estaba a la defensiva, porque no se sentía cómoda cuando la gente la conocía y ella a ellos no. Y siempre que alguien se presentaba con tanta educación y alegría en el cuerpo, no traía nada bueno. Eso se lo había enseñado su madre -.

- Eres una diosa y, por lo tanto, famosa entre los simples mortales como yo –y posó una de sus manos, blanca y suave –y te rindo respetos como tal. Y debo decir que eres famosa más que por tu propia figura, por tu madre, Deméter, señora de la fertilidad del suelo y de las cosechas –Perséfone se sintió más que ofendida, apenada, porque todo el mundo que la conocía era por su madre. Como siempre, estaba bajo su sombra, bajo su autoridad. Y eso era algo que la molestaba en grado sumo. Pandora sabía eso, y lo emplearía para su propio provecho -. Vengo en nombre de Hades, quizá tendría que haber dicho eso antes –y sonrió para calmar a la diosa -.

- Sí, deberías de habérmelo dicho antes –la diosa intentaba mostrarse serena y autoritaria, pues la habían enseñado a comportarse de esa forma ante los mortales, pero en el fondo tenía unas ganas inmensas de saber por qué Hades no había venido. Y aquella persona lo sabía, seguramente el propio Hades la habría mandado allí para que estuviera tranquila -. Siento que mi actitud sea tan ruda, pero teniendo en cuenta que vienes como mensajera de un dios, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, como corresponde. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Hades?

- Tranquilizaos, diosa, Hades se encuentra en perfecto estado. Unos asuntos que tenía que resolver en el Olimpo han sido los causantes de su ausencia. Espero que no se lo toméis en cuenta.

- Para nada –Perséfone respiraba contenta, liberada de la duda que oprimía su pecho –si son asuntos importantes, son asuntos importantes. Me apena que no haya podido venir pero… habrá más días –y sonrió-.

- Eso es cierto –_claro, los dioses al tener una vida inmortal no se preocupan por el tiempo, maldita diosa que tiene embrujada a Hades_ -. Pero mi señor Hades es muy generoso, y quiere que yo os entregue un regalo, una disculpa por su falta.

- No tenía que molestarse tanto…

- Mi señor es muy generoso, un dios muy poderoso y lleno de riquezas. El mundo subterráneo es un mundo rico en piedras preciosas y tesoros diversos, materiales que los dioses del Olimpo quieren y envidian. Os aseguro que no os regalarán joya más preciada.

Entonces sacó el cinturón de Afrodita, envuelto en un fino pañuelo de seda de la mejor calidad, delicado pero a la vez resistente, y de un negro profundo y hermoso por su sencillez. Perséfone lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas por la emoción. Nadie la había regalado nada en su vida, y no podía esconder la emoción que anidaba en su pecho. Pandora lo observaba todo con una calma apenas controlada; sentía unos deseos casi irrefrenables de abalanzarse literalmente sobre la diosa y acabar con la amenaza de una vez por todas. Pero eso no solucionaría nada, es más, lo empeoraría. Y la ira del Señor del Inframundo caería sobre ella, de eso no cabía duda. La joven diosa desenvolvió el rico pañuelo con cuidado, como si tuviera un miedo irracional a romperlo o causarle alguna imperfección. Y el cinturón se mostró ante ella: era de oro puro, con exquisitos relieves geométricos, además de representaciones de flora y fauna. Y en el centro, una joya de tamaño bastante moderado, de un color rojizo muy intenso, un rubí de inestimable belleza y valor. La diosa no pudo reprimir una mueca de asombro, acompañado con un sonido ahogado de la emoción contenida. Oprimió aquel objeto, lleno de sentimientos, en su regazo. No podía creer que Hades la regalara algo tan hermoso, no lo merecía.

- En verdad tu señor es demasiado generoso –comenzó a decir Perséfone –pero… no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado valioso, yo no merezco algo como esto. No quiero que me regale cosas, no las necesito –y tendió el cinturón hacia Pandora, con la tela sedosa colgando por un lado –puedes decirle a tu señor que agradezco el regalo, no soy una desagradecida, y que lo único que quiero es su sola presencia, no sus riquezas.

- Sois una diosa demasiado humilde e inocente –respondió Pandora. Tenía que pensar rápidamente una estrategia para que Perséfone se quedara con aquella joya, porque de no ser así todo el plan se iría al garete -, pero me gustaría aconsejaros un poco sobre esta clase de regalos. No es malo aceptarlos, pues son un símbolo del amor que une a dos personas. Puede que os parezca una tontería, pero en absoluto lo es; es más, cada vez que lo veáis, cuando estéis sola, os recordará a Hades, mi señor, y sus ausencias serán más llevaderas.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no necesito un hermoso objeto para ello. Con su recuerdo vivo en mi mente me basta y sobra. ¿Acaso necesita un alma inflamada por el amor algo más? El solo recuerdo es suficiente, la imaginación es potente y mis deseos muy fuertes. No necesito nada material, en serio.

- Ya veo… estás en la primera fase, en la que todo te parece hermoso… pero pronto llegarás a la segunda fase.

- ¿Segunda fase? ¿Qué es eso?

- Sencillo –Pandora sonrió para causar mejor impresión a la diosa, y convertirse en una persona cercana y amable a sus ojos. Era una sonrisa claramente forzada, pero tenía que cumplir bien su papel. Su destino dependía de eso -. Cuando para el tiempo, el amor empieza a ser menos fuerte, y tendrás la necesidad de llamar la atención de mi señor. Hay diosas también de inigualable belleza, aunque la tuya sea joven y fresca, los gustos pueden cambiar… y la pasión menguar.

- No creo que eso ocurra.

- Siento decepcionaros, pero al principio todo el mundo piensa eso… hasta que las cosas se tuercen. El destino, supongo. Las Moiras a veces son demasiado caprichosas y crueles, pero ni los dioses, perfectos e inmortales, pueden evitarlo. Hera no pudo evitarlo…

- ¿Hades se cansará de mí?

- Nunca se sabe. Lo que sí que es cierto es que no hay nada malo en ser coqueta, y ponerse guapa para agradar a aquel que una ama. Y si llevas el regalo que te ofrece, le alegrarás seguro. Y os amará aún más, además de veros más bella. Sois bella por naturaleza, y este cinturón os realzará esa belleza natural.

- No sé…

- No tenéis nada que perder, es más, seguro que saldréis ganando. Os lo aseguro, de todo corazón. No temáis, pero tened por seguro que no sois la única diosa en el Olimpo, y sería un acto de muy mal gusto rechazar un regalo. Aceptadlo, guardadlo, no dudo que os recordará a mi señor cada vez que lo veáis –_pero no de la forma que tú te piensas_ -.

- No puedo negarme a este tipo de argumentos. Has sabido convencerme. No me gusta retroceder en mis decisiones, pero creo que tienes razón. Si yo estuviera en su lugar no vería con buenos ojos el que no acepten mi regalo –se quedó mirando aquel cinturón con cariño, como si con él sintiera que estaba cerca de hades -. Dudo que pueda venir hoy pero, ¿te ha dicho algo más?

- Por supuesto. Mañana volverá a retomar la hermosa costumbre de volver aquí, y disfrutar de vuestra presencia.

- Mis oídos se alegran de recibir esas buenas noticias. Me has alegrado el día, de verdad.

- Es solo mi deber como simple mensajera. Y ya que se ha cumplido, debo marcharme.

- ¿En serio? Ahora que empezábamos a tener más confianza… ¿no quieres quedarte aquí un rato más? El día invita a ello, y así podemos hablar hasta que caiga el sol, o quizá un poco antes para no tener problemas en la vuelta a nuestros hogares. La hierba es mullida, la brisa fresca, y las aguas cristalinas.

- Es todo un honor que me ofrezcáis todo esto, que os pertenece sin duda, pero debo declinar la oferta. Asuntos me reclaman en el Inframundo, cosas que no puedo retrasar más. Puede que, en otra ocasión y circunstancias, lo acepte, si es que sigue en pie.

- Por supuesto. Aquí estaré siempre, recostada en este árbol y observando la superficie del estanque. Si me buscas, aquí podrás encontrarme.

Pandora realizó una respetuosa reverencia, dando por finalizada la conversación. No aguantaba mucho tiempo más en presencia de la diosa y comportarse de forma reverencial y agradable. No se imaginaba que Hades sintiera atracción por una diosa tan contraria a su persona: ella era amable, inocente, amante de la vida y de la diversión, representante de la lozanía divina, de la juventud rebelde que no acepta los cánones impuestos… y bella, no podía dudarlo, aunque no fuera tampoco irradiante; había diosas mucho más bellas que ella. Pero había algo en ella que atraía, y eran sus ojos, como faros verdosos que nunca se cerraban, que siempre estaban atentos a la búsqueda del conocimiento. Era una mirada despierta, llena de curiosidad y de descubrir cosas nuevas. Había algo en ella, en su actitud, en su ser en sí que la hacía bastante irresistible, y Pandora tenía que reconocerlo, aunque la costara, pues era su rival en el amor. Pero seguía sin entender cómo podía haber robado el corazón de su señor. Pero pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, y Perséfone sería un problema pasado, solucionado y en desgracia. Cuando el amor entraba en escena, solo podías esperar desgracias, cuando había más de una persona detrás de una sola. Y este era el caso. La rivalidad es algo que el amor aumenta considerablemente, volviéndolo descontrolado y furioso, desbocado e infernal, un fuego interior que quemaba, abrasaba, y no dejaba respirar, a menos que eliminaras al rival y te convirtieras en la única figura.

- Una cosa más –se paró en seco, giró un poco la cabeza para mostrar la mitad de su rostro. Sus cabellos tapaban parte del mismo, una cortina negra brillante que caía recta -, un consejo final. Cuando mañana venga a visitaros, como siempre, llevad el cinturón. Seguro que se lleva una alegría. Os sorprenderá, no dudo de ello.

- ¿Gracias al cinturón? ¿Acaso tiene poderes o algo por el estilo?

- Claro. Está imbuido por el poder del amor… el amor que sientes por él. Seguro que lo que sientes será correspondido. Te verá mucho más bella que otros días, además de percibir que su regalo os agrada en gran medida y que lo empleáis. Yo estaría muy contenta.

- Y yo, sin duda.

_Mucha suerte_ se decía a sí misma Pandora, mientras se alejaba de Perséfone, que seguía con el cinturón en sus manos. _Porque la vas a necesitar…_ Cuando dejaba a la diosa a solas, esta se probó el cinturón, se lo ajustó para que quedara perfectamente bajo su pecho, en la cintura. La realzaba el pecho un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero era tan hermoso que no la importaba. Tenía unas ganas locas de enseñárselo a su madre, pero descartó la idea. Empezaría a hacerla muchas preguntas, y no estaba preparada para mentirla a la cara, sencillamente no podía. La mirada inquisidora de su madre, severa y profunda, era insoportable de mantener cuando la estaba engañando. Y, con su instinto maternal, sabía perfectamente si estaba o no diciendo la verdad. Tomando el pañuelo de seda con el que estaba envuelto lo volvió a envolver y se dispuso a partir al Templo, pues Hades no iba a presentarse aquel día. Entraría como una sombra en el Templo, iría directamente a sus aposentos para guardar el regalo en un lugar seguro, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar. Al día siguiente se pondría el cinturón cuando llegara al lugar, pues tampoco podía salir de allí, a la vista de todos, con un objeto tan vistoso. Su corazón latía intensamente. Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que haría eso, y menos por amor, pero… ¿acaso uno puede resistirse a los impulsos del sentimiento más imprevisible y bipolar de todos, el amor?

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo...

_No puedo creer que una diosa del montón, una diosa que apenas aparece entre las divinidades más poderosas y que permanece recluida en el inmundo territorio humano por una madre recelosa y sobreprotectora haya conseguido hacerme esto. ¡Por los dioses! Es algo que no concibo, y me avergüenzo por ello. ¿Acaso no soy el dios de la guerra, el dios amante de la sangre derramada por el bronce de mi espada y de los gritos de dolor y terror del enemigo? Ahora mismo me encuentro desarmado, pues no sé de qué manera puedo luchar contra esto que se aloja en mi pecho y que, por única vez en toda mi vida, ha conseguido templar mis ánimos. ¡Algo inaudito! Y, para colmo, estoy yo aquí, encerrado en mi templo de la guerra, sin hacer nada. He dejado a mi madre a su libre albedrío, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que haga solo iba a favorecerla a ella. Podría odiar todo lo que ella quisiera a Perséfone, pero no se atrevería a matarla, eso ni se la pasaría por la cabeza. Pero él sí que mancharía su espada con la sangre divina, aunque fuera de su propia familia. Acabarían todos sus problemas y su vergüenza cuando aquella diosecilla yaciera en su amado suelo tupido con una alfombra verdosa, muerta, sin vida, con su alma atrapada y sellada hasta una nueva era. Y así sería continuamente hasta el final de los tiempos. Aquella diosa que también encarnaba la infidelidad más a la vista de su padre Zeus, una ofensa para su sangre y para su madre, y para él mismo._ _Estaba todo decidido, y no había vuelta atrás. Estaba resuelto a hacerlo, y no le importaba manchar más su imagen, empañada por el tono rojizo de la sangre._

_Y así, de paso, haré sufrir a Hades. No solo debe pagar Zeus, sino todos sus hermanos, Hades y Poseidón. Ellos no han hecho nada para parar a su hermano, y encima Poseidón lo imita en sus andanzas amorosas. Empezar por Hades no es mala idea, pues es un dios con una fama tan nefasta como la suya, pues encarna el final de la vida. Estoy decidido, estoy preparado... mi espada y mi séquito rugen fieros por entrar en batalla, al igual que mi espíritu. La venganza se sirve fría, pero yo prefiero servirla ardiendo, abrasando, para que haga más daño..._


	12. Ya no seré un rey sin reina

La sala de recepción del señor de los dioses era sin duda la más hermosa construcción de todo el universo. De inmensas dimensiones, hacia cualquier lado que uno mirase se encontraría con algo que lo maravillaría e impresionaría, hasta a los mismísimos dioses, acostumbrados a estar rodeados de lo más hermoso y perfecto de la creación. Tras la entrada porticada por columnas dóricas, en las que se enroscaban delicadas enredaderas desde su base hasta el capitel, se abría una enorme sala, custodiaba en ambas partes por esculturas de todos los dioses del Olimpo, con sus respectivos atributos. El suelo, de un mármol pulido y brillante, era una superficie perfecta, lisa e inmaculada. Cada una de las esculturas de los dioses, crisoelefantinas, estaban sobre un pedestal en el cual, con una cuidada caligrafía en letras griegas, aparecían su nombre y al campo al que protegían y se dedicaban. No había ni una sola apertura en los anchos muros que conformaban la estancia, pero la luminosidad se conseguía gracias al techo: sobre una cubierta plana, del mismo material que el suelo, aparecía un cielo de un azul oscuro repleto de estrellas que brillaban como un millar de focos luminiscentes. Una hermosa representación de la bóveda celeste.

Avanzando en la estancia, uno llegaba a la parte más recóndita, donde se alzaba el imponente trono del señor de los dioses. De oro puro, con algunas incrustaciones de plata y de piedras preciosas, brillaba tanto como las estrellas del techo. En las patas delanteras del trono había representados dos águilas, una a cada lado, con las alas desplegadas. Sus cabezas servían de apoyo para las manos de Zeus, y con sus ojos de zafiro miraban desafiantes a todo aquel que se encontrara delante del trono. A su vez, para dejar claro que quien se sentara en el trono era superior, se encontraba sobre siete escalones, también de marfil.

En aquella estancia se encontraba Zeus hablando muy seriamente con Hades. El futuro de su hija Perséfone se decidiría en aquella conversación. Podría parecer que nunca se preocupaba por ella, ni por su madre, pero en el fondo era todo lo contrario. Sabía lo celosa que era Hera, de sus malévolos planes contra todas sus aventuras… que fuera una diosa no la exentaba del peligro, sino todo lo contrario: estaba mucho más cerca, y el daño que la hiciera sería eterno, no como las mortales. Por eso había encomendado la misión de protegerla a Hades, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su decisión tuviera una consecuencia de lo más extraña… algo que no se hubiera imaginado para nada. Ya le extrañaba que su hermano Hades se presentara allí en el Olimpo, y menos aún que le pidiera aquello.

- Si he entendido bien, Hades, quieres a Perséfone, mi hija, como tu esposa. ¿Lo he entendido bien?

- Sí

- Vaya… no sé qué decir. Jamás hubiera imaginado esta escena. Hades, quiero mucho a Perséfone, aunque no lo parezca, y por eso te encomendé su protección. Sé que eres uno de los dioses más poderosos, y que a pesar de tu fachada de dios frío y sin corazón tienes en alta estima el honor y los lazos familiares. Pero el matrimonio son palabras mayores.

- Hermano, a mi lado Perséfone estaría segura para siempre. La convertiría en la reina de mi mundo, y nadie osaría tocarla para hacerla daño.

- Tienes razón pero… no estoy muy seguro. Y aunque diera mi consentimiento, Deméter nunca lo permitiría. Quiere que su hija sea virgen, así que dudo que vea con buenos ojos y mucho menos consienta el casamiento.

- Si me das tu consentimiento, yo me responsabilizaré de lo demás. Si Deméter se enfada, que sea conmigo. No me importa. Pero Perséfone se quedará a mi lado. Irá a la superficie todas las veces que quiera y todo el tiempo que considere oportuno. Solo quiero hacerla mi reina, nada más, que comparta mi poder en el Inframundo y en cualquier otro lugar del universo.

- Jamás pensé verte así, Hades, me sorprende. Por mi parte, tienes mi consentimiento. Pero como padre debo advertirte: no se te ocurra hacer nada malo a mi hija, porque sufrirás mi cólera.

- No esperaba una respuesta de otro tipo, hermano… o debería decir cuñado, ¿no? Debo marcharme, pues los asuntos del Inframundo me llaman. Mañana transmitiré las buenas noticias a Perséfone, y arreglaré todo para que nos marchemos juntos al Inframundo, donde nos casaremos.

Dicho eso, y dando por finalizada la conversación, Hades realizó una reverencia, casi más de agradecimiento que de respeto, y dio la espalda a su hermano mientras comenzaba a realizar sus pasos hacia la salida. Todo estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Su hermano estaba, literalmente, entre la espalda y la pared. Si quería a su hermosa y querida hija protegida, ¿quién mejor que Hades, el señor de los muertos, que junto a Zeus y Poseidón eran los más poderosos? Si Zeus se negaba, era por dos cosas: o bien le odiaba profundamente y no quería para nada su felicidad, o en el fondo no le importaba nada la joven diosa. Y ambos dioses sabían que ninguna de las dos opciones era la correcta.

Cuando Zeus se quedó completamente solo con sus pensamientos, y el sonido rítmico de las pisadas de Hades se había extinguido, frunció el entrecejo mientras cruzaba sus manos a la altura de su prominente mentón, con los codos anclados en los reposa brazos de su trono. No le desagradaba la idea de que Hades se casara, porque de esa forma asentaría la cabeza y no tendría extrañas ideas de expansión de sus dominios a la superficie en su cabeza atormentada. Desde hacía mucho tiempo pensaba en buscar una buena candidata para su hermano, pero como Hades era tan especial había decidido esperar a que ocurriera todo de forma natural. Y, pese a sus cálculos, había pasado. El poder de Afrodita era tan poderoso que hasta el señor de los muertos se había doblegado a sus encantos e influjos. Cuando todo aquello se propagara por el Olimpo, sería la comidilla de todos ellos durante bastante tiempo, no por la importancia que solo unos pocos dioses entenderían, sino por la novedad y la sorpresa que conllevaría todo ello.

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque si su hermano de verdad estaba enamorado de su hija haría lo que fuera para llevarla a su reino. Pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Había algo que le preocupaba más aún: la reacción de Deméter. Desde que había nacido, Perséfone había pasado bajo la total y absoluta tutela de la diosa de la agricultura, había alejado a la joven diosa de forma deliberada del mundo de los dioses, del Olimpo, y tenía unas ideas muy claras sobre ella. No permitiría por nada del mundo que se casara, pues quería que permaneciera virgen como otras diosas, tales como Atenea o Ártemis. Y así también podría asegurarse que estuviera a su lado para siempre, por toda la eternidad, alejada de su presencia. Desde aquel momento, no había cruzado más que dos o tres palabras cuando se veían en las esporádicas asambleas de los dioses, y notaba que su mirada estaba cargada de odio y de reproche. Tendría que hablar con ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando hablar con Deméter, y la providencia le otorgaba una situación idónea para ello.

Zeus seguía cavilando dichos pensamientos, y Hades no cabía en sí de gozo. Caminaba como en un sueño, pensando en la eternidad de felicidad que tendría en adelante. Ya no sería el dios frío y distante, sino que cambiaría, y todo gracias a los dones del amor, a los regalos de Afrodita. Las Moiras deparaban inesperados caminos a todos los seres, y los dioses aunque fueran muy poderosos seguían atados a sus designios. No quiso encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros inmortales, y seguía manteniendo su habitual mirada llena de misterio y de tristeza, a pesar de que un sentimiento cálido iba asentándose en su corazón. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a Eleusis, al encuentro de su amada diosa, pero su razón le indicaba lo contrario. Era tarde, y no quería asustarla visitándola a esas horas. La eternidad era larga, podría esperar un día más.

Mientras Hades se acercaba a su reino, al Inframundo, Pandora estaba de pie, frente al trono de su señor Hades, jugueteando con uno de sus largos mechones violáceos. En su mirada se podía apreciar una mezcla de preocupación y de satisfacción. Sabía que se estaba jugando muchas cosas con todo aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los humanos, aunque fueran sirvientes personales de los dioses y por ello tuvieran ciertos privilegios con respecto a los demás humanos, seguían albergando en su interior los mismos sentimientos que perdían a la raza humana, como el dolor, el rencor o la envidia. No podía permitir que le "robaran" a su señor, y se lo llevaran de su lado. No pudo evitar acercarse al trono del dios y tocarlo suavemente, como si de una mascota se tratara, y cerrar los ojos. Sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto. El trono de Hades no podía ser compartido por una diosa tan débil y delicada como Perséfone, iba contra la naturaleza misma de aquel lugar lleno de muerte y de tristeza. ¿Qué pintaba una diosa de la naturaleza, y por lo tanto de la vida, en un lugar así? Era, sencillamente, inconcebible.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de pronto, y su mano se separó como si hubiera recibido un calambre. Se giró en redondo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, que acababa de abrirse para dejar paso a Hades. Por fin había regresado a su reino, a su hogar. Pandora no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de complacencia que permaneció solo unos segundos en sus labios. Su señor avanzaba rápidamente, con su habitual porte divino y autoritario. Ella realizó una profunda reverencia, hincando su rodilla derecha al suelo, mientras su mirada estaba anclada en el suelo. Como siempre solía hacer, a modo de completa obediencia y respeto, permanecía de esa forma hasta que el dios la ordenara que podía levantarse. Hades pasó a su lado, colocándose a su derecha, mientras su mirada se perdía en el trono, con una mirada parecida a la que ella había tenido unos segundos antes. Suspiró, como si no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Después de unos segundos, que la parecieron eternos a ella, además de incómodos por el pesado silencio que reinaba el lugar, Hades ordenó a Pandora que se levantara. Ella lo hizo sin vacilar y de forma rápida, esperando que la mandara alguna tarea.

- Pandora, he estado pensando, y creo que es hora de encargar a Hefesto un nuevo trono –empezó a decir Hades, más hablando consigo mismo que con su fiel espectro -. Uno más vivo, de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, ¿qué te parece la idea?

- Es un trono que no va con vuestro carácter, mi señor –respondía Pandora, empleando su tono más cortés –si se me permite la observación, por supuesto –al ver que Hades no la detenía, continuó -. Y no veo que tengáis que cambiar de aposento, es muy hermoso el que tenéis. Y si seguís empeñado en cambiarlo, yo pediría a Hefesto que empleara un material con una tonalidad más oscura, como por ejemplo la diorita. Quizá no es más valiosa que la plata, pero va más acorde con el espacio que nos rodea –y con una mano señaló el lugar en el que se encontraban -.

- No pensaba que el trono nuevo fuera para mí, Pandora. Creo recordar que no te lo he dicho.

- Lo he supuesto, señor. ¿Acaso el nuevo trono que planeáis traer aquí es para algún espectro, a modo de premio? –la pregunta estaba llena de arrogancia, porque Pandora pensaba en ella misma. Es posible que todos sus esfuerzos por ser fiel y diligente iban a verse recompensados, aunque fuera de una forma que tampoco la agradara en demasía. Pero si con ello demostraba a todos los habitantes del Hades su importancia y peso en aquel reino, se sentiría satisfecha. Ya nadie osaría tocarla, por miedo a las represalias. Sería la segunda al mando en el Inframundo y… quién sabe, puede que pronto ascendiera a algo más…-.

- En absoluto, Pandora. No estaba pensando en ti –y clavó sus ojos azul claro en los de Pandora. Esta bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su atrevimiento. Pero Hades, que se sentía magnánimo por los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, no tenía ganas de reprenderla -. Te lo diré a ti primero, pues te has ganado mi confianza a pulso. Dentro de poco compartiré mi reino, el Inframundo. Ya no seré un rey sin reina. Ya no estaré nunca solo aquí abajo.

- ¿En serio, mi señor? Son muy buenas noticias –Pandora forzó una sonrisa, pues tenía ganas de muchas cosas, menos de reírse. Sus temores más profundos se estaban llevando a cabo, y estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa. Ya no solo tendría que soportar no tener el afecto de Hades jamás, sino que tenía que aguantar que su señor se lo diera a otra mujer, a una diosa que no se lo merecía. ¿Qué había hecho ella por Hades? ¿Acaso se va a encargar de dirigir a los espectros, a aquellas almas oscuras y con pasados que la harían temblar de miedo? ¿Pensaba Hades que Perséfone querría permanecer encerrada en un mundo sin luz, sin vida, por el amor que le profesaba? Qué equivocado estaba Hades. En el fondo, sentía lástima por él, porque estaba tan ciego que no apreciaba la realidad de las cosas -. ¿Ya lo sabe la afortunada?

- Todavía no, pero lo sabrá en breve. Y no dirá que no, de eso estoy seguro.

- Si aceptáis mi humilde consejo, creo que deberíais de ir mañana mismo para dar las nuevas buenas a la afortunada. Cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor. Dejad que duerma plácidamente hoy, y mañana la alegraréis con la noticia. Al ser dioses, un día no es nada, se pasa muy rápido.

- Buen consejo, Pandora. De todas formas, ya pensaba ir mañana, porque no quiero sobresaltarla. Demasiadas emociones en un día, y hay que ir poco a poco. Puedes retirarte, ya no te necesito. Terminaré el trabajo que tengo pendiente por mi cuenta.

- Como deseéis, mi señor.

Con una nueva reverencia, Pandora dejó la sala. Se encaminó a sus aposentos, que se encontraban en un edificio aparte de la sala del trono. Un edificio solo para ella misma, un templo donde podía estar en paz y descansando de su agotador trabajo. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa: aquel horrible matrimonio que supuestamente iba a producirse, entre ni más ni menos que el señor de la muerte y la señora de la vida y la naturaleza. ¿Acaso no era un matrimonio en contra del orden lógico? Era su deber hacer ver a su señor el error que estaba cometiendo; quería protegerlo de su ceguera. Era su manera de auto convencerse de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, porque en el fondo su conciencia la decía a gritos que tenía que parar. Pero aunque quisiera, no podría. Era una marioneta en manos de fuerzas más poderosas, de los dioses, que podrían eliminarla con un solo giro de sus muñecas o una simple mirada.

_No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Mis peores pesadillas se están haciendo realidad. ¿No será todo esto un mal sueño, una mala jugada de Icelos? Creo que no, esto no es un sueño… es real. Por mucho que me esfuerce, jamás veré lo que Hades ha visto en ella. ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo, a parte de la inmortalidad? Y encima es una enamorada de las plantas, no pinta nada en este mundo. ¿Acaso es que posee una doble personalidad o ha empleado extraños fármacos para que Hades caiga rendido a sus pies? Puede que no sea tan tonta e inocente como parece, y que todo lo que está ocurriendo lo tenga planeado en su cabeza. ¿Y si aspira a ser algo más que una simple diosa de segunda fila? Si llegara a casarse con Hades, sería la reina del Inframundo, y su poder y estatus dentro de la jerarquía divina aumentaría considerablemente. Sí, eso debe de estar planeando, ya no hay duda alguna. Es más astuta de lo que yo pensaba, pero ya no me engaña. _

_Pero estoy entre la espalda y la pared. Debo obedecer y seguir el plan de Afrodita, por el bien de mi señor. En el fondo me lo agradecerá, y puede que el trono que pretende pedir a Hefesto acabe siendo mío. No pasa nada malo por soñar. Puede que llegue el día en que mis esfuerzos se vean recompensados, y que Hades consiga verme no como una simple humana y sirviente suya, sino como algo más. En el pasado ha habido humanas que han llegado a la categoría de divinidades gracias a la intervención del señor de los dioses y, si prometo controlar a Hades y mantenerlo en el oscuro mundo del Inframundo para siempre, Zeus no se opondrá a nada de lo que le pida. Al final estará comiendo de mi mano, porque ha quedado demostrado en el pasado que Hades es un dios peligroso, y que Zeus tiene una obsesión conque va a derrocarlo del poder. Sea como fuere, Perséfone no debe acabar aquí, porque me relegaría a un segundo plano, estaría desplazada y todos los logros conseguidos se evaporarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, si lo pienso de otra forma, estoy protegiendo los intereses de la justa Deméter, pues quiere que su hija permanezca virgen como otras diosas. No sé qué piensa hacer Hades con ese impedimento, pues está claro que Deméter no entregará a su hija sin luchar por ella, pues era su compañía y la adoraba. Está claro que Hades es demasiado confiado, y cree que su destino es brillante y que le sonríe. Pero lo dudo mucho. _

_Mañana todo se decidirá. Hades acabará destrozado, con el corazón hecho pedazos, sin saber qué hacer. Y es en ese momento cuando yo entro en escena. Si consigo aplacar sus males, si consigo consolarlo y borrarle de la mente la figura de Perséfone, se rendirá a mis pies, aunque sea un dios y yo una sencilla mortal. Los humanos tenemos muchos defectos, pero también virtudes. Tenemos el don de la paciencia y de la astucia, sabemos actuar en los momentos más oportunos, y nunca desistimos de lo que creemos más justo o conveniente para nosotros, sin pensar en los demás en muchos casos. Pero estoy harta de pensar en los dioses que me rodean, en su bienestar y sus caprichos pasajeros; a partir de ahora me preocuparé por conseguir mis objetivos, por ser feliz… aunque ello conlleve destruir la felicidad de los demás. _

_Espero que el cinturón de Afrodita haga bien su trabajo, porque si no ocurre así estaré en graves apuros. Perséfone se pondrá aquella joya divina, no lo dudo. Cuando le dices a una enamorada que con algo sorprenderás al amado y mejorarás la relación, la tentación y los sentimientos son más fuertes que cualquier pensamiento racional. Palabras hermosas son aquellas que dicen "la belleza está en el interior", pero... ¿quién puede resistirse a ser más bella ante el amado, a ser agradable a la vista y tener su aprobación? Pues así es el amor a veces: la obsesión de tener la aprobación del otro, porque de no ser así uno piensa que las cosas no están saliendo bien. Pobre Perséfone. Estás jugando con fuego y no te estás dando cuenta. _


	13. El preludio de una desgracia

Era el día esperado, y Perséfone no podía estar más nerviosa. Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hablando consigo misma, mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su vestido, obsesionada por estar lo más decente y hermosa posible. Se había cepillado a conciencia, se había hecho la coleta a la perfección, cuidando de que ningún pelo se escapara del abrazo de su delicado coletero. No se había aplicado ningún perfume, porque el aroma de los bosques era el mejor olor que pudiera encontrarse. Para la ocasión había escogido un hermoso vestido verde, a juego con sus ojos, y elaborado con las telas más finas que pudieran encontrarse, principalmente lino egipcio. La falda estaba conformada por tres capas de tela, siendo la más larga de todas y la menos transparente; el resto caían en armónica cascada, formando caprichosos pliegues que danzaban al son de los vientos. La parte superior del vestido estaba formado por un corpiño ajustado al pecho, decorado con todo tipo de formas geométricas que se entrelazaban para crear motivos originales y bellos, bordados a su vez con hilo de oro; dos tiras nacían en la parte superior del corpiño, y daban la vuelta por encima de los hombros para unirse por detrás al vestido, creando de esa manera dos sencillas mangas. De estas, a su vez, caían una serie de telas tan finas que se podía ver a través de ellas sus delgados y delicados brazos. Al final de todo ese proceso de acicalamiento se colocó el hermoso cinturón que la habían entregado, tan liviano como una pluma. Una verdadera obra maestra de Hefesto, y bendecida con el buen gusto de Apolo. Con todo en su sitio preparado, estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con su destino.

Había tenido cuidado de no salir de esa manera, tan arreglada, mientras su madre merodeara por el Santuario. No quería despertar sospecha alguna, y tenía mucho miedo de que su madre empezara a hacerla preguntas. Podría hacer muchas cosas en su vida, pero jamás se la ocurriría mentirla, y mucho menos mientras mantuvieran una conversación; su madre era a veces tan autoritaria, con su mirada gélida clavada en su rostro, que Perséfone se tragaba su orgullo, su rebeldía, y todo lo que tuviera que tragarse. Por eso mismo, quería evitar a toda costa ese encuentro. Se había encerrado en su habitación, alegando que se encontraba cansada porque no había pasado una buena noche. En realidad no mentía puesto que, al estar tan nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir a la mañana siguiente, apenas Morfeo había conseguido que la joven diosa cerrara los ojos más de dos horas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al rememorar los dulces sueños que mantuvo en aquella vigilia: cómo estaba sentada, al pie del árbol junto al estanque, con su mano entrelazada en la de Hades, mientras caía el sol allá por el horizonte. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, y se llevó las manos a la cara para esconder aquel rubor de unos espectadores invisibles.

_Perséfone, serénate_ se decía a sí misma, _esto no es propio de ti. ¿Acaso quieres que madre se dé cuenta de lo que tienes entre manos. Como se entere… puedo despedirme de todo el futuro que la imaginación ha creado en tu mente. Respira hondo, relájate, y piensa que es un día cualquiera, un día en el que como siempre vas a pasear por los bosques cercanos. Déjate llevar por la costumbre, y todo saldrá bien. No puedo tener miedo, no ahora. Todo está decidido, el destino me sonríe… ¡y no puedo dejarlo escapar!_

Con estos pensamientos la joven diosa se encaminó hacia el encuentro esperado. Caminaba deprisa, con el menor ruido posible, como si la acechara algún enemigo que, de llegar a detectarla, la mataría. Sin embargo su experiencia en los bosques, saltando de rama en rama o corriendo junto a los animales la había enseñado a ser sigilosa si se lo proponía. Nunca se sabe cuándo algo que aprendes te va a ser de utilidad.

El sol estaba en medio del firmamento, de un tono azul claro y totalmente despejado. Una brisa fresca ayudaba a que los implacables rayos del sol no fueran tan achicharrantes. El trino de los pájaros era espectacular, una verdadera diversidad de timbres tal que era difícil creer que se pudieran congregar en un mismo bosque aves tan diferentes. Pero eso a Perséfone no la sorprendía lo más mínimo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel sonido, que apenas podía vivir sin él; si un día no escuchaba aquella melodía de la naturaleza, sentía que algo faltaba en su interior. A tal comunión había llegado con la vida natural que la rodeaba. Cuando se aproximaba al límite del bosque, su paso se vio impulsado por el deseo del encuentro. Sus pisadas eran ligeras como el aire, no sentía cansancio, solo se movía por un solo impulso, por un solo pensamiento, no había más en su mente.

El camino que la conducía al estanque se la hizo eterno. Los árboles se abrían a sus lados, y en ocasiones la senda se hacía un poco estrecha y tenía que aminorar la marcha, pues tenía que pensar que el delicado vestido que llevaba no estaba confeccionado para tales caminatas. Y no podía presentarse con unos jirones, manchas, o cualquier tipo de desperfecto, no por nada había escogido esa prenda para una ocasión tan especial. La espesura del bosque hacía que su camino estuviera protegido por los implacables rayos del sol que, unido a la presencia de una brisa fresca constante hacía que hasta la temperatura fuera anormalmente fría. Pero tampoco sentía eso, ni las perlas de sudor que emanaban de su piel a causa de la carrera. Si en ese preciso instante cayera un meteorito, el sol se precipitara sobre la tierra, o se produjera algún tipo de catástrofe, ella no se daría cuenta.

Ya había alcanzado el lugar tan anhelado. Su corazón parecía que iba a salirle del pecho, repiqueteando de una forma violenta y excitada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuándo viese a Hades? ¿Se desmayaría de la emoción? ¿Correría a su encuentro y lo abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, con el tonto temor de que se separaran al romperlo? ¿O se quedaría muda y estática en el sitio, por la vergüenza, mientras su rostro se volvía más y más rojo? En breve descubriría cómo iba a reaccionar…

En el Inframundo, Pandora se estaba preparando para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan. Había envuelto el cinturón en un pañuelo de fina seda, con motivos geométricos hechos con hilo de plata y oro, para que resultara más atractivo para la diosa. La curiosidad podría con ella, además del deseo de causar una más que buena impresión a Hades. Demasiada buena impresión vas a causar con esto, se decía a sí misma Pandora, tanta que no querrás volver a ver a Hades nunca más. Y si llegas a perdonarle, tranquilidad, porque tu madre jamás permitirá que te unas con una persona así, por mucho que ruegues y pidas su consentimiento. Pandora no había reparado tanto como Perséfone en su vestimenta, llevaba su mismo vestido oscuro, a juego con su pelo y ojos, además de su famoso anillo con forma de serpiente que se enroscaba en su dedo y muñeca. Lo miró no sin cierta melancolía en sus purpúreos ojos. Un recuerdo de lo que soy y de lo que debo hacer. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Debía partir inmediatamente, antes de su señor Hades. Sabía cuándo actuar. Tendría que realizar muy bien su papel, si quería que todo saliera acuerdo con los planes. A diferencia de Perséfone, Pandora sentía muchísimo respeto y miedo ante Deméter, una diosa muy venerada y considerada. Lo que se decía de ella eran rumores que la retrataban como un númen bueno con aquellos que la servían bien pero terriblemente cruel y despiadada con aquellos que la engañaban o que dañaban la naturaleza. Y lo peor de todo es que había vivido mucho, por lo que la experiencia la daba más de un punto a su favor para detectar los engaños. Pero caería si el tema de discusión era su hija, más aún si la decían que estaba en peligro. Las fichas estaban colocadas en el tablero, cada una con sus movimientos y objetivos claros, y el desenlace de la historia la escribirían los vencedores, no los vencidos.

Hades estaba ya preparado. Se había puesto su mejor túnica, una de color negro con bordado dorado en los bordes, una elegante greca custodiada por espirales. Sus brazaletes, plateados con gemas incrustadas, estaban firmemente puestos en sus muñecas, brillando con luz propia. A Hades no le gustaba llevar objetos tan valiosos, pero la ocasión lo requería. Tenía que dar la mejor impresión posible, y daba la casualidad de que era uno de los dioses con más posesiones. Tenía bajo su control todo el subsuelo, fuente de inmensas riquezas como piedras preciosas, minas de oro, plata, y todo tipo de piedras valiosas para la arquitectura y los ornamentos. Sabía que Perséfone le amaba con un amor sincero, y que no había reparado lo más mínimo en sus riquezas; era demasiado inocente. Pero la duda, horrible compañera, seguía alojada en su corazón. Todavía no entendía cómo una diosa como ella podía amarle, no le entraba en la cabeza. Esas dudas habían provocado que su partida se retrasara un poco –más tarde se arrepentiría de ello-, pero no podía evitarlo. Hasta su hermano Zeus lo había consentido, aquel padre que, aunque no lo mostrara en público, quería a Perséfone con locura y no la entregaría a cualquier persona. Aunque todo había que decirlo: Zeus no solo estaría velando por el bien de su hija, sino por el suyo propio; casada con Hades, estaría protegida y seguramente sería perfecta para controlar el temperamento que podía llegar a tener el Señor del Inframundo. Sabía que en el fondo la estaban utilizando como una herramienta más, pero si con ello conseguía que estuvieran felizmente casados, que así fuera.

Con esos pensamientos en mente salió de su reino de las sombras para ir al encuentro de su amada.

_Qué extraño, Hades se retrasa. ¿Acaso ha acudido de nuevo al Olimpo? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?_ Perséfone estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando directamente al estanque de aguas cristalinas. Tenía que mantener los ojos entrecerrados, debido al reflejo de la superficie, brillante como el más grande de los diamantes. Para matar el tiempo, tomaba piedrecitas que estuvieran cerca y las lanzaba a las calmadas aguas, provocando ondulaciones caprichosas y sinuosas que la entretenían. Suspiró. Seguro que Hades tenía una muy buena razón para retrasarse. No se hace esperar así a una dama, se decía. Cuando llegue, le echaré una buena regañina. Sí, eso mismo haré. Un pequeño jilguero se había posado a su lado, y se acercaba dando saltitos para beber un poco. Perséfone lo siguió con la mirada. Una vez que hubo bebido, se metió un poco en las aguas y empezó a bañarse, acicalándose las hermosas plumas negras, amarillas y marrones. Era un pájaro pequeño en comparación con los que había por aquellos parajes, pero pocos igualaban su belleza. Perséfone seguía cada uno de sus pasos, de sus movimientos, hipnotizada por los mismos.

Una vez concluido su baño, el pajarillo se dispuso a caminar de nuevo dando esos graciosos saltos hacia la pradera que se extendía a sus espaldas, pero repentinamente cambió de idea. Algo vio que no le gustó nada, puesto que remontó con una velocidad de vértigo el vuelo, con un sonido de batir de las alas frenético. La diosa enarcó las cejas, sospechando que algo había visto el ave para escapar de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta, todavía sentada, y lo que vio la llenó de alegría y de felicidad. Caminando entre las filas de árboles avanzaba Hades, más bello de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar su inflamada imaginación. Es posible que su corazón pintara las cosas de otra manera, es posible que sus ojos estuvieran ciegos por el amor, pero la daba completamente igual. Ante ella se encontraba el dios al que había decidido amar por propia voluntad, y con el que estaba firmemente decidida a vivir el resto de su vida inmortal.

Se levantó rápidamente, impulsada como por un resorte, y se encaminó disparada como un rayo hacia él. Este se detuvo, ya en la pradera, y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amada diosa. Cuando sintió el contacto del cuerpo de Perséfone contra el suyo, cerró sus brazos en torno a ella, como si temiera que cuando se separara de ella nunca más se volvieran a ver. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la diosa, mientras sonreía. Jamás llegó a pensar que pudiera albergar en su corazón tanta felicidad. Ella permanecía con su rostro en el pecho de Hades, llorando de felicidad. No lo podía evitar. Estaba tan feliz, después de muchos años se sentía completa. Nada podría estropear este momento.

Pandora había llegado al mismo bosque donde se encontraban los dos enamorados, pero se encontraba siguiendo el rastro de otra divinidad que se encontraba en las cercanías. Notaba que su avance era rápido, decidido, como si estuviera dispuesta a partir en ese preciso momento. Tenía que darse prisa. Había perdido mucho tiempo en intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba la diosa, pues hasta que encontró a un morador de Eleusis que la dijera algo sobre el posible paradero de la diosa o, al menos, un lugar al que acudiera más a menudo. Y por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba: a esas horas, como costumbre, Deméter se encaminaba a una gruta orientada hacia el este para vigilar y presenciar los famosos cultos mistéricos que se celebraban allí. Con raudo paso se dirigió hacia aquella gruta.

En una concavidad natural que penetraba en una alta montaña cubierta por una alfombra de árboles, y con el suelo bastante irregular y resbaladizo por la humedad estaba el templo más antiguo de todo Eleusis. Las antorchas, necesarias para combatir la natural oscuridad del lugar, estaban cubiertas con un original sistema consistente en una plaquita de metal que se situaba justo encima de la llama, para protegerla de las comunes filtraciones de agua. Un camino excavado en la roca, liso para que la gente que acudiera no se tropezara, desembocaba en la parte más amplia de la cueva, una enorme concavidad semicircular decorada con gigantescas estalagmitas y estalactitas que creaban un laberinto de columnas natural. En el centro de la sala, un pequeño altar de madera –se cree que es tan antiguo como el templo en el que se hallaba, de ahí que los sacerdotes de Eleusis lo protegieran con su vida si hiciera falta -, decorado con tallas de guirnaldas de flores y bucráneos, además del famoso cuerno de la abundancia. Delante del altar, a una distancia prudencial y en un plano más bajo, se encontraban una serie de sacerdotes, con los brazos levantados hacia el techo de la cueva y entonando extraños cánticos. Ante el altar, un sacerdote que por sus vestimentas debía de ser de un rango superior al del resto, que estaba realizando un sacrificio de un ternero, seguramente en honor de las diosas. Hoy los sacerdotes podrán disfrutar de un poco de carne, pensaba Pandora, mientras veía que dos de los sacerdotes llevaban en telas de lino el animal sacrificado.

Había llegado a la parte final de los cultos, puesto que unos minutos después los sacerdotes dejaron de entonar los extraños cánticos y de alzar las palmas de sus manos. En silencio, embriagados seguramente por su fervor religioso, abandonaron la sala. Por supuesto Pandora no había sido tan estúpida de aparecer de improviso, ante la mirada de todos esos sacerdotes; no les habría sentado muy bien que una persona ajena a los secretos de Eleusis entrara de esa manera a un ritual que no muchos conocerían. Cuando solo quedaron el sumo sacerdote y ella, con paso decidido y calmado se acercó al extraño personaje. Este ni se inmutó cuando vio a Pandora, sino que la lanzó una amenazadora mirada.

- ¿Qué hace una sirviente del Inframundo en los dominios de la naturaleza? –dijo sin rodeos -.

- Salud a ti y a todos los sirvientes de las dos diosas –era la fórmula de cortesía que se empleaba con todos los sacerdotes de Eleusis -. Vengo en calidad de mensajeras, con noticias que de seguro interesarán a tu señora diosa.

- ¿A Deméter? –el empleo del nombre de aquella diosa de forma tan normal, era algo inusual. Los humanos que veían y servían a los dioses de primera mano no dirían el nombre de sus señores tan a la ligera -. No creo que quiera saber nada de ti y de tus mensajes. Has hecho tu viaje en vano –se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dando por finalizada la conversación -.

- ¿Y no creéis que vuestra señora podría interesarse por lo que tengo que decir si es sobre su amada hija Perséfone? –el sumo sacerdote se paró en seco, todavía sin girarse. Pandora sabía que ya tenía ganada aquella batalla verbal. Seguro que escucharía a partir de aquí -. Aunque no he hablado con propiedad sobre su hija, sería mejor decir a partir de ahora mi señora Perséfone.

- ¿Cómo que señora Perséfone? –la voz de aquel sacerdote no era la misma, había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora era… de mujer. Pandora creía que sus oídos la estaban engañando. Pero si sus oídos la engañaban, la vista no se quedaba atrás. La figura se dio completamente la vuelta y, a medida que se acercaba, las facciones de su rostro, el cabello y la silueta de su cuerpo cambiaban a una velocidad apabullante. En tres pasos había cambiado su fisonomía al de una mujer de proporciones perfectas, claros ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que caían en cascadas sobre su espalda. Su cabeza estaba coronada por una guirnalda de flores, y un vestido de color marrón claro cubría su cuerpo; sus brazos tenían unos brazaletes de oro en forma de enredaderas que se enroscaban hasta la altura del codo. Cada paso que dio fue sucedido por un ligero temblor de tierra, signo de que la diosa que avanzaba hacia ella no estaba precisamente contenta -. Creo que tengo el derecho a que me des una explicación.

- Señora Deméter –y se inclinó ante ella -, siento de veras no haberos reconocido. Los dioses sois unos maestros del disfraz, y jamás pensaría que os escondierais en un cuerpo mortal masculino, y que os relacionarais con simples sacerdotes humanos.

- A diferencia del resto de los dioses olímpicos, con la excepción de Atenea, no me desagradan los humanos. Incluso ayudé a muchos junto a mi hija cuando se liberó la peste por la tierra. Pero este tema no es que te ha traído aquí y por el que he decidido mostrarme tal cual soy ante ti, Pandora –esta, al escuchar su nombre, dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Sabía que una diosa podía saber muchas cosas, pero no llegaban a leer la mente. Y ella no recordaba haber dicho su nombre -. Quién no iba a reconocer a la sirviente más fiel de Hades, aquella marcada con el anillo de la serpiente y la causante de tantos males a la humanidad – señaló con su mano el anillo que había delatado a Pandora -. Y ahora que ya sabemos quién es quién, pasemos a lo importante de verdad… Dime sin rodeos ni mentiras, ¿qué es eso de señora Perséfone?

- Antes que nada, debo pediros la máxima discreción sobre mi persona. Siento que estoy traicionando a mi señor, pero también me veo en la obligación de informaros.

- Nada saldrá de mis labios, Pandora. Si son asuntos de los dioses, los humanos no tienen cabida en ellos. Tienes mi palabra.

- Señora Deméter, es por todos sabido que deseáis antes que otra cosa en el mundo, disfrutar de la compañía de vuestra hija para toda la eternidad, en este paraje tan maravilloso que se llama Eleusis. Pero otros dioses han planeado un destino distinto para ella. Zeus, a tus espaldas, planea su casamiento. Y la…

- ¡¿Cómo?! –la voz de Deméter retumbó en la cueva, claramente enfadada y horrorizada -.

Se había acercado peligrosamente a Pandora, con sus ojos centelleantes de ira. Un cosmos dorado empezó a surgir de su figura, amenazador, cada vez más poderoso. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y rabia, además de los dientes. Era una afrenta a su persona. ¿La tomaban por tonta? ¿Zeus la tomaba por una estúpida o qué? No podía tolerar aquello. No podía permitir que tomaran las decisiones por su cuenta. Ella había criado a su hija, la había protegido de todo tipo de peligros; con todo eso tenía el derecho pleno de escoger lo que era mejor para su hija. Zeus no tenía ningún derecho para decidir qué era mejor para Perséfone. ¿Acaso por ser el "padre" tenía la potestad necesaria? Deméter no lo pensaba así. Lo arreglaría todo… a su manera. Pandora estaba petrificada, con miedo a moverse. Aquella diosa estaba tan enfurecida, que si se movía podría recibir su ira en forma de ataque deliberado.

- ¿Estás totalmente segura? –los ojos de la señora de la agricultura parecían que iban a salirse de sus órbitas -.

- Yo jamás mentiría a una divinidad –respondió Pandora, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. No se atrevía a mirar cara a cara a Deméter, pues estaba verdaderamente aterrada. Por muchas cosas que viera en el Inframundo, nada sobrepasaría la escena de una divinidad enfadada, fuera cual fuese. Y Deméter, perteneciente a los Doce olímpicos, tenía un poder no menos impresionante que Hades -.

- Está bien, está bien… -Deméter ahora, muy nerviosa, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como si no supiera qué hacer. Siempre había presumido de ser una diosa paciente y comprensiva, pero habían conseguido sacarla de sus casillas –creeré en tus palabras. Si no son verdad, sufrirás mi rencor eterno, Pandora.

- No temo esa amenaza, señora, puesto que lo que digo es verdad. Tan cierto como que el Olimpo existe.

- De acuerdo. Llévame ante ellos. Yo me encargaré del resto…

- Como ordeneis -e hizo de nuevo una reverencia. _De veras que lo siento, mi señor Hades, pero es lo mejor para ti... para los dos. No permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera una diosa, os arrebate de mi lado. Ya falta poco para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, a la monótona pero apacible normalidad_ -.


	14. Una despedida dolorosa

Aquel momento no podía romperlo absolutamente nadie. Ni tampoco nada. Estar abrazada al dios de sus sueños, a la persona que estaba en sus más ardientes y felices sueños, era algo que la hacía sentir la más dichosa de las diosas. Nunca pensó que llegaría este momento, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo. Ningún pensamiento nefasto pasaba por su cabeza, todos los temores y malos presagios habían desaparecido, como si jamás hubieran existido. Las dudas se habían disipado, y todo estaba claro como las aguas de aquel estanque: amaba a Hades, y haría todo lo posible por estar a su lado. Ni el pensamiento de su severa madre estaba presente; la daba igual. Ella hubiera querido que ese abrazo fuera infinito, que fuera ininterrumpido, que fuera eterno como ellos. Pero las cosas iban a cambiar de una forma drástica e inesperada…

Sentía que el corazón de Hades latía cada vez más deprisa, como el suyo, un signo claro de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, de la emoción que se alejaba en su interior y que no exteriorizaba. Entonces, poco a poco, el abrazo se hizo más intenso, más apasionado, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Se separaron un poco, para encontrarse cara a cara. Los ojos de Hades eran tan claros… de un azul claro y a la vez intenso, llenos de una sinceridad y de una comprensión infinita. Por mucho que dijeran que era el dios de los muertos, del Inframundo, esos ojos no mostraban para nada el dolor o la crueldad relacionados con la muerte, sino todo lo contrario: eran los ojos de un ser justo y bueno. Llevó una mano de sus manos pálidas a las ardientes mejillas de Perséfone, que estaban sonrojadas ante el movimiento del dios. Acarició suavemente la superficie de su piel, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, como si estuviera hecha del más delicado material.

- Puede que no lo reflejen mis palabras o mis actos, pero te amo más que nada en el mundo –susurró Hades -. Perséfone… ¿me quieres?

- Claro que sí, Hades… -Perséfone creía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción y de la falta de aire en sus pulmones -. No dudes nunca de mis sentimientos.

Entonces sus respectivos labios se acercaron para cerrarse en un apasionado beso. Perséfone no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, cómo colocarse o qué hacer, así que simplemente rodeó con sus brazos temblorosos las caderas de Hades. El beso casi la dejaba sin aliento, la faltaba aire… pero no quería separarse, en parte por temor a meter la pata. Las manos de Hades se iban deslizando por sus cabellos, enredándolos en sus dedos. Poco después sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, produciéndola una sensación de felicidad indescriptible; bajaron más y más, hasta llegar a sitios que ya empezaron a incomodarla. Se separó bruscamente de él, dándole un empujón. Estaba sonrojada, pero ya no por el beso, sino por la vergüenza de lo que estaban haciendo nada más verse.

- Hades, acabamos de vernos y profesarnos nuestro amor. Creo que no es momento para hacer este tipo de cosas… -su voz era cada vez más débil, pues no sabía muy bien cómo se tomaría eso. Pero tenía que demostrar que era fuerte y que tenía claro hasta dónde podían llegar -. Por favor, desiste. Ya habrá tiempo para este tipo de cosas –dijo con un tono más elevado y autoritario -.

- Perséfone… eres demasiado joven para entenderlo –empezó a decir Hades mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la diosa. Ésta, como movimiento reflejo, empezó maquinalmente a retroceder -. No puedes entenderlo… pero pronto lo harás.

Cada vez se acercaba más peligrosamente a Perséfone, y ésta empezó a sentirse amenazada. Los ojos de Hades ya no mostraban esa claridad y ese sentimiento tan lleno de afecto hacia ella… resplandecían con un nuevo brillo, con una nueva aura, algo que jamás había visto la diosa. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca llena de deseo, pero no de un deseo puro, sino de un deseo perverso y malévolo. Con un violento y rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia sí, sosteniendo con fuerza una de sus muñecas. Era la primera vez que Perséfone tenía miedo ante Hades; siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía segura, sentía que nada en el mundo podría hacerla daño o afectarla… pero ahora era todo lo contrario: sentía la extraña mirada de Hades clavada en su persona, cómo apretaba cada vez más su muñeca, como si quisiera quebrar sus huesos. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que todo era una pesadilla, un juego de Morfeo. Pero las cosas no eran así. Hades, dándose cuenta de que la diosa no lo miraba, movió la cabeza de Perséfone con la mano que tenía libre, y la obligó a abrir los ojos.

- Te amo, te deseo tanto Perséfone –decía Hades en un tono lleno de pasión y desenfreno -, es la primera vez que la sangre me hierve en las venas y mi corazón late desbocado. No puedo esconderlo más, Perséfone. Quiero que seas mía.

- Hades, no, no te entiendo –dijo la diosa en un débil hilo de voz -. Me… me das miedo.

- ¿Miedo? No tienes que tenerme miedo. No tienes que tener miedo ante los instintos que nacen con el amor. Pero eres tan joven… y tan inexperta… y no has visto nada del mundo –dicho eso, dirigió la mano de la diosa que tenía aprisionada a su pecho -, ¿no quieres sentir mi cuerpo, que seamos _uno_?

- ¿Pero qué dices? –reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía para separar su mano del pecho del dios, como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo. Acarició su muñeca enrojecida por la presión ejercida, mientras miraba asombrada y aterrorizada a Hades. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía por qué había tenido ese cambio de actitud. ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo mal? –Creo que deberías irte, Hades.

- ¿Irme? No pienso irme ahora –volvió a acercarse a Perséfone, agarrándola ahora las dos manos -. No pienso irme sin mi premio… -y se acercó a sus labios, que los besó con rabia y pasión contenida. Pero no era una pasión cálida y placentera, sino rabiosa y funesta. Perséfone cerró los ojos, intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo; pero la paciencia también tiene un límite -.

- ¡Apártate de mí! –esas fueron las palabras de Perséfone cuando se separaron de aquel horrible beso. Las cosas no estaban desarrollándose a como ella esperaba. Apretaba los puños con rabia, mientras se mordía el labio. Si apretaba más, sangraría. Pero la daba igual. No entendía aquel comportamiento, nunca lo había visto así; ¿acaso la había estado engañando y ella había caído en la trampa como una estúpida? -. Te lo repetiré de nuevo. Sal de aquí. No quiero verte más por hoy. Yo… ya no tengo tan claro que… te quiera…

- Perséfone… ¿no me quieres? –la voz del dios sonaba grave, profunda, como si le hubieran apuñalado. Por unos segundos, pareció dudar, parecía que volvía el Hades que Perséfone había conocido. Pero esa sensación fue tan breve como el pestañeo -. Es que… no puedo evitarlo… eres tan hermosa… ven conmigo Perséfone.

- No Hades. Creo que estás enfermo. Descansa y ya hablaremos tranquilamente de lo ocurrido. Haré como que no ha pasado y… -Perséfone no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hades se había acercado de nuevo a ella y la agarraba de la cintura, acercándola hacia sí. Ese contacto, que unos minutos antes la habría resultado agradable, ahora la aterraba. Su cerebro la decía que eso no estaba bien, que tenía que deshacer ese abrazo; pero su corazón, su lado más salvaje y de instinto se reía de ella, porque todavía no había vivido el placer de estar con un hombre. Pero no podía permitir que eso ocurriera -. Por favor, déjame… no quiero… ¡déjame!

- No te resistas Perséfone. Sé que tú también lo deseas. ¿Por qué rechazar lo inevitable? Te gustará, créeme.

- ¡No, no quiero que sea de esta forma! ¡Aléjate, Hades!

Todo lo que siguió a continuación de aquel grito de súplica por parte de Perséfone fue muy confuso para la joven diosa. Ella acabó en el suelo, con un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó aturdida durante unos minutos. El cinturón que se había puesto acabó en el suelo, a su lado, que el mismo Hades se lo había quitado movido por su deseo. Junto con su caída se produjo un resplandor muy poderoso, como un fogonazo de luz, que fue seguido por un grito de dolor y lo que parecía ser el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suelo con fuerza. Se intentó levantar como pudo, todavía confundida, hasta que de repente alguien la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse, sin preguntar ni nada. Perséfone abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la confundió aún más. Quien estaba ante ella era ni más ni menos que su madre, con un semblante lleno de odio y de dureza, rostro que solo había visto en muy pocas ocasiones. Y además alzaba su cosmos amenazante, algo que solo realizaba cuando estaba ante un enemigo o ante un peligro…

- Madre, ¿qué está pasando? –pudo decir Perséfone, todavía sin saber qué estaba pasando exactamente -.

- Luego hablaré contigo seriamente. Ahora tengo que encargarme de alguien –dijo Deméter tajantemente. Estaba realmente enfadada, y Perséfone sabía cuándo su madre no quería que la molestaran. Era uno de esos momentos -.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer madre? –Perséfone sabía que cuando su madre se enfadaba no era buena idea, pero no podía evitar hacer la pregunta -.

- No necesito explicarte lo que voy a hacer, Perséfone. Soy tu madre, y lo que hago es por tu bien.

Nada más decirlo, se separó de Perséfone y se acercaba amenazadoramente a alguien que estaba recostándose como podía del suelo. Y esa persona era… ¡Hades! No pudo evitar gritar y llevarse las manos a la boca, presa del más profundo terror y desconsuelo. ¿Cómo no podía haber caído antes? Debía de estar confusa de verdad, y en aquel mismo momento se sentía más estúpida que nunca. Hizo ademán de acercarse al dios para ayudarlo, pero su madre se interpuso en su camino, con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –la preguntó Deméter con voz grave y autoritaria -, este dios iba a… -y ahí hizo una pequeña parada, y una sombra de dolor maternal se reflejó en su cara -, te iba a hacer mucho daño, y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Eres una persona demasiado inocente para entenderlo. Por eso es mejor que me dejes encargarme de ello…

- ¿Y dejar que le hagas daño? ¡No puedo permitirlo!

- Perséfone… -la voz de Hades sonaba un tanto débil, debido al golpe que debía de haber recibido -.

- ¡Hades!

- ¡No des ni un solo paso, Perséfone! –Deméter alzó su mano contra ella, señalándola para que no se moviera. La joven diosa quedó paralizada, pues sabía lo que tendría que pagar si su madre se enfadaba. Lo más inteligente era quedarse callada y ser una hija obediente. Pero el amor funciona contra toda lógica -.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, madre? ¿Qué ha hecho para que actúes de esa forma? ¡No se merece esto!

- ¿Que no se merece esto? ¡Perséfone, ha estado a punto de violarte! ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de eso?

- Espera… no es cierto… yo… -Hades ya se había levantado, y tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza, ya que debía de encontrarse algo aturdido por el golpe -. Yo no sabía lo que hacía. No pretendía hacerla ningún mal, no a la persona que más aprecio en este mundo.

- ¿Qué estoy escuchando? ¿Más mentiras? Podrás engañar a mi hija, que es inocente y desconoce gracias a las Gracias los males de este mundo, pero a mí no. Yo he pasado por muchas cosas, y no toleraré que ella pase por las mismas. No lo deseo. Por eso decidí criarla lejos del Olimpo, lejos de la perversión y de las intrigas de la sangre divina, de sus propios hermanos y hermanas. ¿Y tienes la desfachatez de decirme eso a la cara? ¡Valiente estupidez! No quiero derramar sangre que por desgracia es igual a la mía, así que atenderé la petición de mi hija. Márchate y no sufrirás ningún daño. Vete… y ni se te ocurra volver.

- No… ¡no voy a pagar por algo que he hecho en contra de mi voluntad! –Hades alzó su cosmos, oscuro como el mismo Inframundo, y valientemente se encaró con Deméter, que como respuesta también alzaba su cosmos, mucho más lleno de pureza y de vida que el de Hades. Si quería podría sacar su afilada espada, aquella que tantas vidas se había llevado, y terminar con todos los problemas. Perséfone sería suya para siempre, ya no habría barreras para ello -. Deméter, venerable señora de la naturaleza –comenzó a decir Hades para calmar un poco a la diosa -, no deseo hacerte daño, pues pienso como tú en que es un desperdicio derramar sangre divina. Dejemos esto como un malentendido.

- ¿Malentendido? Por muy dios del Inframundo que seas, Hades, o hermano de Zeus, no me das miedo. Soy igual de poderosa que tú, pertenecemos al primer linaje de dioses olímpicos, la sangre de nuestro padre Cronos fluye en nuestros cuerpos. Y pretendes ser un rey justo en tu mundo, ¡cometiendo actos infames que catalogas de simples malentendidos! Mereces estar donde estás, ¡gobernando a los muertos del universo! –y dicho eso, levantó su mano y un nuevo brillo inundó el espacio donde se encontraban. Un bastón de oro, que brillaba como el mismísimo Sol, apareció ante la diosa, tomándolo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez. Un hermoso y letal bastón rematado con una espiga tallada en la parte superior, el símbolo de Deméter -.

- Si juegas en serio, yo también lo haré –y Hades, haciendo unos movimientos similares a los de Deméter, llamó a su despiadada espada. Ambas armas brillaban ansiosas por el combate que se avecinaba. Los ojos de Hades despedían maldad y ninguna clemencia. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con la mismísima Deméter, sin pensar en las consecuencias -.

- ¡Basta ya! –Perséfone estaba a un lado de la discusión, queriendo intervenir y sin sabes exactamente cómo hacerlo. Jamás pensó que llegarían a las armas y a la violencia, menos aún su propia madre. Se colocó delante de su madre, con los brazos extendidos, y con lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus claros ojos -. Esto no tiene sentido, os estáis dejando llevar por vuestros sentimientos, dejando a un lado la lógica. Y parece que soy una especie de trofeo por el que os estáis peleando, y no quiero que caiga sangre por mi culpa. No podría vivir con esa carga. Hades… es mejor que te vayas.

- No sabes lo que dices, Perséfone. No puedes analizar bien la situación sin saber la historia desde mi punto de vista.

- ¿Qué punto de vista quieres que sepa? ¿Cómo ibas a… a hacerme daño? Por favor Hades, es mejor que no te esfuerces para solucionar lo que has hecho mal. No hay solución posible.

- Te lo pido de todo corazón, déjame explicártelo –e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, para calmarla y poder contarla todo de forma civilizada -.

- No te acerques –la voz de Perséfone era grave, severa, como si estuviera hablando con una persona desagradable para ella-. No quiero escucharte. Ni tampoco quiero que hagas daño a mi madre, porque veo en tus ojos que ibas a hacerla daño; y si la haces daño a ella, la haces daño a mí también. Me equivoqué contigo, eres como todos dicen. Adiós.

Dicho eso le dio la espalda a Hades y empezó a caminar derecha al Santuario de Eleusis. Sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, pero no tenía otra opción. Al menos solo agradecía a los cielos haberse dado cuenta antes de haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Y también le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar, porque no quería que la viera en ese estado; tenía cierto orgullo. Su madre, por el contrario, seguía con su rostro severo y con la mirada clavada en Hades, como si lo estuviera analizando. Por el contrario Hades también camuflaba sus sentimientos, pues no quería parecer ni mucho menos débil. Sus ojos azules claros parecían estar clavados en la joven diosa, pero en realidad no miraban a ningún sitio, conmocionado por la situación. Bajó la espada para que no se malinterpretara ninguno de sus movimientos, pero seguía aferrando la empuñadura con tanta fuerza que parecía que su mano iba a estallar. Tenía ganas de levantar el filo de su espada y atacar a la misma Perséfone, movido por la venganza y por los sentimientos contradictorios que nunca antes había sentido.

- Si quieres que esto quede así, de acuerdo. Pero lo mínimo es que me dejaras explicar mi versión de todo esto, encima de que te lo he pedido humildemente, y no porque esté tu madre la venerable Deméter en nuestra conversación. Puede que yo también me equivocara contigo, eres como las demás diosas que he conocido, nada especial.

Esas palabras las dijo con voz glacial, como mil puñaladas que iban directamente a su corazón. Tampoco es que Hades lo estuviera pasando bien precisamente, pero lo escondía mejor que ella. Perséfone no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada a Hades, una mirada llena de tristeza y de dolor infinito. Cuando vio los ojos de Hades, que parecían congelarla, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Allí estaba la persona a la que había amado, la persona con la quería estar toda su vida inmortal… pero no podía perdonarlo así como así. Se sentía engañada, utilizada, como si solo la quisiera para una cosa. No pudo evitar tener un escalofrío, y cruzarse los brazos en el pecho a modo de protección. Bajó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, y no volvió a mirar atrás. _Ojalá pueda perdonarte_ se decía Perséfone, _pero hasta el dios de los muertos es presa de sus propios deseos carnales._

- Las cosas son mejores así Hades –comenzó a decir Deméter –jamás podrías estar con mi hija. Ella es la reencarnación de la vida y de la pureza de este mundo, mientras que tú eres todo lo contrario. Y yo me hice la promesa de que fuera una virgen para siempre, porque ella está por encima de esas cosas. Ha sido exagerado que llegáramos incluso a insinuar un enfrentamiento directo. Pero no dudes que alzaré mis armas contra cualquiera que la haga daño.

- No tengo nada que decirte, Deméter, _hermana_. Bueno, solo una cosa. Una vez que hablé con tu hija me dijo algo que hizo que hasta mi corazón supiera lo que es el amor: la muerte también es bella, porque abre paso a nuevas formas de vida. Has educado bien a tu hija, una lástima que sus conocimientos no hayan calado en ti –se acercó a Deméter, y esta se preparaba para alguna jugada del dios. Pero simplemente pasó a su lado, se agachó para recoger el cinturón que había llevado Perséfone, y mientras estaba de espaldas siguió hablando -. Espero que no te importe que me lleve esto, como pequeño recuerdo. No sería recomendable que lo tuviera Perséfone, porque la haría recordar muy malos momentos para ella, por mi culpa…

- Por fin dices algo con sentido Hades.

- Es lo único que he hecho bien hoy –y sonrió. Era una sonrisa forzada, porque no sentía para nada las ganas de reírse -. Adiós Deméter, no volverás a verme por tu Santuario.

Hizo una reverencia de respeto, se dio la vuelta y con su espada dio un golpe seco con la punta de la misma. Un vendaval se arremolinó a su alrededor, y como un soplo de aire, se volvió invisible ante los ojos castaños de Deméter. Hades había desaparecido de allí. La diosa bajó un poco la cabeza, como si sopesara asuntos importantes, y entrecerró los ojos. Ella no quería que Perséfone pasara por la vergüenza por la que ella había pasado, no lo sabía, nunca se lo había contado. Se dejó llevar por el miedo de que la historia se repitiera, y se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo. Fue el hazmerreír del Olimpo, su hija no lo sería. Ya tenía que cargar con el peso de ser la hija bastarda de Zeus, no quería que cargara con nada más. Y encima tenía el rencor y odio eterno de Hera, por mucho que Deméter la hubiera suplicado e intentado convencer de que el único culpable fue Zeus. Pero, ¿de verdad solo fue voluntad de Zeus? Cayó de rodillas en el verde suelo almohadillado con flores, y alzó sus ojos entristecidos al cielo. ¿Por qué Eros jugaba de esa manera con ella, y ahora con su hija? No quería encerrarla, no quería ser una madre controladora y obsesiva, no podía luchar contra el destino, solo evitarlo hasta su irremediable final.


	15. La venganza está servida

En muchas ocasiones la vida da un cambio brusco, suceden cosas que nos hacen replantear todo en lo que hemos creído y que hemos considerado como las _más correctas_. En ese tipo de momentos, donde se tiene que tomar una decisión que marcará el trayecto de nuestros días, es necesario tener la serenidad y la madurez suficiente para no cometer imprudencias; imprudencias que aunque no se sepa serán positivas o negativas para uno mismo. En este tipo de encrucijada se encontraba Perséfone, la joven diosa de la primavera. Aquel suceso que la ocurrió apenas una semana la había dejado más que afectada. Sentía que su corazón estaba deshecho, roto en mil pedazos, y que no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Solo quería estar encerrada en su cuarto, mirando al infinito con unos ojos llenos de tristeza; no lloraba, más por orgullo que no por necesidad, y hablaba poquísimo. Apenas comía, apenas hacía lo que solía realizar en su día a día: ya no acompañaba a las ninfas a sus paseos por el campo, ni recogía frutos silvestres o flores para decorar su habitación o hacer guirnaldas de flores; y lo que más miedo y dolor le producía… no se atrevía ni a pensar siquiera en aquel estanque donde se produjo el suceso que poblaba sus pesadillas y desazones. Solo nombrar ese lugar hacía que la diosa temblara y chillara a la persona que lo decía, como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Sus ojos verdes despedían chispas de ira y de dolor contenido, sus facciones se volvían frías y duras, y lanzaba todo tipo de improperios. Las ninfas empezaron a cuchichear y a apartarse de su camino, por temor a una reprimenda inmerecida. Intentaban que su humor mejorara, pero es difícil cuando la persona a la que quieres ayudar no pone nada de su parte.

Y la que estaba más preocupada, aunque no lo dejaba relucir, era Deméter. Por un lado estaba más tranquila, porque su hija ya no buscaba la compañía de Hades, pero por otra parte jamás habría pensado que su hija reaccionaría de esa forma. Ella solo quería que su hija no pasara por lo que había pasado ella misma, pero su deseo egoísta se había transformado en una compasión infinita. Deméter conocía muy bien a aquella diosa, y era la que más notaba su transformación. La diosa de las cosechas caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala del templo principal, un lugar donde solo podía estar ella o en su defecto alguien que ella misma escogiera para acompañarla. Se sentó en una especie de trono que presidía la sala, un asiento sencillo de madera de nogal, uno de los árboles más preciados por su madera. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, y se tapó el rostro con la palma. Las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba, es más, se estaban desarrollando justo de forma contraria a lo esperado. Suspiró. _No sabía que mi hija estaba tan enamorada _se decía a sí misma Deméter, _yo tenía miedo de que ella se equivocara y no supiera distinguir el amor del simple capricho. Yo confundí esos conceptos, y como castigo estoy aquí y no puedo convivir en el Olimpo sin sentir que mi vida peligra. Aunque… cada vez que veo a mi hija todo ese arrepentimiento se disipa. Ella es la razón de mi alegría, ella es la razón por la que sigo luchando. _No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, presas de aquel dolor que oprimía su corazón. Levantó su rostro, y se quedó mirando al techo, como si allí encontrara las respuestas a todo. _¿Quizá me he equivocado? Yo solo he hecho lo mejor para mi hija, la he protegido de los peligros que ella desconoce por su propio bien. Creo que debería hablar con ella detenidamente…_

No era muy difícil saber dónde se encontraba la joven diosa, pues siempre se encerraba en su habitación, fuera el día que fuese. Primero, Deméter llamó educadamente a la puerta, para avisar a su hija de visita. Esos pequeños golpes fueron contestados por una voz débil, un sonido suave y lastimoso. No pudo menos que sentir más compasión, si cabía, por su hija. Tenía que arreglar esa situación lo más pronto posible, antes de que empeorara. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entró en la habitación. Perséfone se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con sus cabellos extendidos sobre la superficie de la cama, y vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco. Miraba fijamente al techo, y tenía los brazos abiertos en cruz. Cuando Deméter comenzó a andar hacia ella, Perséfone giró su cabeza para ver quién era y, al ver a su madre, sonrió de una forma más que forzada para complacer a su madre. Pero Deméter conocía demasiado bien a su hija, y sabía leer cada gesto de su rostro, y supo perfectamente que esa sonrisa era un intento de tranquilizarla, aunque ni por asomo conseguido. La joven diosa se levantó lentamente, con los cabellos despeinados cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y hombros, y se colocó en el borde de la cama. Deméter agradeció aquella acción, pues sería más fácil para ambas entablar una conversación. Se sentó a su lado.

- Perséfone, he venido aquí porque creo que debo hablar contigo –comenzó a decir Deméter. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar, ni tampoco si su hija estaría por la labor de hablar con ella. Si en el fondo la odiaba porque una parte de la culpa por estar así recaía sobre sus hombros, lo aceptaría. No estaba equivocada en ese aspecto -.

- Claro madre –contestó Perséfone de forma muy sumisa -.

- Mira… no es fácil intentar consolar a alguien en esta situación. Pero tienes suerte de que haya pasado por algo muy parecido.

- ¿En serio? –los ojos de Perséfone brillaron tenuemente, como si se reavivaran. Hacía exactamente una semana desde que no se veía esa chispa de vida en sus ojos claros -. ¿Pasaste por lo mismo? Cuéntamelo, te lo pido.

- Perséfone… -y acarició la mejilla de su hija -, solo puedo contarte una parte de la historia, que corresponde con la moraleja que saqué de ella. yo confundí el capricho de una persona con el verdadero amor, y ello me condenó a no volver a tener fe en el amor. Solo espero que tú reflexiones y veas si merece la pena o no enamorarse… Yo llegué a la conclusión de que no.

- No te entiendo, madre. ¿Por qué no quisiste volver a enamorarte? Los hombres no son todos iguales…

- Claro que lo son –por unos segundos, la voz de Deméter sonó profunda e incluso amenazante. Pero tan pronto como apareció, la diosa volvió a su tono dulce y comprensivo -. Eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero acabarás en la misma conclusión que yo. Perséfone, querer a una persona no es solo el sentimiento, es mucho más. Tienes que compartir tu vida con la otra persona, tienes que amoldarte a su forma de vivir al igual que él a ti y sobre todo pierdes libertad. ¿Crees que podrías hacer lo mismo que estando sola? No, no podrías hacerlo. Dejarías de caminar por los bosques y praderas, dejarías de recoger flores o frutos silvestres, y llegarían las responsabilidades y deberes… y después de eso las discusiones y los diferentes puntos de vista.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso si nunca has compartido su vida con nadie? No hablas con la voz de la experiencia, sino con la voz de la teoría.

- No necesitas experiencia para esto. Lo ves a tu alrededor. Pero no nos vayamos del tema… -Deméter quería cambiar de tema, puesto que no la gustaba para nada hablar de ese pasado tan turbio y que escondía a su propia hija. Había cosas que Perséfone no tenía por qué saber -. He venido para ver si estabas mejor. No es bueno que te quedes encerrada aquí. Tienes que respirar aire puro, entretenerte con lo que hacías antes.

- Pero no puedo –el rostro de la diosa volvió a reflejar ese dolor que albergaba en su interior -. Siento que no tengo ganas de hacer nada, de quedarme aquí dentro, donde nadie pueda hacerme daño –cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si se protegiera de algo que solo ella percibía y veía -. No soy tan fuerte como tú…

- No digas eso. Eres mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, y eres muy fuerte –una sonrisa llena de ternura surcó los labios de Deméter. Y la abrazó -. Cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar estaría así, de eso no lo dudes. Pero lo que diferencia a cada persona es cómo encara los problemas. Puedes quedarte aquí y vivir con miedo, o afrontarlo con la mirada bien alta. Es decisión tuya.

- Madre… -Perséfone correspondió al abrazo de su madre. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de la diosa, y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Deméter acarició la cabeza de su hija, y besó delicadamente sus cabellos -. Me siento tan estúpida… Yo pensaba que Hades era mi verdadero amor, el que el destino había escogido para mí… Pero resultó ser todo un engaño, mis ojos estaban nublados por el amor que profesaba. ¡De verdad que me siento más que tonta, madre! Pensarás que soy una niña, que me he dejado engañar.

- No puedo mentirte, Perséfone, cuando vi a Hades me aterró la idea de que acabaras siendo su esposa. Es el dios de los muertos, no puede amar nada que no sea la muerte, el dolor y la soledad. Tú eres todo lo contrario. Jamás el destino te habría jugado esa mala pasada.

- Pero Hades no es así. Él era –y se separó de su madre, para mirarla directamente a sus ojos. Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas –distinto a como lo vemos los dioses. En el fondo es tierno, comprensivo, y sobre todo sabe escuchar.

- Mi pequeña, todavía sigues bajo el poder de Eros. Es normal que a pesar de lo que te ha hecho lo defiendas. No es fácil olvidar a una persona especial para uno mismo. Los hombres muchas veces engañan, se muestran justo todo lo contrario a lo que son, para que caigas rendida a sus pies. Y luego… haces cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte toda la vida. Tienes suerte de no haber cometido ninguna imprudencia –sus ojos se tornaron un tanto fríos y severos, pero seguían manteniendo principalmente esa calidez que su hija necesitaba -.

- Es posible… ¿Cómo puedo olvidarle, madre? Necesito hacerlo.

- Primero, entretenerte con lo que solías hacer. Las flores y los frutos del campo te esperan, y las ninfas esperan que te unas a ellas en sus paseos por las praderas cercanas. Están muy preocupadas por ti, y encerrándote en este sitio tu piel tiene un tono pálido enfermizo. Este es mi humilde consejo.

- Pero no me siento con fuerzas para ello…

- Hay veces en la vida que tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos apetece hacerlas, pero es nuestro deber. Oblígatelo a ti misma, y ya verás cómo lo agradecerás en breve –y se levantó , hoy daremos un paseo las dos juntas, como cuando eras pequeña. Recordaremos viejos tiempos –y rio -.

Perséfone, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y asintió a su madre, para mostrar su acuerdo. Tenía razón. No podía quedarse encerrada, rodeada de todos esos sentimientos horribles que poco a poco la iban matando. Tenía que sobreponerse, ponerse cara a cara frente al problema y superarlo. Sería fuerte, cambiaría. Definitivamente quería ser como su madre, una diosa solitaria en medio de la naturaleza que no necesitaba la compañía de los demás dioses, sino que vivía de forma apacible y tranquila lejos de todos los problemas y de rencores propios del Olimpo. Deméter siempre se mostraba como una diosa llena de sabiduría y de paciencia, de tranquilidad y de paz; era una diosa respetada y venerada por los mortales, pues se encargaba de que las tierras produjeran todo lo necesario para su supervivencia. Ahora más que nunca veía en su madre un verdadero modelo a seguir, y no solo a la madre protectora. Salieron al cielo abierto, que era de un azul brillante y penetrante. Perséfone no pudo evitar salir corriendo, con los brazos extendidos, y dar vueltas a su alrededor. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad surcaba su rostro, y Deméter no pudo sonreír también. Si su hija era feliz, ella también lo era.

_Mientras, en el Olimpo…_

Hera estaba sentada en su trono de plata, sosteniendo una copa del mismo metal entre sus manos finas. Se la acercó a los labios, que mostraban una sonrisa de triunfo tan radiante que no podía esconder sus intenciones. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño alto, y el vestido que llevaba terminaba en sendas plumas de pavos reales de tonalidades verdosas, azules y violáceas. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y parecía como si esperara algo, mirando fijamente la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Como reina de los dioses, tenía conocimiento de casi todo lo que pasaba, y había puesto especial atención a los rumores que había sobre Hades… Las noticias volaban en el seno de los inmortales. Aquel suceso se propagó como una enfermedad, en apenas un día todos los dioses se enteraron de la noticia, y hablaban en voz baja sobre ella. La mayor parte de los dioses estaba sorprendida, puesto que jamás habrían imaginado que el mismísimo Hades pudiera llegar a enamorarse, y menos de una divinidad tan diferente a él; y por otra parte, había algunos dioses que estaban un tanto decepcionados con el giro tan brusco que se había producido, en especial los que más lo sentían eran Posidón y Zeus, los hermanos de Hades. Cada uno tenía sus motivos, pero Posidón no escondía su aflicción por su hermano, mientras que Zeus lo disimulaba más. Pero los ojos de Hera podían penetrar en el interior de su esposo, que era como un papiro desenrollado de emociones para ella.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de ello no la pasó desapercibido aquel cosmos que se acercaba hacia ella… era demasiado conocido como para no reconocerlo, aunque estuviera abstraída. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Sabía que iba a aparecer, y sabía lo que la iba a pedir. Era demasiado evidente. Y lo más gracioso de todo es que no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizado por ella, no era más que un muñeco en sus manos, que bailaba a su son. Tenía unas ganas de reír, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpido, que se dejara llevar de esa forma por sus sentimientos de odio. Tampoco la importaba mucho, siempre y cuando se portara bien e hiciera lo que ella pedía. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, con un ruido estrepitoso, y apareció en medio del umbral la figura formada en mil batallas de Ares. Avanzaba con paso decidido, con un fuego de furia en sus ojos, y con el rostro deformado a causa de la ira que estaba en su interior. Sus pasos sonaban con fuerza, como si pisara un terreno que quisiera destruir con sus pies, e iba perfectamente acompasado, como si estuviera desfilando ante sus soldados antes de una batalla. Se presentó justo delante de Hera, y no se arrodilló, sino que se paró en seco y alzó sus ojos amenazantes a su madre.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –el tono de Ares era autoritario, como si no se acordara de que estaba ante la reina de los dioses, ante su propia madre -.

- Ares, creo que debes calmarte. No hay necesidad de ponerse así –Hera intentaba que su hijo se tranquilizara para poder razonar con él, pero tampoco podía evitar que saliera de sus labios cierto tono burlón. La situación la resultaba más que graciosa -. Todo lo que he hecho es por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien? –Ares se alejó un poco de su madre, y se acercó a una mesa cercana que había, llena de comida y de copas de plata. De un solo movimiento tiró casi todo lo que había en su superficie, provocando un ruido que resonaba en toda la sala -. ¡No me mientas! No sé qué puedo ganar teniendo a Afrodita tan enfadada. ¡Me ha llegado a increpar que la he sido infiel! ¿Eso es ayudar? Si no fueras mi madre... te ensartaría con mi espada, y mancharía mi armadura con tu sangre.

- Te estás comportando como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete –el tono de Hera ahora se mostraba más severo, frío, demostrando quién era y el respeto que tenía que tener Ares hacia ella. Se levantó de su trono, y se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo mientras hablaba -. Deja a un lado tu maldita prepotencia y furia, para poder ver las cosas con mayor claridad. Querías a Perséfone para cumplir tu venganza; yo te lo prometí, y está todo dispuesto para ello.

- Me estás engañando con palabras agradables para mis oídos –la ira de Ares se había apaciguado un poco, lo suficiente como para no abalanzarse hacia su madre desenvainando la espada y para pensar con algo más de claridad -. Dices lo que quiero oír, pero me estás mintiendo.

- ¿Eso crees? –ya se encontraba detrás de Ares, y posó delicadamente su mano sobre su hombro -. Tuve que enfurecer a Afrodita para conseguir cumplir tus deseos, hijo mío, es el precio que tienes que pagar para llegar a tu _venganza_. ¿Acaso no la quieres? Te la estoy sirviendo en bandeja de plata.

- ¿A sí? Me gustaría verlo.

- Supongo que lo sabrás, pero Perséfone jamás volverá a ver a Hades. No te interesa saber más de ese asunto.

- Claro que lo sé; todo el Olimpo se ha enterado de ello. Las noticias vuelan, y aunque sea el dios de la guerra y los rumores no me interesen lo más mínimo, acabo enterándome. Y no sé en qué puede beneficiarme.

- Ares. Ares… tienes una mente muy simple –se colocó justo delante de su hijo, y posó su dedo índice sobre la frente de Ares -. Piensa un poco, por favor. Si Perséfone no tiene la compañía de Hades, está totalmente indefensa, y todo plan de Zeus o de cualquier otro dios para emparejarla con él se ha esfumado. Es tu oportunidad de entrar en acción.

- ¿Crees que ya puedo presentarme en aquel lugar sagrado y cometer mi venganza? –los ojos de Ares brillaban cada vez más con ese destello de deseo por la sangre y de demencia -. En cuanto me digas que sí, me encaminaré hacia allí.

- No seas impaciente, hijo mío. Si vas ahora, será demasiado evidente. Ten paciencia, y esa espera dará sus frutos.

- No me caracterizo por tener paciencia, madre.

- Lo sé –y acarició la mejilla de Ares -. Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo si quieres que todo lo que he hecho dé sus frutos. Aunque no lo veas, si alguien descubre lo que he hecho estaré en evidencia ante el resto de los dioses. He puesto en juego mi buena reputación, y me aseguraré de que no lo estropees. Debes esperar hasta la primavera. Será delicioso acabar con ella en la estación que más quiere, ¿no lo crees?

- Me pides demasiado… -se giró para darla la espalda, y apoyó las manos cerradas en puños en la mesa. Agachó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos -. Pero todo sea por la venganza. Está bien. Aguardaré. Pero espero que merezca la pena.

- Por supuesto que sí. Te lo garantizo, Ares. Juega con ella todo lo que quieras, y luego… dale el golpe de gracia. No creo que deba decirte que sufra, porque seguro que lo tienes ya en mente –y empezó a reírse. Aquella risa era aguda, llena del más amargo odio y de la más profunda maldad -. A comienzos de la primavera Deméter se dedica a viajar por el mundo fertilizando la tierra, y Perséfone estará sola en aquel lugar. Sola e indefensa, con solo un puñado de inútiles ninfas como séquito, tu venganza está servida. Por ello alegrémonos, porque conseguiremos lo que queremos.

Después de eso, Hera recogió la copa que había dejado en uno de los raposabrazos de su trono, y alzándola como muestra de victoria, se la llevó a los labios. Detrás del trono, con el silencio y la sumisión que la caracterizaba se encontraba Iris, su fiel mensajera. Aquella diosa siempre estaba del lado de Hera, y la servía con una diligencia y una lealtad que muy pocos dioses poseían. Pero en este caso, no podía evitar ver con malos ojos lo que su señora estaba llevando a cabo. Conocía poco a Perséfone, pero las pocas veces que había estado con ella, o lo que comentaban el resto de los dioses, habían hecho que se forjara en su mente la idea de una joven diosa llena de vitalidad y de pureza, debido al cuidado y cariño de su madre. En el fondo sentía compasión por ella, porque iba a pagar por un error que ella no habñia causado, del cual no era la culpable. Pero, ¿quién mejor que ella para hacer sufrir a Deméter? Quizá ella no entendiera la posición de Hera, quizá en su situación ella haría lo mismo, pero seguía viéndolo un tanto injusto. ¿Y qué podía hacer? No podía desobedecer ni tampoco delatar a su señora, que era ni más ni menos que la reina del Olimpo, pero su corazón la decía que no podía dejar que aquella inocente diosa pagara por algo de lo que estaba exenta de culpa. ¿Acaso los mismos dioses, aquellos que supuestamente dicen esgrimir con sus simples manos la justicia, son los primeros que incumplen las leyes divinas? La estupidez e irresponsabilidad de los humanos se había propagado por el Olimpo...


	16. El rapto

- ¡Vamos, venid, que el campo está repleto de flores! -decía Ágathe, una de las ninfas acompañantes de Perséfone, mientras alzaba sus níveos brazos y hacía aspavientos a sus hermanas y a la misma diosa para que se acercaran al lugar donde se encontraba ella -.

- Ya vamos, no te emociones demasiado, Ágathe -decía otra ninfa, mientras se dirigía a Perséfone -mi señora, es mejor que la hagamos caso, porque no parará hasta que la hagamos caso -y sonrió -. Mi hermana es así...

- No te preocupes. Seguro que merece la pena ir allí. Al menos, aprovechar las pocas ocasiones que tengo de salir de mi prisión -y comenzó a reírse -. No todos los días podemos estar en los parajes de Enna, tan hermosos y fértiles gracias a mi madre. Está haciendo un gran trabajo, como todos los años; solo espero que algún día yo también pueda acompañarla y hacer lo mismo -y miró al cielo, de un azul inmaculado y muy intenso, sin una nube a la vista, con los rayos de Febo incidiendo sobre la superficie de forma implacable. Entrecerró sus claros ojos, por la luminosidad del astro solar. Si su madre se enteraba de que había salido del Santuario, seguro que acabaría en un castigo y bronca monumental, pero necesitaba salir de allí, de ver algo de mundo, y de respirar un aire distinto. La atmósfera del Santuario estaba ya viciada, era opresora, esa sensación de ahogo la estaba volviendo loca -. Vamos a ver qué ocurre.

Y la verdad que mereció la pena ir allí. Ante ellas se abría un campo enorme, que se perdía en el horizonte, y cubierto por una alfombra multicolor de flores de todo tipo, que se mecían y movían al compás de una brisa suave y fresca, que ayudaba a aguantar el calor de aquellos rayos insaciables de Febo. Los ojos de Perséfone se abrieron, por la belleza que se presentaba ante ella. _Qué lugar... ¡parecen los mismísimos Campos Elíseos! _Se decía a sí misma Perséfone, mientras corría tras sus acompañantes para disfrutar de aquel lugar. Incluso había un pequeño lago, de modestas proporciones, con unas aguas tan cristalinas y de superficie tan lisa, que parecía un espejo; solo de vez en cuando se producían salpicaduras que alteraban aquella superficie tan pulida, por peces juguetones que buscaban o bien aire o bien alimento. No pasaron ni unos segundos, que todas las muchachas se lanzaron a pisar aquella alfombra de la naturaleza, tomando flores para adornar sus cabellos o perfumar sus regazos, para confeccionar guirnaldas de flores con las que coronar sus delicadas cabezas, o simplemente corretear mientras jugaban o a la pelota o se acercaban al lago para refrescarse un poco. Tenía una sensación de libertad tal, que Perséfone sonreía de forma sincera, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sus cabellos castaños se enredaban y se configuraban en caprichosas ondulaciones a causa de la brisa, y las telas de su vestido se pegaban a su cuerpo, dejando entrever la figura de su cuerpo, en especial de sus piernas, esbeltas y bien formadas.

Se sentó, mientras se apartaba los cabellos de su rostro, para poder ver mejor. Sus compañeras empezaron a entonar canciones, mientras se afanaban en sus tareas de recogida y confección de guirnaldas. Pero esas canciones parecían lejanas, porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, en otros asuntos; había pasado ya un año desde aquel hecho, solo un año -pues para los dioses un mes era muy poco tiempo, pues cuando tenías una eternidad por delante que vivir es normal tener ese pensamiento -, y la herida seguía tan abierta como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Aparentaba alegría, para que todos los que vivían en el Santuario no comenzaran a preguntar y que se convirtiera en un rumor que no la dejara vivir, y sobre todo por su madre, para no preocuparla, ya que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y porque no quería ser la fuente de sus penas e inquietudes. Guardaba en su corazón buenos recuerdos, y siempre se preguntaba el por qué. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel, por qué la había reservado algo tan desagradable? No había hecho nada para merecer eso, o al menos eso pensaba. Maldecía al destino, que la había jugado esa mala pasada, aquella fuerza ajena a todos los mortales e inmortales, aquella especie de poder primigenio que había nacido con los primeros seres vivos del universo y que trataba sin diferencia a los dioses y a los hombres, a la que ni siquiera los seres divinos podían escapar a sus designios. Hinchó sus mejillas por la rabia, y adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza por la indignación que guardaba en su interior.

Dirigió su mirada al bosque que rodeaba aquella pradera, intentando ver entre las ramas de los árboles algún ave o animalillo. Entonces, de repente, vio una sombra correr entre la maleza, una figura alta, negra, con unos cabellos oscuros que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Se levantó, como si la hubieran pinchado, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en la zona donde había visto aquella figura. Movía casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si fuera un extraño sueño o visión, otra jugada del destino. No podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, tenía ganas de pellizcarse las mejillas para ver si era realidad o no, pero la parecía una acción refleja tan infantil y estúpida que no quería hacerlo.

- No puede ser... es imposible... ¿Es Hades? -como movida por una fuerza invisible, poco a poco se iba acercando a aquel bosque, con el corazón encogido, y un mar de sentimientos que se agolpaban por salir de su cuerpo. Las ninfas, viendo a su señora encaminarse al bosque, la preguntaron si quería que la acompañaran, y rápidamente las despidió con un ademán de su mano, mientras las decía que simplemente quería estar un rato a solas con sus pensamientos -.

Llegó a la linde del bosque, y dudó un poco de si entrar o no. Puede que solo la imaginación la estuviera jugando una mala pasada, o que sus deseos de ver a Hades y de preguntarle el por qué de aquello habían hecho que se imaginara cosas. Pero la imagen era tan vívida, parecía tan real... que no podía ser una simple ilusión, tenía que ser algo más. Es posible que se hubiera acercado, que estuviera avergonzado e indeciso, y que quería intentar explicar su comportamiento. Una vaga esperanza nació en su pecho, pensando que hasta podía perdonarlo y podían empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguía dudando de si entrar o no, hasta que vio de nuevo la imagen de Hades, mucho más nítida que antes, con su túnica negra cubriendo su pálido cuerpo, sus cabellos negros cayendo tras sus hombros y aquellos ojos azules que a la vez eran fríos y llenos de compasión; la miraba fijamente, no articulaba sonido alguno ni movía sus labios, sino que simplemente estaba ahí de pie, mirando, sin actuar ni hacer nada.

- Hades... ¡Hades! -comenzó a decir Perséfone, moderando la voz para que las ninfas no se percatasen de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Respóndeme, por favor! -como respuesta a sus gritos, la figura del dios se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para introducirse de nuevo en el bosque, sin decir palabra alguna -. Espera, por favor -decía mientras alzaba un brazo, como si con ese gesto pudiera detenerlo -no te vayas de nuevo sin explicarme nada. ¡Merezco una explicación, al menos! Pero esta vez no está mi madre, no me iré sin averiguar la verdad, ¡esta vez no te dejaré escapar Hades!

Nada más decirlo, marchó con ágiles pasos tras la estela de Hades. Los troncos de los árboles estaban bastante juntos entre sí, lo que dificultaba la carrera de la diosa. Tenía que fijarse muy bien por dónde caminaba para no tropezarse con ninguna raíz que sobresaliera del suelo, y también de la corteza de los árboles para no enganchar su delicado vestido de seda y lino. No hacía más que repetir el nombre del dios, le pedía que le esperara, que no quería dejar las cosas así, que necesitaba una explicación de lo sucedido. Parecía que el dios no la escuchaba, mantenía una distancia prudencial respecto a ella, pero tampoco desaparecía, sino que daba la sensación de que quería que la siguiera. Así pasaban el tiempo, y Perséfone se alejaba cada vez más de la pradera, pero no se daba cuenta de ello, solo tenía ojos y pensamiento para aquel dios que la evadía, pero a la vez quería que la siguiera. Todo era bastante confuso, porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, otra vez. Pero se encargaría de averiguarlo.

De repente, Hades desapareció entre los árboles, sin dejar rastro alguno. En ese momento ya a Perséfone no la importaba nada, ni siquiera que se rasgara su vestido o que la corteza arañara su nívea piel de diosa, solo albergaba en su cuerpo el deseo de ver a Hades, de no perderlo de nuevo. Empezaba a resoplar, empezaba a faltarla el aire, tenía el corazón a mil, parecía que iba a salirle del pecho. Sentía un dolor agudo, como si la estuvieran apuñalando, y a la vez sentía la felicidad más infinita; se sentía tan extraña, con esa contradicción de sentimientos, estaba tan confusa, no sabía qué pensar. Solo quería verlo, hablar con él, tocarlo, obligarse a entender que todo era real y no un sueño, un sueño demasiado hermoso. Quizá debería haber hecho caso a su parte racional, que la gritaba sobre el peligro que podía estar acechándola; estaba sola en medio de un bosque que desconocía, seguía una sombra o una probable ilusión de su mente, y estaba cegada por sus deseos de verlo, de arreglarlo todo. ¿Acaso no la resultaba extraño que de repente, sin quererlo ni esperarlo, apareciera aquel a quien quería ver en todo el universo? ¿Acaso no pensaba que todo se estaba desarrollando de una manera tan extraña, tan idílica? ¿No había aprendido nada, no había llegado a la conclusión de no ser tan inocente, tan tonta, que volvía a caer en lo mismo? Parecía que su parte irracional se había impuesto, aquella que no atendía a razones y que se dejaba llevar por un mero impulso, por una corazonada, dejando todo lo demás a un lado.

Llegó a donde había desaparecido el dios, y empezó a mirar por todos lados, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, hasta que todo le daba vueltas y comenzó a sentirse mal. Paró, y se agarró a un tronco cercano para serenarse un poco. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia y de arrepentimiento, aunque también era orgullosa, y por eso mismo no caía lágrima alguna de sus ojos. No quería mostrarse ni mucho menos débil o delicada, sino que quería mostrarse como una diosa fuerte y decidida, una roca que por mucho que la azotara el tiempo, no se movería y tampoco se erosionaría. Se fijó en su vestido, que tenía unos jirones que provocaron una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, y estaba hecho un desastre, y además, ¿cómo iba a explicar a su madre esos rotos? ¿Que la habían atacado, que se había caído? No valía para mentir, la verdad, y las excusas que aparecían en su mente era a cada cual más estúpida y sin sentido. Suspiró. Ese era el menor de sus problemas. Estaba en medio de un bosque desconocido, no sabía donde estaba, y la persona a quien perseguía y buscaba había desaparecido, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ahora se sentía estúpida, pero estúpida hasta extremos insospechados.

- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? -una voz profunda, autoritaria estaba presente justo a sus espaldas. Perséfone dio un salto del susto, se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos por un instante. Se dio la vuelta, y ante ella, a escasos centímetros, se encontraba Hades. Su querido y amado Hades -.

- Qué susto Hades... -decía Perséfone, para hacer tiempo y poder reponerse del susto, y también de la emoción. Su respiración era entrecortada, y estaba avergonzada por su aspecto y por el mismo encuentro que estaban teniendo. El lugar no era muy apropiado para hablar, pero tampoco una podía ser tan exquisita. Si la situación se presentaba, había que aprovecharlo -. Yo podría preguntarte qué andas haciendo caminando por este lugar.

- Te estaba buscando a ti, Perséfone, pero tampoco me atrevía a acercarme. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte... -y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Perséfone, como gesto de afecto. La diosa cerró los ojos para sentir aquello con más intensidad, mientras sentía su aliento moviendo sus cabellos ligeramente. Lo que no podía apreciar era la mirada del dios, que era extrañamente amenazadora, con un brillo de maldad y de locura en sus cristalinos ojos azules -. Y aquí al menos tendremos intimidad.

- Yo también tengo algunas cosas que decir -dijo Perséfone, que de repente sintió un escalofrío, recordando lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Con delicadeza pero con decisión apartó las manos de Hades de su cintura, y le dio la espalda, mientras se alejaba un poco, lenta y majestuosamente. Ese escalofrío no solo era por los recuerdos, sino porque algo en su interior la decía que algo no encajaba, que había algún problema -. Pero vayamos poco a poco, ¿no crees? -y sonrió de forma nerviosa -. Hades, solo quiero saber el por qué...

- ¿El por qué? -y empezó a reírse en su cara, de una forma burlona y dañina, como si no le importara nada en absoluto herir los sentimientos de la joven diosa -. Perséfone, niña estúpida, no sabes lo que es la vida, no sabes cómo piensas los hombres, cómo piensas los dioses. ¿Crees que todo es como te lo cuentan las ninfas, que no hay males en el mundo, que no hay sentimientos como el odio, la traición, el dolor... la lujuria?

- No sé a qué viene esto Hades, ¡pero no te reconozco!

- ¿Acaso nunca has aparentado ser alguien que no eres para agradarle a otra persona? No me digas que no, porque estarás mintiendo.

- Qué sarta de estupideces -dijo Perséfone mientras se alejaba un poco más de Hades, y se dispuso cara a cara frente al dios, con las mejillas rojas por la indignación y los ojos relucientes de rabia y de dolor. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y además de la forma en la que se la estaba diciendo. -. No niego que lo que me digas sea falso -_solo que sea una niña estúpida ante tus ojos_ -, pero hay formas y formas para decirlo. Y esta no es una buena forma, Hades. Espero que al menos hayas sopesado que, al decirme las cosas de ese modo, ibas a hacerme daño, bastante daño -y se llevó ambas manos al corazón, el lugar que más la estaba doliendo -. Pero al menos ya tengo una mejor idea sobre lo que pasó ese día. Has estado aparentando todo el rato, me has engañado desde el primer momento, y eso bueno que veía en ti y que los demás no podían percibir no era más que fachada, puro teatro. Ni el mismo Dioniso, que le gusta tanto el teatro, habría hecho una mejor representación de un falso. No deberías sentirte para nada orgulloso -.

- Jajaja -Hades ahora no podía parar de reírse, ante las ocurrencias de la diosa. Se notaba que no había visto mundo, que estar encerrada en aquel Santuario la había hecho demasiado ilusa, como si el mal y la tentación no existieran, como si todo se rigiera a través de las buenas voluntades y de el altruismo de los dioses y hombres -. Perséfone, estar protegida por tu augusta madre ha hecho que veas las cosas desde una perspectiva totalmente equivocada. Despreocupada del mundo, no sabes lo que es el auténtico dolor... creo que necesitas una cura de humildad, y yo tendré el privilegio de hacerlo -dicho eso, agarró la muñeca de Perséfone con fuerza, oprimiéndola y ejerciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para una diosa que para nada era fuerte. Su mano parecía una garra atrapando a una presa fácil, indefensa en medio de un terreno que no favorecía ninguna huida. El brazo de la diosa empezó a enrojecerse por la presión obtenida, y en su rostro se perfilaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo -.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Por qué debería soltarte? Solo te estoy mostrando lo que puede ocurrir estando a mi lado. No te hagas la inocente, todos tenemos tentaciones. ¿Cuándo me ves no tienes ningún pensamiento lujurioso, nada que aun a sabiendas de que te vas a arrepentir, lo haces de todos modos? Soy el dios de los muertos, Perséfone, ¿acaso pensabas que no iba a actuar nunca de esta manera? No suelo ver seres vivos, solo muertos pálidos y desfigurados, demacrados por la estancia en el Inframundo y que no me ofrecen ningún tipo de placer. ¿Crees que, estando tú aquí, alguien que no huye ante mi presencia, no iba a ser objeto de mis más oscuros pensamientos? Si nunca has pensado eso, es que eres más inocente de lo que pensaba -e hizo una mueca de asco -y eso me resulta más que desagradable.

- Solo dices estupideces, ¡he dicho que me sueltes! -con un movimiento decidido, firme y lleno de rabia, Perséfone movió su brazo hacia un lado, como si fuera un látigo, para desasirse de aquella mano mortal. La fuerza empleada por la diosa fue toda una sorpresa para el dios, que soltó a su presa, más por sorpresa que por obligación. Su brazo estaba dolorido, unas feas marcas rojizas señalaban el lugar donde Hades había ejercido su maquiavélica fuerza, pero ya no sentía dolor alguno. Lo que sentía en esos momento era miedo, un terror irracional hacia la persona a la que había amado. Ahora sí que lo veía como el terrible y lúgubre dios que siempre la describían y hablaban, aquel dios rey de un mundo sin luz del sol, sin vida y al que todos los humanos caían irrevocablemente, por designio de las Moiras, un reino donde la desesperanza y la tristeza lo llenaba todo, un lugar donde las almas caminaban de un lado a otro, condenadas a ese paseo infinito hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin poder ver o recordar ya nada. ¿Y ella pensaba que el rey de todo aquello no iba a contagiarse de eso, que no iba a convertirse en un ser cruel y sin sentimientos, como los súbditos que tenía? ¿O acaso ella pensaba que iba a poder cambiarlo, ella, una diosa llena de vida y vitalidad por ser la hija de quien era? -. No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. Quiero que te marches, no quiero volver a verte y ni mucho menos que me dirijas la palabra. Has muerto para mí.

- Es curioso como juega el destino -y de su túnica, muy bien escondida, sacó una espada de filo mortífero que parecía tener un brillo propio. La empuñadura era de oro puro, con motivos de animales fantásticos y mortíferos, realizados con una técnica de repujado tan perfecta, que parecían tener vida propia. Hasta sus ojos, rematados con cristal de roca y piedras preciosas, las daban una sensación de vida mucho mayor -. Tú misma te has sentenciado. Está bien que digas eso, porque tú también has muerto para mí, pero... ¡morirás con mis propias manos! -y dicho eso se lanzó hacia ella, con toda la ira refulgiendo de sus ojos, que ya no eran azules, sino que habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, como la sangre que bullía en sus venas, deseando que la sangre de la diosa salpicara su cuerpo, que lo bañara, como las matanzas que realizaba antaño. Fue a dar un golpe certero en el regazo de la diosa, pero esta, que tenía experiencia por sus andanzas por el bosque, tenía muy desarrollados los reflejos. Justo a tiempo se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra un árbol, perdiendo durante un breve periodo de tiempo la respiración, pero salvando su vida. La espada se había clavado en un tronco cercano, sin llegar a rasgar su objetivo -.

Perséfone, que no sabía qué decir ante eso, decidió que lo mejor era huir de allí, perderlo de vista. No estaba en condiciones de luchar, estaba en una clara desventaja, porque no tenía nada como una espada para defenderse. Empezó a correr entre los árboles, ya sin importarle absolutamente nada que las ramas, que la corteza, rasgara e hiciera añicos su vestido o arañaran su piel, como un suave adelanto de lo que la esperaba si dejaba de correr y se encontraba de nuevo con Hades. Una parte de ella, la racional, la decía que ese no podía ser Hades, que el dios de los muertos no actuaba de esa forma, que a pesar de ser el guardián de la muerte, no deseaba eso a nadie, y suponía que menos a ella. Pero ahora quería llevarla a su reino, y de una forma en la que jamás podría volver de nuevo a la superficie, encerrada de nuevo pero en un sitio distinto, en el que se volvería loca y sería presa de los sufrimientos más terribles.

- ¿Acaso no querías estar conmigo para siempre? ¿Qué hay mejor que la muerte? No hay nada que una más que eso -Hades se había presentado esta vez ante la diosa, cortándola el paso. Perséfone paró en seco, casi estampándose contra el dios. Puso sus manos con las palmas hacia delante por si se chocaba contra él, para tener una mínima defensa. Hades seguía empuñando la espada, apuntándola a su cuerpo indefenso, con una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción en sus labios -. Pensabas estar con el dios de los muertos, y tienes miedo a la muerte... qué patética e ilusa eres, Perséfone. Ahora, quédate quieta mientras te doy el toque de gracia. Aunque no prometo matarte con un solo golpe, puede que sufras un poco antes de caer de cabeza en el Hades... ¡Saluda a tu amado de mi parte!

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Al principio de una forma suave y casi imperceptible, luego con insistencia, hasta el punto de que era complicado mantenerse en pie. Perséfone se abrazó al árbol que tenía a sus espaldas para evitar caerse, mientras que el dios clavó su espada en el suelo para tener un tercer punto de apoyo. Una gran grieta se abrió en medio que aquel bosque, apartando los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, un poco alejada de donde se encontraban pero a una cercana distancia también, como una herida abierta de la propia Gaia, profunda y tan oscura que apenas se podía ver qué había en su interior. Junto al sonido grave de la tierra abriéndose ante ellos, se percibía un sonido que iba ascendiendo en intensidad, que iba adquiriendo mayor fuerza y presencia en aquel lugar. Era un sonido de... ¿caballos? ¿Caballos saliendo de esa brecha en el suelo? Los sucesos extraños se agolpaban ese día, a cada cual más extraño que el anterior. Perséfone seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Hades, claramente enfadado, se iba acercando a la brecha, a duras penas por los temblores que continuaban repitiéndose, mientras su rabia e ira se volvían cada vez más incontrolables. -¡No se te ocurra estropearme el momento, Hades! ¡Encima que me disfrazo con tu enclenque y asquerosa forma, encima que voy a hacerte un favor mandándote a esta diosecilla a tu reino, te atreves a entrometerte! Pero no te dejaré, no, claro que no... -y alzó su espada, preparado para batir a cualquier ser que saliera de aquella grieta -.

Aprovechando la confusión que reinaba, Perséfone se armó de valor y salió corriendo hacia el claro, hacia la pradera en la que se encontraban sus compañeras las ninfas, para advertirlas del peligro y huir de allí cuanto antes. Estaba cansada, parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero no podía dejar de correr. Ese sonido de caballos estaba cada vez más cerca, como si emergieran del interior de la tierra, acompañado por un sonido acompasado de pasos que eran también se oían con mayor claridad y nitidez. Consiguió llegar al claro, casi tropezándose cuando los rayos del sol volvieron a incidir en su piel, causándola una sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez de dolor por las heridas que tenía. Estaba hecha un desastre, con la falda de su vestido hecha jirones, sus cabellos revueltos como si se acabara de levantar, y con una falta de aire importante. Pero no podía dejar de correr, tenía que ponerse a salvo, huir de toda esa locura, tenía que...

Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en el bosque. Llegó ante las ninfas que, asustadas por su aspecto, la preguntaron el por qué de todo eso. Apenas sin poder hablar, solo dijo que tenían que irse de allí cuanto antes, que corrían peligro. Pero demasiado tarde. Cuatro caballos, negros como el carbón y con los ojos rojos como brasas ardientes, salieron entre los árboles, arrasando todo a su paso. Sus cascos resonaban con fuerza en el suelo, pisoteándolo con una fuerza inusitada, como si estuvieran machacando algo con sus cascos. Sus crines, ondeantes por la velocidad a la que galopaban, eran como un mar de negrura tan perfecta y a la vez terrorífica, que era un espectáculo especialmente bello y terrorífico. Irrumpieron en el paraje, y uno de ellos, con un movimiento de su musculoso y poderoso cuello, apartó un árbol hacia un lado, como si fuera una simple mosca, chamuscándolo también con su simple contacto. Tras los caballos se podía apreciar una cuadriga de plata, de resplandeciente y hermosa plata labrada, ligera y muy poderosa, junto con madera para darla más robustez. Los lados de la cuadriga estaban rematados con alas de grifo perfectamente talladas, con incrustaciones también de oro y de zafiros azulados, que la dotaban de un aura un tanto fantasmagórica y hermosa; y de pie, domando los caballos, se encontraba Hades. Perséfone se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que vio la dejó casi sin aliento, a punto de desmayarse. ¡No iba a librarse de él! ¡Ahora encima tenía un medio más rápido para alcanzarla!

Su grito fue acompañado por el de las ninfas, que al ver la cuadriga del dios del Inframundo sintieron un terror sobrenatural. Salieron todas corriendo, intentando salvar sus vidas, presas del más profundo pánico. Pero Hades no estaba interesado en las ninfas, sino en Perséfone, así que dispuso sus caballos para que fueran tras ella. En breves segundos, alcanzó a la joven diosa, y con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura para subirla a su cuadriga. Los caballos seguían relinchando con fuerza, mientras seguían al galope sin descanso, resoplando largas humaredas de vapor negruzco de sus orificios nasales. Perséfone no paraba de golpear al dios, de arañarlo, de intentar desprenderse de ese abrazo que la condenaría. No quería acabar así, no quería morir de esa manera. Quería vivir, ahora más que nunca.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! No quiero ir a tu reino, ¡no quiero estar contigo! Aunque me encierres, aunque me hagas lo que sea que quieras hacerme, ¡no cambiará mi opinión! ¡Por favor, déjame! -decía con lágrimas en los ojos, presa del terror y sintiendo que poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder salvarse en aquella ocasión -.

Hades no decía nada, sino que seguía controlando a los caballos con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía muy fuerte a la diosa para que no cayera, pues a la velocidad a la que iban esa caída suponía una muerte casi segura. De nuevo la tierra se abrió en dos, dejando una horrible herida en la superficie. Las ninfas, corriendo detrás de la cuadriga lo más que podían, intentaban alcanzar a su señora para salvarla de aquello, a la vez que gritaban su nombre y maldecían a Hades con todo tipo de improperios. Algunas tropezaban y caían, otras mantenían la carrera con lágrimas en los ojos, imaginando el terrible futuro que la esperaba a su señora... al igual que el suyo propio, porque el castigo y las represalias de Deméter iban a ser terribles. En la fuga, el cinturón que tenía Perséfone cayó al suelo, lo único que quedaría de la diosa como rastro. La cuadriga penetró en la grieta, para volver de nuevo a la oscuridad de la que había venido, y con el botín que habían ido a buscar, dejando atrás los llantos y las rasgaduras que estaban realizando las ninfas, pensando en su propio destino. La tierra se cerró tras su entrada y Perséfone, sintiendo que la oscuridad la oprimía y la rodeaba, mientras imaginaba que kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra la estaban sepultando, que estaban sellando su destino. Se desmayó, ya no pudiendo aguantar más las emociones de ese día.

_Lo siento Perséfone, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Espero que mis explicaciones te convenzan... pero lo dudo mucho. Solo imploro tu perdón._

Las ninfas se encontraban alrededor del lugar en el que los caballos, junto con Hades, se habían llevado a Perséfone. No podían reprimir un escalofrío de temor, porque ¿cómo iban a explicar lo que había sucedido a Deméter? Golpeaban el suelo con sus manos, se rasgaban las vestiduras e imploraban la ayuda de los dioses. Y alguien había escuchado sus peticiones, aunque no la persona más indicada. El hades que había atacado a Perséfone con una espada estaba allí también, había ido a la carrera y había visto solo el momento en que su presa había sido tragada por la tierra. Sus dientes rechinaban de rabia, apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Y que las ninfas lloriqueaban no ayudaba nada a mejorar la situación, sino que le irritaban aún más de lo que ya estaba. Poco a poco su figura fue transformándose, para adquirir su verdadero cuerpo, el de Ares. Una de ellas se giró y vio al dios acercarse a ellas, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló.

- Por favor, señor Ares, ayúdenos. Nuestra señora ha sido secuestrada, tenéis que ir a por ella. Corre un grave peligro.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir tras ella? ¿Acaso crees que me preocupa?

- Pues... -estaba un poco confusa por las preguntas -como sois un dios, supongo que sentiréis lástima por una igual a vos y que saldréis en su busca. La augusta Deméter sabrá recompensaros...

- ¿Una igual? -rodeó el cuello delicado de la ninfa con una de sus manos, mientras la alzaba para verla los ojos -. Ésa mocosa no es una igual, es una bastarda que hay que eliminar. Nadie me deja en evidencia... ¡nadie!

La calma volvió de nuevo a aquel campo de flores. Ares estaba sentado, observando su espada mientras meditaba todo lo que había pasado. Las cosas no habían salido tan mal como él pensaba. De esa forma, a ojos de los demás y de la misma Perséfone el causante de todas esas desgracias sería Hades, y eso era lo que pretendía haber hecho, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo con sus propias manos. Quizá no estuviera tan mal, porque es peor un encierro eterno que una muerte, aunque fuese dolorosa. Miró a su alrededor, y como si nada hubiera que le llamara la atención, se dispuso a partir. Envainó su espada, y se marchó. La brisa seguía meciendo las flores y hierbas del campo, así como los cabellos de los cuerpos sin vida de las ninfas que habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Ares.


End file.
